From Nerd to Hottie
by MissSmile
Summary: /SasuSaku/AU/ Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, She left town, Now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Title: **From Nerd To Hottie.

**Rated : **T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary: **[AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, She left town, Now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

-

-

-

Emeral eyes shone with determination. Exotic pink hair bounced up and down. The pink haired girl jogged on the treadmill. She couldn't be any happier with her life. She sighed. She wasn't a nerdy little shy girl anymore. She changed. A lot. But she was proud of what she had overcomed. Small drops of sweat began to form on her forehead. She heard a wolf whistle.

"Hey Sakura" said a deep voice. Sakura stopped the treadmill and turned around to be face to face with her best friend. She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi Ryo, Back so soon? I thought you wouldn't be back for another few days?" She looked up, unwrapping her arms from him. The black haired guy laughed. Ryo was her best friend for 4 years now. They lived together, But not in that way you little perverts are thinking. He was an orphan. So since she lived alone, she offered for him to stay with her.

"Aww, Didn't you miss me?" He joked, his cerulean eyes shining with amusement. She laughed as he looked down at her innocent face. He knew she's been through a lot but he still thought of her as a little innocent child, who he swore to protect with his life. She got on her toes and pecked his cheek.

"Of course I did." With that she turned around and resumed her jogging. Ryo just shook his head and walked out, claiming that he as hungry.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura got out of her shower, wrapping a big fluffy towel around her body. She got to her room, looking around for her school uniform. Then her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered it, putting it on loud speaker. She began to put on her undergarments.

"Hello?" Sakura said and put on her school skirt.

"Sakura, How are you?"

"Oh hi dad, Fine and you?" She didn't know why he wasn't already asking if she was OK and if Ryo did anything to her.

"Good but busy. Actually I want to talk to you about something…." Sakura froze.

-

-

**A few minutes later**

Ryo just got dressed in his uniform and decided to go down stairs. Then he heard Sakura scream. He quickly ran as fast as he could to her room. He saw her phone in her hand, her finger on the hang up buttom. Shock was written all over her face, she sat on the floor. Ignoring the fact she was shirtless, he walked over to her and crouched down to her level.

"Sakura.." He whispered. "What's wrong?" She looked at him blankly.

"Dad called and he wants me to.. to.." She started off desperately looking around in disbelief. He knew her father hated him, but what could he have said to shock her this much?

"To..?" Ryo encouraged her to go on.

"To go back to that horrible school!" She shouted suddenly standing up. Ryo stood up as well. He hugged her.

"Sakura, you're better then them."

"I don't want to go back" She said and buried her face in his chest, desperately hanging onto him. Ryo looked up at the ceiling. If she went then what would he do without her. He knew he could get his own house and could afford his own life but to him, without her, he had no life.

"Let me come with you" He quickly muttered. She looked up at him in disbelief.

"Really?" She whispered, he nodded. She grinned and jumped him.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" Sakura said and kissed him on the cheek. She got up.

"Now you can go, you little pervert" She joked, giggling. She continued dressing as he left her room. She sighed and looked down.

_She was the luckiest 14 year old alive, She couldn't believe who asked her to a party! THE Sasuke Uchiha. She dreamily sighed. They've been friends for about 2 weeks now._

Sakura went downstairs, sitting down on the kitchen table as Ryo went on and on about some random stuff, probably to get her mind off topic. Too bad it wasn't working.

_He picked her up and smirked_

"_You look nice" She prettily blushed._

"_You too" she said shyly as he chuckled and they walked to the party._

_When they got there she saw that Karin girl smile evilly but shrugged it off as nothing. Sasuke walked in first. Usually he lets her in first, even if he was a jerk. She raised an eyebrow. The door was wide open and she was getting in. She saw Karin walk over to Sasuke and hug him. Sakura continued to walk in. And then Karin started to make out with him. As Sakura took the first step into the house. And everything came crashing down on her like thunder as she watched them. Literally. Some gooey substance and feathers were splattered all over her from a bucket above the doorway. She saw Karin and everyone else laughing. Everyone but him. Karin walked up to her._

"_Did you really think that he liked you?" She laughed. "Of course not pinky!"_

"_It was all a prank, Everything!" I looked at him in disbelief but he just looked away. I quickly turned around and ran away, tears streaming down my face. So the past 2-3 weeks were nothing to him? Not even a bit? She couldn't believe she fell for him. Not for his look but for his personality unlike other people… But now… She hated him… well that was what she was trying to tell herself._

"Sakuuuraa!" Ryo said waving his hands in front of her face. Sakura quickly pulled her head back. She laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, dazed off, Oh my look at the time, lets quickly go to school!" Sakura said really quickly, getting up and out of the door before he could say anything. Ryo sighed but followed her none the less.

-

-

-

_**Sooo, How was it? Btw I know its short but it's just the prologue! =] I know I should finish my first story first but this idea just came to me o.o I don't know if its been used before or not so yeah.. =O**_

**_And for anyone reading my other story, Im really sorry im taking so long to update but i'm going to try to have it updated soon. I've wrote some of it but im trying to make it nice and long xD And i cant really think of anything, Maybe i should get to the point already? I dont know.. xD_**

_**Buh Nyhooo **__**READ AND REVIEWW!! :D**_

_**Thank yhooo,**_

_**.MissSmile.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Back To Hell

**Title: **From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary: **[AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Chapter 1:** Moving back to Hell.

-

-

-

**Sakura P.O.V**

I finally packed my last bag. I still couldn't believe Ryo's coming with me. I checked the clock for the time. 12:33 AM. I still couldn't figure out why my dad wanted me to go back there. I grabbed a picture of me 4 years ago from the side table. I looked at my frizzy hair, I had never bothered to straighten or even use a shampoo to bother and try to tame it. My braces, which I only had to keep on for another year and my glasses, but I used contacts now. And my large forehead, but I've grown into that now. Of course Sasuke wouldn't have actually liked me. Unshed tears made their way to my eyes. Why would he anyways? I was only a geek who was lucky to have one popular friend, Ino. I wondered what would happen now. The only people who didn't turn they're back on me after the incident were Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, surprisingly Naruto(He had always been nice to me even though he was popular because of Sasuke) and Lee(But that was because he was in love with me) I shuddered at what he would think of me now if he was in love with me back then. A little voice in my head said it wasn't all about looks, I knew that was true but the reason I was disliked. Who would've wanted to be my friend anyway?

I sighed depressingly and laid down on my bed, grabbing my laptop, deciding that since I couldn't sleep I might as well do something. So to cheer myself up, I started reading... Yo Mama jokes!

That right. And I laughed, and laughed, momentarily forgetting about going back to the place I hated the most. By the time the clock struck 2AM I was fast asleep.

**-**

**-**

**-**

I trudged out the door with a cheerful Ryo, attempting to brighten the mood.

_Goodbye lovely life and Hello hell._

"It won't be that bad" Ryo grinned, nudging me. "They won't come near you with me here, don't worry" He pretended to be all macho, flexing his muscles. I giggled and playfully punched him.

"Of course, my knight in shining armour" I said faking a dreamy voice. We got into the car with Ryo driving.

It was quite for about half an hour before I decided to put some music on.

_Hi Barbie!  
Hi Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!  
Ha ha ha ha!_

I slowly turned my head to Ryo, stifling my giggles, with a raised eyebrow.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

"What... the... hell... Ryo..?" I said bursting out laughing. I heard him chuckle.

"Long story" He muttered.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

And so for the rest of the car ride we sang along to Barbie girl, Numa Numa and god knows what other songs he had in his car, enjoying each other's company before we officially arrived at hell.

**-**

**-**

**-**

I stepped out of the car and looked around the new neighbourhood.

"Well this looks like a friendly enough place" Ryo said getting out of the car.

"Oh yeah really friendly" I muttered sarcastically, grabbing my bag.

We went in and unpacked. By night time we were both downstairs munching on some snacks when I realised something. I quickly got up, my stomach doing flips. I noticed Ryo was sleeping but that wasn't it, neither was the fact that Ryo was snoring.

I was going to see _him_ again. After so many years. What would he think of me? Would would he be like? Is he going to just ignore me? Will he even _remember_ me? Unanswered questions buzzed around my head. I was so glad I didn't have to go to school tomorrow, since we still had a lot to unpack.

I went up to my new bedroom and tried to get some sleep, after all tomorrow's not going to be fun.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I sighed annoy idly. This girl refused to leave me alone.

"Sasuke-kunnn, I love you! Don't go"

"Hn"

"Saaaassukkee-kuuunnn why don't we go back to my house for some more fun"

Her pathetic attempt to obviously seduce me was not working. Does this girl not get the meaning of one night stand?

"No"

She pouted pressing herself up against me, I inwardly cringed. How drunk was I? Naruto sure knows how to throw a party. I coldly glared at her, Pitiful girl.

"Don't you get it? I don't like you, so I suggest you leave now"

Surprisingly she backed away but winked at me.

"I see you're not in the mood, eh? Well no matter I'll come back later and then we'll see what you'll say" She said confidently as I just rolled my eyes but it got her to leave none the less.

I continued walking to Naruto's apartment before this girl stopped me. As I walked through a neighbourhood, a flash of pink caught my eye.

_I looked down at her angelic face. Sasuke Uchiha you've crossed the limits. This was just a joke, but you let yourself drown in those emerald eyes. You let your finger tangle themselves in her soft pink hair. You, Sasuke Uchiha, have fallen for someone that you cannot be with. I gently caressed her face, watching her sleep. My other hand clenched. Tsk, Tsk you can't always have what you want._

No, she's gone. It can't be possibly...? No. No need to get your hopes high. She left before you could explain. Tough luck. I snarled. I hated feeling like this, this weakness.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I put my bubblegum coloured hair into a high ponytail. I wore a light pink off shoulder sweater with a white string top underneath and a jeans skirt and white sandals. I grabbed my handbag and slipped into the kitchen and saw Ryo eating. I decided to go get some things for lunch.

"Hey, I'm going to the shop, want to tag along?" I asked while grabbing my phone off the table.

"I think I'll pass, you go ahead"

"Okay then see you later!" I said walking out the door and closed the door behind me. I could still remember this place like the back of my hand.

'**Wouldn't it be a coincidence if we bumped into Sasuke?'**

'_Hush, don't jinx me'_

'**Aww come on, I know you want to see him again! And then we can show him our sexiness! You know what they say, if you got it, FLAUNT IT! And believe me girl we definitely got it!'**

'_You know it's not good to be egotistical, take Sasuke for example'_

'**You know it's not good to be under confident, take yourself for example'**

'_You are way to annoying'_

'**I know, but you still love me!'**

I inwardly rolled my eyes. I got to a shop and went around the aisles grabbing random necessities. I got to the till, not looking at the cashier. I dug around my handbag for my purse, raising my hand when my turn came. I finally grabbed my purse with a smile.

"Sakura?!"

I looked up and there sat Ino Yamanaka, My old best friend and rival. Ino still had long blonde hair that was currently tied up in a high ponytail with that same bang left out. Her big ocean blue eyes that wooed every guy that passed by her were covered in shock.

"Ino?" I asked unsurely

"Oh My God, Sakura, It's been forever!" We had tried to keep in contact but after about 2 years we lost contact. I looked at the grumpy people in the line.

"I don't think now is the right time to talk, Ino-pig" I said grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"Well you caught me at the right time, Forehead. My shift is over in about 10 minutes, Want to wait? We totally have to catch up" Ino suggested as I nodded and paid for my things. I stood around and decided to text Ryo until Ino's shift was over.

_**Hello! Guess wat! I bumped into a old friend! I'll b out longer then expected, kay?**_

_Hey, Exciting, sure take Ur time!_

_**Haha Thanks! Ill b bck around 2! Cya then! Xxx**_

_Cya_

I looked up and saw Ino walking up to me with a grin that said you're-the-unlucky-victim-whose-going-to-be-bombarded-with-questions. I smiled. We walked out of the store talking about random stuff and stopped at some cafe. We sat down while waiting for food.

"So how long are you staying here?" Ino said as the food came. I shrugged taking a sip of my coke.

"Depends really, truthfully I don't even know why I'm here" Ino nodded finishing off her sandwich.

"So how's you're love life? Any hot guys" Ino said winking at me as I giggled and shook my head.

"I'm 100% happy single, Pig, How about you?"

"Well, there's this guy..." Ino started off, looking around me. I grinned at her.

"This guy, eh?" I said oo-ing as Ino playfully punched my arm laughing.

"It's not like that, He doesn't like me back" Ino looked down at her lap. He must be something. I didn't know many guys who wouldn't want Ino. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh don't worry Pig, He'll eventually notice you like him!" She snorted

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, There's plenty of fish in the sea" And with that we burst out laughing. I was just glad she didn't bring up the Sasuke topic.

-

-

-

After meeting Ino and catching up with her, we exchanged phone numbers and parted ways. As I made my way back home, I also bumped into Hyuuga Hinata, and talked to her for awhile and exchanged phone number with her too and began my journey back home again. I didn't mind bumping into old colleagues, I really didn't! I just didn't want to bump into someone else, since it seemed this was a very small world and you could bump into just about anybody nowadays. Heck I even bumped into my old teacher, who probably still works at the school, Hatake Kakashi. My favourite old teacher and talked to him for a good 10 minutes and said goodbye.

I finally got home, I put the groceries onto the table and sat down onto the couch and watched some random programs, later Ryo joined me and we talked, I told him about bumping into people and he just laughed.

I got up and grabbed some stuff out of one of the random boxes and placed them around the living room, decorating it. I started putting up random photo frames with old pictures. After most were up, I looked down at the last one and unconsciously sucked in my breath. It was a picture of me and Sasuke before the party, I looked incredibly happy and he just smirked as usual.

I desperately wanted to cry and ramble on about how life is unfair but I wasn't that same little girl anymore. I refused to cry. I just put the photo frame back in the box and saw all the things around it were stuff Sasuke had gave to me, I closed the box and closed my eyes. I reopened my eyes and grabbed the box and brought it upstairs. I got to my room and put the box safely under my bed. I did not need to be reminded of how idiotic I was back then. I put my school uniform onto my chair and changed into my pyjamas. I got into my bed and fell asleep, dreading what was going to happen tomorrow.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Soooo Watchu think? =] Good? Bad? Boring? Exciting? I want to know wat u guys think! =] I hope it wasn't too short :o but i know it's not really that long xD**_

**_Anywayyyyy_**

_**Thanks for the reviews red-dragon93551**__(Thank you :D)__**, xoBoiKrazy9x30**__(No Sakura and Ryo aren't a couple, they're bestfriend xD)__**,MiseryBlossom**__(Thankies =D)__**,SasoLOVE111**__(Thanks :D)__**,Shockmyworld12**__(Hope you liked it this chap!)__**,x l a z y p s y c h o**__(I'll try to slow it down! :D Sakura doesn't know why but she has to listen to her father. You'll see why soon =P)__**,High Queen Susan the Gentle**__(Hope you like this chap!)__**,leah-fedric**__(Thank you! :D Im glad you like it!)__**,leogirl321**__(Thanks! :D)__**,qawashere**__(Im glad you like this story, Thanks! Yeah the others are in this story! Some were involved, some weren't!)__** and Midnight Angel Sakura**__(Thank you! =D)_

_**Read and Review Please! :D –Gives out cookies!- 3**_


	3. Chapter 2: Wandering thoughts

**Title: **From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary: **[AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto!! (Forgot to put this up in my last two chapters!)

**Chapter 2:** Wandering thoughts

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura P.O.V**

The alarm clock rang at exactly 6:30 AM. I groaned, rolling around a bit before banging my fist against the clock to make it shut the hell up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned, stretching my arms. I lazily got up and out of bed and into the shower. I sighed in pleasure as the warm water slid down my body, relaxing my tense muscles. I seriously did not want to go through all this. Sure Ryo was going to be with me, but still. All I wanted to do was crawl back into my bed and wish all of this was a dream. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my slim body.

'_First things first, I have to go visit my dad'_ I made an inner note as I blow dried my hair. After putting on my uniform and grabbing my purple and black messenger bag, I headed downstairs to eat. I noticed Ryo sitting there.

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked surprised checking the time. 7:15 AM. The only reason I woke up early was so I could talk to my father before going to school.

"Someone has to come with you with your dad, don't they?" He smiled at me. Aww, that's sweet. "And… if you went, I'd have to walk to school" Scratch that, never mind. I laughed and grabbed an apple.

"Well let's go, shall we?" I said unlocking the door as Ryo nodded stalking after me. We got to my Dad's huge house,-cough-mansion-cough, in about 10 minutes. I parked my car and walked up to the gates and saw a buzzer. I clicked the button and looked at Ryo who just shrugged.

"Uhh.. Hello?" I said unsurely.

"State your business, Ma'am" was all I got in response. I rolled my eyes, what was the point of having a buzzer and a huge ass gate?

"My dad wanted me to come see him"

"Uhhhhh…….Ok I'll open the gates"

Sounded like somebody didn't know who to let in and who to not let in, I glanced at the little camera in the corner unsurely. The huge ass gates opened. We walked in to be greeted by a butler at the door.

"Right this way" He said in a posh tone. Ryo looked like he was stifling his laughter. I giggled as we followed the old man. He led us to what looked like a living room. And there sat my dad in a supremely comfy looking chair. My dad got up smiling at me.

"Ahh Sakura you made it" He said as I went up to him and hugged him.

"Yep" I said cheerfully smiling.

"Sit down" He said and we obeyed.

"Nice seeing you again Ryo" He said nodding at Ryo as Ryo smiled back.

"Anyway, What I wanted to tell you was that you know that you're mine and your mother's only child. The heir to my company." Oh no. No no no no. I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "I'm getting old, Sakura. Soon I'll need someone to take over the business. And since you've turned 18 recently. The age to marry. I expect you to marry another heir soon, or second child from a wealthy company perhaps?"

Suddenly everything felt clear to me. Dad wanted me to marry after I was done this last school year. And since most sons from wealthy companies are here, He expects me to choose one. If I don't choose one, knowing my dad, he'll choose one for me. Basically I felt like a mouse caught in a trap.

"Uhm… Of course Dad." As soon as those words left my mouth, I immediately regretted it.

"I knew you wouldn't say no!" He said smiling proudly as I weakly smiled. "You're mother has already started to plan everything out! Now either you can choose or let us choose for you. You're mother sent you a couple of pictures of available heirs. Let us know what you think"

"Sure dad" It was like an automatic response. I never went against my father. It was just a big no-no. Was it just me or did it sound like my parents were really anxious for me to marry soon. My father started coughing suddenly and butlers rushed to assist him but he just waved his hand away. He looked up at me and said

"Well look at the time, you should get going to school now" with that said we left. I noticed Ryo hadn't said anything at all during that conversation.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Looks like your in some deep shit, Sak" Ryo said casually as we drove to our new school. I sighed.

"Let's not talk about it, 'Kay?" I said looking out the window. I looked at the passing scenery, getting lost in it. I may have not liked living here, but Konoha had truly beautiful scenery. I smiled lightly remembering how Sasuke used to compare me to that scenery saying how it was nothing compared to me. I closed my eyes, the last thing I wanted to think about was him, but everything here in Konoha reminded me of him and our memories together. Suddenly music started playing. Celebrity status by Marianas Trench. I looked over at Ryo and he smiled, glancing at me. For the rest of the ride we listened to music.

**-**

**-**

**-**

As soon as I saw the school, I immediately wanted to turn back and think that it was all just a bad dream. Ryo had to literally drag me out of the car. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I re-opened them and confidently strode towards the school. People stopped what they were doing to look at me and Ryo. I ignored the attention and went into the school. I felt everyone's eyes on me.'_Ignore Ignore Ignore'_ I thought to myself. I could feel guy's gazes inwardly undressing me. I felt envious glares. 4 years ago, everyone would've ignored me, knowing me as the little nobody. I looked at Ryo, who was checking out random girls, and smirked, shaking my head a little. We made it to the principles office. I saw the secretary, same as 4 years ago.

"Hey Shizune, long time no see" I said and saw the secretary look up confused. Suddenly she grinned.

"Sakura? You're back?" She said standing up. I nodded grinning.

"The principle's ready to see you, walk right in." She said. "Oh and Welcome back"

"Thanks" I said and knocked on the principles door. I opened the door after hearing a lazy _"come in"._

And of course Tsunade, the principle, was surprised to see me as well. She gave Ryo and I our time table and locker number/combination. She smiled and dismissed us.

"I'm surprised they remember me" I said to Ryo looking at my timetable.

"Who in the world wouldn't remember your big forehead" Ryo said jokingly as I lightly punched him and stuck out my tongue. The last bell had rung a few minutes ago so instead of just walking into our home room, I knocked. Ryo and I didn't have all the same classes but that was okay. Ryo opened the door and we walked in. Everyone stopped what their doing. The principle thought it would be good to put me in the same homeroom since they all "knew" me. Psh, more like hated me back then. I didn't bother looking around the class, just looked straight at my homeroom teacher, Kakashi.

"Hello" Kakashi said cheerfully. He turned to the class. "We have 2 new students in our class." Turning back to us he said "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Ryo decided to cut things short.

"I'm Ryo, That's Sakura and that's pretty much all you need to know" He said and smiled, making some girls swoon. I inwardly laughed as Kakashi scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Ok then, Ryo, you can go sit next to Hinata. Hinata raise you're hand. And Sakura, you can go sit next to Ino. I'm sure you know who that is" He said as we nodded and went to our assigned seats. I'm so glad he didn't put me next to someone I hated. Ino and I squealed giddily as I sat down next to her. For the whole class, we decided to pass notes. Reminiscing on our past. Surprisingly I had forgotten all about Sasuke, in fact I didn't even see him while I was going to my seat. Then Ino told me about an opening concert they did every year. I decided to let the whole school know I'm back, even though they would probably know within the next two classes.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Then lunch rolled around. Ryo and I were walking up to the cafeteria when I decided to tell him.

"Ryo, you're entering the opening concert with me" I declared grinning from ear to ear as he groaned.

"I suck at singing, pick someone else" He muttered. I pouted, giving him the puppy dog look. He sighed.

"Fine..." He was such a pushover when it came to THE look. Yup, I rock.

We went into the cafeteria and suddenly everything became silent. I could only hear our shoes tapping against the floor. All eyes were on us. I felt like I was on a catwalk. And when we got in the line for food, the cafeteria erupted in whispers. I ignored them and babbled on about random things to Ryo. We got our food and turned towards the tables. Exactly same as 4 years ago. Each person were in their on group. We found a random unoccupied table and sat down. I tried to ignore the whispers.

"_Is that Sakura Haruno?"_

"_Didn't she used to be a nerd?"_

"_I bet she's that guys whore, the only reason he's with her"_

"_Woah, she's hot"_

"_Who in the world has pink hair?"_

And then suddenly all the whispers stopped. I inwardly thanked god. It was making me feel like shit and I felt as if all my confidence was going down the drain. Then there was the squealing and the shouting. And then I heard his name.

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun Marry me!"

"I want to have your babies Sasuke-kun!"

"Saassuuukkkkeeeee-kuuuuunnnnnn!!!!!"

I slowly looked up and saw Sasuke and his little group of friends walking in. I even thought I heard some guys screaming his name. I saw Sasuke scan the crowd and then he saw me. Our eyes locked. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't look away. Obsidian and Emerald clashed. Then he smirked, the one I had fallen in love with and I felt my heart skip a beat. I eventually managed to look away after what felt like years even though it had been mere seconds. I didn't notice Ryo looking at me concerned. Ryo narrowed his eyes and glared at Sasuke. But I didn't notice. I didn't notice Ino calling my name as she walked up to me. I didn't notice the fangirls anymore. Until Ino nudged me.

"Heyy You OK, Forehead?" She said furrowing her eyebrows. I smiled and nodded. I felt someone gazing at my back but I ignored it. I knew I would eventually have to face Sasuke, but what he did to me by just looking and smirking at me was enough to make me run for the hills. I suddenly felt angry. He had no right to make me feel this way. It wasn't fair! I inwardly snarled, all I wanted to do right now was rip my heart out and throw it somewhere far away from me, so it wouldn't have this effect on me.

And the fact that I had to see his face nearly every day for the next year didn't help very much either.

Life officially sucks.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Heyy, I hope this chapter explained a bit of confusion? Anyway Hope you guys like it =] And I know again not very long. But meh, im trying right? xD Any idea's for what would happen next? =] I know there's not much Sasuke, BUT No fear my beloved SasuSaku fans There shall be moooree :D**_

_**Thanks for the reviews X Hinata X**__(Thank you! :D)__**, leogirl321**__(Haha, Thanks =D)__**, xoBoiKrazy9x3o**__(Thankies! The couples are SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika probably, ill tell you if I change it!:D)__**, red-dragon93551**__(Haha Hope you liked this chapter!:D)__**, SasoLOVE111**__(Thanks =D)__**, Twisted Musalih**__(Thank youu!=])__**, TragedyDawl**__(Hope you likes this chappie!)__**, Naruto8ramen**__(Thankies :D)__**, MiseryBlossom**__(Thank you x] Well I didn't write what Sasuke thought of her in this but ill try in the next chap! :D Sasuke went along with it because he basically thought it would be fun! xD)__**, x l a z y p s y c h o**__(Thanks, Hope you liked this chap!:D Did I improve with the conversations? XD)__**, Sakurachan623**__(Thanks! :D)__** and Midnight Angel Sakura**__(Thank you! Haha, me too!! :D)_

_**You all rock! LOVE U :D!!**_

_**Anyhoo READ AND REVIIEWWW :D Because it makes me happyyyy~ =] Please? –gives out cookies- x3**_


	4. Chapter 3: Stupid Rumours and Thugs

**Title: **From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary: **[AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto!!

**Chapter 3:** Stupid Rumours and Thugs.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Calm down Sakura that only happened because that was the first reunion. _'And hopefully the last'_ I sighed for what felt like the 100th time that day.

Stupid school, Stupid Sasuke, Stupid dad and his stupid company. Stupid Ryo for convincing me to come back to this stupid place.

So yesterday, I didn't see Sasuke again after the whole lunch incident. I had almost squealed in delight when the bell to tell the pupils that school is over came. Today though, I am not going to take any more shit from Sasuke and his whiny little girlfriend _Karin._

Ugh, Karin, I hated her so much. She just had to go and steal Sasuke. Even thought technically… He was never mine to begin with. The thought made me want to cry but I absolutely _refused_ to cry. I got up off the chair I had been sitting on and reminiscing.

I was still dressed in sweats and a t-shirt 5 times bigger than it should be. I ran a hand through my hair and went back to my room. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I let out a string of colorful words when I saw my reflection. Dark circles were already making there way around my eyes. Damn it for being a delicate sleeper.

It was all Ryo's fault. I had fallen asleep but woke up about an hour later due to Ryo's _extremely loud_ midnight snack. After that I hadn't gotten back to sleep. Great now Sasuke's going to think he's affecting me. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid arrogant attitude.

**-**

**-**

**-**

As soon as Ryo and I got to school, Ino came running up to me.

"Hiya forehead" she said casually.

"Hey Pig, what was up with the running?" I said giggling.

"Big news. The whole school is talking about you! From you apparently being the hottest girl alive to you being a wanna-be. But that's not all. Now there's a rumor going around that you and Sasuke are going to be an item, the hottest couple alive or something. It's rubbish but apparently Karin doesn't like this at all. She is on a _rampage_." Ino replied really fast with wide eyes. I blinked, taking all the new information in.

"Uhh… OK?" I said lamely. Ino smacked her palm against her forehead and looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"No Sakura. It's not OK because once Karin gets angry she'll go as far as sending thugs after you." Ino said sincerely. Aww that's nice. Truthfully, I wasn't worried one bit.

"Mhmm" I said not paying much attention.

"I mean, you should've seen the last victim! It was horrifying. You know what the last victim did? Let Sasuke borrow a pen. A PEN!" She ranted on, but I zoned out.

I remember when Ryo used to be a thug...

_Flashback (How exciting..!)_

_I walked through the dimly lit streets. Today _I_ had to stay in school longer then expected since I hadn't my project finished, which was due today. I sighed and nearly jumped at every little noise. I had only gotten her 1 month ago so I was still only half-knowing where I was. The dark didn't help one bit either. I looked at the alley unsurely. I heard someone talking about a shortcut through there before. I bit my lip. I hated alleys and then it was dark which made it worse. I looked around._

_Might as well. It's not like I have anything to lose and anyways nothing will happen. In movies they exaggerate. I cautiously walked through the alley way. I smiled seeing the other side. I knew nothing would happen. Then suddenly I was slammed into the wall. I looked up with wide eyes and saw a creepy looking man. There were 2 other men behind him._

_"Hello there sunshine" He said grinning. I tried to hold back tears as they made there way to my eyes. Be brave I told myself. The others werea lso grinning._

_"W-w-what do you want!" I shouted at him trying to act tough, struggling. He laughed and looked me up and down. He licked his lips._

_"I want you" He said before forcefully kissing me. I struggled against his grip as tears streamed down my cheek like a flowing river. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take out a knife. He held my hands above my head with one hand. I hated feeling so weak. He cut my top down the middle with the knife._

_"This is going to be fun" He said. I glared at him, trying to hide myself._

_"Hey leave some for us too" I heard a man behind him say while the other wolf whistled._

_"I like when they get feisty" He muttered, biting down on my neck. I felt his knife slightly touch my stomach, going up and down and then in circles. I stopped struggling, tired with my face all tear stained._

_Then suddenly he was pulled away. I quickly looked up to see a guy standing there smirking. He had black hair that looked all messy and sky-blue eyes. _

_"Akito I knew you were bad but I didn't think you would sink this low. Tsk, tsk" He said smoothly shaking his head. The three guys circled him ready to fight. Then the guy fought them, head on. _

_It was something I would never forget as I watched wide-eyed as he beat them to the bloody pulp. It was almost horrifying. I had never seen this before. Then I saw Akito get out his knife. I couldn't help but scream out._

_"Behind you!!" I said frantically. He dodged in time._

_After he beat them up he finally looked at me. I blushed trying to cover myself up. Then he gave me his jacket._

_"You OK?" he muttered. I raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to giggle. Of course I nearly got raped and I'm perfectly fine but I nodded anyway. He was about to walk away when I stopped him. I felt as if I owed him._

_"Thank you. Uhm what's you're name?" I said shyly. He looked back._

_"Ryo and your's?"_

_"Sakura"_

_And that's how our friendship started. Later I found out that he was in a gang and he fought a lot but I'm proud to say I changed him for the better._

_Flashback over._

Not like I was going to let him fight or anything but I got pretty fit myself over the past years. I went to the gym everyday and still do. I inwardly smirked, I bet she wasn't expecting that. Karin probably thinks I'm a weak little nobody but it'll be fun to see her shocked face.

"SAKURA! Are you listening?" Ino said sounding almost desperate. Ryo had gone off somewhere. I sighed, Ino worried way too much.

"Don't worry Ino, I'll be fine. Got it Pig?" I said grinning at her as she just nodded her head.

"I'll trust you on this forehead but if anything happens tell me." She said. "But I've got to go now so ill talk to you at lunch, See you!" She continued running off. I knew she was hurt when I hadn't told her about the party with Sasuke years ago. I had just left urgently.

**-**

**-**

**-**

I confidently strode into class. The whispers had turned from _"Is that Sakura Haruno?!"_ to _"I pity her. Karin's really protective"_. I felt like punching them. I twitched. It was after all they're fault. I mean Sasuke and I hadn't even _talked_ and here they're going on about us being an item. I got up feeling sick to my stomach. I went to the bathroom. I calmed myself and started going back. I had heard the last bell ring. I was about to turn the corner when I bumped into something. I took a step back and looked up. There stood Sasuke in all his "oh-so-glory". He smirked, I glared.

"Sakura" He said with that husky voice of his. I inwardly gulped.

"Sasuke" I said fiercely. He took a step closer to me but I stood my ground.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He muttered.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to get to class" I said bitterly and walked around him. I did a little victory dance.

PWNED!

But then suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist and a slight tug at first before Sasuke pressed me against the wall.

"Trying to escape are we?" He smirked.

"Being talkative are we?" I said mockingly. "Let go of me, Sasuke, I've got to go" What the hell was wrong with him? Why can't he just leave me alone!

"You hate me that much?" He said, pouting, putting on a fake hurt expression. Oh My God. _Uchiha Sasuke _just pouted and _I_ was there to witness it. I tried not to squeal and swoon. What scared me the most was how sincere he sounded but I'm sure it was all just another act.

I put my hand on his chest, pushing a little.

"I'm not going to fall for your games again. So just leave me alone because I'm not that same little girl anymore." I said looking up at his expressionless face. I walked away.

I took in a deep breath and smiled. I quickly got to class. Shit the teachers going to kill me.

**-**

**-**

**-**

I avoided Sasuke all day until lunch came around. I sat at a lunch table with Ryo, Ino and Hinata. Poor Ryo being surrounded by girls but I'm sure he loves it. I inwardly laughed.

"So guys anything interesting happen today? Oh by the way Ryo where did you go this morning? You kind of just ran off" I said looking at Ryo. He looked around with almost shifty eyes but then just shrugged.

"I was just looking around" He said casually, taking a bite from his apple. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Guys! The opening concert is so close! Forehead, remember you told me you were going to enter the concert? Well I signed you up for it along with Ryo since you said you're going to do a duet" Ino said giddily and continued "I'm also entering. You guys got anything planned?"

"Yeah, Thanks Pig, I'm thinking of doing this one song… I don't know. Ryo and I will decide tonight before going to bed probably" I said smiling.

"Y-You guys live w-with each other?" Hinata said shyly blushing. I just nodded proudly and Ryo smiled.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about how Ryo and I met and funny moments we had together. Except I didn't notice a pair of eyes from a table not to far away looking at us jealously.

-

-

-

**_Watchu guys think? =] Goooood? Baaaad? Sorry if Sasuke's OC. It's kinda like he's trying to show her he's willing to open up buuuuuut she got the wrong meaning. _**

**_Any idea's if who should sing at the opening concert and what songs? :D_**

**_And watchu think of Ryo helping Hinata when it comes to getting Naruto to notice her but Naruto gets the wrong impression of Ryo with Hinata! :D I know Naruto hasn't been in this much but he will be! I know its short buh ill try to make it longer :)_**

**_Anyhoo Read and review pleeeasssee!_**

_**Thanks for the reviews SasoLOVE111**(Thanks! Hope u liked this chap! :D)**, gaarasracoon**(Hope u liked this chapter! =D)**, Godtmark**(Haha, Thank you! Inner Sakura rocks! Even though she wasnt in this chap O.O Nyhoo Glad u like this story! :D)**,ForeverFighter**(Who doesnt love cookies?:D Thankies!)**,Soul-jazz**(Thank you! =D)**,Ali871**(Thanks! :) hope u like this chap!)**,BraeBrae Baby**(Thanks!:) Hope this chap didnt disappoint u!)**, qawashere**(Nah, it was just seeing him after all these years, yano? :D Hope u liked this chap!)**,Naruto8ramen**(Thank you! :D)**,Twisted  
Musalih**(Thanks hope u liked this chap!=D)**,nanamisakurachan**(Haha Thank you! :D)**,NyA AnY**(Thannks :D)**, x l a z y p s y c h o**(Yay! :D Thank youu!)**,omg it's alex**(Thanks :D)**,PassionateSasukexSakuraLover**(Thank you, hope u liked this chap :D)**,i-lurv-u-jk**(Haha, Thanks! :D)**,red-dragon93551**(Haha Yep! Thanks,Hope u like this chap! :D)**,Midnight Angel Sakura**(Thank you! Yeah but shes a little too obssessed with Sasuke xD)**, LocoPon**(Thanks! :D)**,Stories Of An Ordinary Girl**(Thank you! :D)_

_**-Gives out cookies- :D (No one can resist the cookies :] Bwhahhhahahahhhhhhhh-cough cough- evil henchmen: Water? Me: No im fine thank you. Anyway...HHAHAHAHAHA :D)**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Concert! Part 1

**Title: **From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary: **[AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto!!

**Chapter 4:** The Concert Part 1!

-

'_Wee!' _Thoughts

_Wee _Lyrics/Singing/Flashback thingy?

-

'**Haha' **Inner Sakura

-

So when Ryo and I got home he absolutely refused to sing claiming that singing was for pretty boys. I scoffed and gave him a disapproving look a mother would give her child.

"Please Ryo?" I pouted but he kept his bored face on as he flipped through the channels on T.V.

"Nope" He said casually. I growled under my breath. Time to take things into desperate measure.

-Insert puppy dog eyes with a slight pout-

"Pleasee Ryoo?"

"…."

"Pretty please…?"

"….."

"..With a cherry on top?"

"Fine" he sighed, defeated, as I jumped up and down.

"Yay! Thanks Ryo! Now lets get practicing, I have the song ready." I said excitedly.

"How were you so sure I would say yes" He muttered raising a brow. I grinned and crossed my arms, leaning more on my right leg. I giggled.

"Because Ryo, You never say no to me" He laughed but nodded none the less.

-

-

-

And so Ryo and I rehearsed whenever we could. Until the opening show came, which wasn't actually very long since I found out late. Things have been really awkward around Sasuke and I. I noticed every single time he talks to me, he flirts. Now usually any girl would squeal and use this opportunity to jump him, but not me, after what he did, No way.

I nervously fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. The opening show was tomorrow and everyone was going crazy with practice. I nibbled on my lower lip, a habit I had picked up every time I was nervous, but every time I saw Sasuke I would look around and smirk confidently. It was a routine I was getting used to, to not let Sasuke see my weak side.

I carefully picked out my clothes. Nothing to prude but also nothing to… whore-ish.

'**Ohhh Pick that top, that one! No the one to the left!'**

'_Oh my god, will you shut up for a second. Just because I picked a top up doesn't mean that's the one I'm going to wear.'_

'**I know but you've been at this for the past few hours and its starting to annoy me'**

'_You are so annoying'_

'**Yeah but I'm you so your calling yourself annoying.'**

'_Ah touché'_

I collapsed onto my bed, sighing tiredly. Who knew clothe picking was so hard when you wanted to impress someone. **'Impress, eh?'** Inner Sakura said sneakily. I flushed. Let me rephrase that. Who knew clothe picking was so hard when you wanted to look good.

'**Don't worry; I heard it the first time'**

'_I hate you.'_

'**I know you love me.'**

I decided to take a little nap. I slowly closed my eyes and then everything faded into darkness.

-

-

-

When I awoke everything was dark. I slowly got up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over at the clock. It blinked 9:45 PM. I sighed while running a hand through my hair. I got up and noticed all the lights were off. When I reached downstairs I saw the T.V on playing some random comedy show in low volume. I sneaked into the living room and saw Ryo fast asleep of the couch. I giggled, he looked so cute asleep.

I slipped out of the room and decided to go out for a walk to awaken my brain. I put on a random pair of jeans and any t-shirt in front of me. Putting on my jacket and flats, I was out the door.

I breathed in the chilly air and walked through the dimly-lit streets. I unconsciously walked to the park. I walked until I saw a huge fountain. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and dipped my hand into the freezing water playing around with the water while just letting my thoughts wander about when he brought me here.

_I looked up at him. I knew I was lucky that he chose me to open up to. He suddenly looked at me and I smiled lightly in response. He traced my cheek with his finger and then pressed his palm against my cheek. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. I loved these moments. When he made me feel like the most important person on earth._

_I wish I could stay like this forever but if I didn't go home soon, my dad would have a hissy fit. I opened my eyes, staring deeply into those onyx orbs of his. 'I could get used to this' was what I thought at that moment. I opened my mouth to tell him I had to go and that I'd see him tomorrow when he would come pick me up for the party. For some unknown reason he had a pained expression on. Which I've never seen on him because Uchiha Sasuke never looks so defeated as he did now. Before I could say anything he decided to say something that made my heart skip a beat._

"_Sakura, you're beautiful" He whispered so sincerely before leaning in to kiss me. My eyes widened a bit at the sudden affection but I responded none the less. And even though all he did was call me beautiful I couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day because at that moment it wasn't Uchiha Sasuke heartthrob of the school or heir to the billion dollar company who said that. It was just Sasuke, the man I fell in love with._

"You still come here?" I was brought back to reality when I heard his voice. I inwardly gulped.

"It's a public park, anyone can come here" I said turning around to face him, the source of all my problems. Sasuke just had a blank look on. I twitched, that look was really irritating. The only two emotions he ever portrays is anger or arrogance if that can be a emotion.

'**Shows to everyone but you.'**

'_So not in the mood'_

"Hn" He said looking away. I just sighed and looked at my reflection in the water. I was surprised he wasn't acting all flirty.

Awkward.

Suddenly he came and sat down beside me.

"You remember this fountain?" He muttered not looking at me. I knew what he was on about but I decided to play it safe. I didn't want to be caught up in all that drama again just because my dad made me come here.

"Well of course. My parents always brought me to this park, I obviously remember the things here" I said coolly. He looked at me annoyed.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke" I smiled innocently. He sighed and looked away again.

"You're so annoying" He said. I didn't know what suddenly came over me to say it but I did. Maybe it was the fact that every time he said that sentence I felt as if another hole had been punched into my heart. I wanted him to feel the same way.

"I wouldn't be so annoying if you weren't so arrogant." I bit out.

"I'm not arrogant" The biggest lie I've ever heard.

"It's a sin to lie Sasuke" He glared at me.

"Maybe it should be a sin to be as stupid as you too" I gasped.

"Are you PMSing?"

"I'm a guy, idiot"

"Yeah sure you are"

"Well then let me prove it"

And the next thing I knew he was kissing me. In front of the fountain. Just like the last time he had kissed me. Déjà vu much. And before I could respond to the kiss he went back to sitting next to me casually as if nothing happened. Then he looked over at me and smirked.

"Is that proof enough?" He was so damn cocky. My eyebrow twitched.

"You are just so damn arrogant Sasuke-kun!" I accidently let the kun slip out. My eyes widened and even he froze for a moment. Just like old times…

"_Sasuke-kun give me my book back" I said giving him a stern look. He smirked._

"_But if I give you the book back you won't talk to me and no one ignores The Uchiha Sasuke" He said confidently. I giggled._

"_You are just so damn arrogant Sasuke-kun!" I said while trying to get my book back as he chuckled._

"I-I'm going to go now" I said and ran off before he could say anything. I ignored him calling my name because at that moment I just wanted to go home and cuddle in some warm blanket. Tears stung my eyes and ran down my cheek. I angrily wiped them away and tried not to think about what just happened. No matter how much I tried not to think about it, it just wouldn't leave my mind.

I got home and slammed the door and ran upstairs. I was surprised Ryo didn't wake up, but I couldn't honestly care. I did my daily routine before going to bed. The concert was tomorrow I shouldn't be thinking of Sasuke. I forced my eyes shut and tried to get some rest. After all I'll be needing it for tomorrow.

-

-

-

I groggily woke up to the annoying ringing of my alarm clock. I got up, did my morning ritual, and changed into my school uniform, whilst packing my extra clothes into a sports bag. The plan was that the first class, Homeroom, was going to go as usual with the students that weren't participating and then they would be brought to the hall where the concert would be situated.

For the people in the concert the first hour was basically last minute preparations. I went down stairs and noticed something. No Ryo. I dropped my bag onto the floor and stomped upstairs. Slamming the door to Ryo's room open.

"Get up now" I commanded automatically. Then I heard coughs. I went next to the bed and saw Ryo tangled up in his blankets.

"I can't go –cough- today, sorry Sak" Ryo croaked out. I put on a sympathetic face and kneeled next to his bed.

"Aww you poor thing." I said sweetly before standing up straight and ripping the covers off him.

"Not going to repeat myself again. Get up" With that said I left the room ignoring the groans of disapproval and fake coughs.

'_When is he going to learn that doesn't work on me'_ I thought smirking as I ate some breakfast. Few minutes later Ryo came down dressed in the school uniform with a sports bag grumbling about evil women. I just smiled sweetly.

"You know if I spontaneously faint on the stage or something don't say I didn't warn you" Ryo said trying to convince me he was sick.

"Well looks like your 5 minute cough is gone. Now hurry up, we got to go" I said merrily.

-

-

-

We got to the school soon enough to be tackled by Ino who was panicking.

"I mean what if I forget the words"

"What if they don't like my costume"

"What if I trip"

"What if.."

"WHAT IF….."

"WHAT IF…!!!!!!!!!"

"God damnit Ino some people are trying to think in the morning" I shouted at her. She looked down at her feet and I sighed.

"You're going to be fine pig" I muttered. She immediately brightened up.

"I know" she said grinning as I rolled my eyes._ 'She's hopeless'_ I thought inwardly shaking my head.

"Well lets get prac-" I paused myself looking around.

"Where the hell is Ryo gone"

And so the hunt for Ryo began.

"He is a dead man walking" I snarled looking around for him. Hinata blinked and looked down at her phone. And out of nowhere…

"Why don't you just phone him?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was shocked.

"You didn't stutter" Blink. And she simply shrugged. Then I did what she suggested and rang him up.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Where the heck are you?" I demanded. I was not going to let Ryo ruin this day for me. I was on the verge of proving Sasuke wrong.

'**Woah you're gone proving-Sasuke-wrong crazy, dude'**

'_Woah you totally need to shut up, dude'_

'**Look whose PMSing'**

Ignore. Ignore. Inner Peace Sakura. Inner peace. I twitched too bad I couldn't even find Inner peace with this annoying thing.

'**We all know you're secretly panicking and all but you should get back to talking to Ryo'**

Woops, forgot about him.

"Anyway I don't care where you are or whatever just come back"

"Well you see I'm in a little bit of a mess right now but don't worry I'll try to be back before the show starts. OK I really need to go now. See ya!" Beep. Beep. Beep. Twitch. Twitch.

"Idiot.." I muttered as Ino and Hinata looked at me with blank looks.

"Come on girls lets go practice" And off we went.

-

-

-

'_OH MY GOD, The shows on in 5 minutes and Ryo's not here yet. Don't panic Sakura. DON'T PANIC GOD DAMNIT!'_

'**You are so amusing'**

'_I am not dealing with you right now'_ Ignore. Wow seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

The next thing I knew I heard drum rolls and tons of people rushing around backstage as I kept trying to call Ryo who would not pick up his phone.

"Hello my youthful friends! I'll be your host for today!" No way. They made Rock Lee the announcer. I could totally imagine him doing the good guy pose right now.

"And welcome back from the holidays. Lets all have a youthful time together!" Lee shouted into the microphone deafening everyone.

"For our opening act we have the most youthful Yamanka Ino!" He shouted again but this time was responded by tons of applauding. _'Ino's the opening act? How did I not notice this? Explains why she was so nervous.'_ I thought to myself peeking through the curtains to see.

Ino came out dressed in a baby blue halter top and a white layered skirt that reached her mid thigh with light blue stilettos. She put on a brilliant smile. Back up dancers came and then suddenly the lights went dim and focused on the stage as the music came on.

_1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'_

1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves me (oh)  
Countin'

My first thought was shock. I knew Ino could sing and dance but not this well. Seems like se outdid herself. The crowd went crazy as Ino smiled and danced. Why the hell was she so nervous because right now she looks really confident.

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin  
is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'_

_1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves me(oh)  
Countin'  
(X2)_

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?_

_Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin  
is the new thing  
yeah Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'_

_1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves me (oh)  
Countin'  
(X2)_

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me  
Or three  
Or four  
- On the floor_

_1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'_

_1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves me(oh)  
Countin'  
(X2)_

And the crowd went wild as Ino gave them air kisses. Fanboys started screaming marry me as Ino walked off the stage. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You were great out there, pig" I said grinning and she smirked.

"I know, but now I need to go change out of these clothes so see you" She said as she started walking away before disappearing into the bundle of mess backstage.

Lee ran back onto the stage.

"Wasn't that absolutely youthful! Splendid! Next we have up is the lovely Hinata and youthful Tenten!" He screamed into the microphone. I paused. _'Tenten is singing?'_ Then I really thought about it and shrugged. _'Must've been a dare' _And then Hinata started singing.

_Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I cant hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, youre breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
Im kinda busy._

_K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, Im kinda busy._

And the show went on.

-

-

-

So eventually Ryo came after Hinata and Tenten's singing but I didn't mind because I just found out that were second last, Sasuke was last. I sighed and watched as people came up and down off the stage and Lee continued deafening everyone with his youthfulness. So far Ino went up, Hinata and Tenten, Shikamaru (Well that's a surprise, he sang some song called Under the gun) and Gaara. Yes, I know. I was just as surprised as you were when Gaara came up on stage and started singing a song called Pain. Shocker.

"Next up Naruto and Kiba!"

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
Thats the way she come through like [whistles]  
_

Blink. Blink. So should've expected something like that from them. Hell, They even got a few pretty looking girls to walk across the stage as they obviously checked them out.

_  
CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce_

_Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]_

_CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now_

_L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce_

_how, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know_

I laughed and shook my head. _'They never change'_

_Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
Cause it's the same old dance that you already know_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

And the crowd went wild. I lightly applauded I mean after all I had no idea so many people could sing so well.

'**But then again it has been like 4 years'** I sighed and looked down. _'I've missed out so much. I feel like I barely know them anymore yet they're acting as if I never moved'_

"And now Karin." Whoa Lee totally gave up his youthful talk when it came to her.

_we are the crowd, we're c-coming out_

_got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you _

_it's so magical, we'd be so fantastico_

_leather and jeans, garage glamorous_

_not sure what it means but this photo of us _

_it don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights_

_'cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan _

_I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi_

_baby, there's no other superstar _

_you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi_

_promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me _

_papa-paparazzi_

I burst out laughing ignoring the looks from people around me. She sounded like such a stalker. And the way she had a t-shirt on with 'Uchiha Sasuke is mine and mine only' on it I wouldn't be surprised if she actually was a stalker. But the fact that most of Sasuke's fan girls looked scared surprised me. I rolled my eyes, did she blackmail them or something.

'**Probably' **so not surprised.

-

-

-

"And now our youthful Cherry Blossom Sakura and Ryo!" Lee shouted. I was surprised when the crowd went wild. I took a deep breath in and then out. I walked onto the stage wearing a strapless red and black plaid dress that went till mid-thigh with Black sling back platform heels. She put on black bracelets on each hand and two rings on each hand. She put on grey eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara.

Ryo put on black jeans and a red t-shirt that said 'Too Sexy for you' written in bold writing and converse. He came out looking way too confident but I guess I wasn't surprised when tons of girls started screaming and cheering his name.

I inwardly laughed. Poor Sasuke might have a little competiton with Ryo in the matter of how many fangirls each have. And we all know that even though Sasuke ignored most his fangirls he secretly loved the attention.

'_Enough about fangirls and idiots though.'_ I thought to myself. I smirked seeing Sasuke sitting in the back with his bunch of idiotic friends. I walked towards the microphone.

Click Clack. Click Clack. Time to impress. I took a deep breath as I heard Ryo come next to me. Time to show them whose back.

-

-

-

_**Ahhhhhhhh~! Im soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the really late update. You see before I got off I had exams and I spent a lot of time studying and then as soon as school finished I was gone on Holidays to visit my relatives who I haven't seen since like 5-6 years. Yeah… and I never got the time to update the story but Have no fear my SasuSaku loving fans, I'll try not to let such a big gap occur again. I tried to make this one long as a like sorry? :3 But yeah am trying to make my chaps longer anyway.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews SasoLOVE111**__(Thank you! :D Yup. Ryo's very mysterious ain't he? O_O but you'll see what he did soon enough)__**, TragedyDrawl**__(Sorry I didn't use your idea Dx It totally slipped my mind :S But Sakura and Ryo are doing a duet :D)__**, livedisworld**__(Thank you! x3)__**, QueenVamp**__(Yup! Sakura rocks :D)__**, luckiducki23**__(Thanks :D Yeah Sakura will defo show them!)__**, red-dragon93551**__(Thanks =D I'll do the short P.O.V with Sasuke in the next chap, Sorry bout not using your song :( But hoped you liked this chap anyway!)__**, LovelyJuJu**__(Haha Thank you! :D)__**, Twisted Musalih**__(Thanks :D Hoped you liked this chap)__**, x l a z y p s y c h o**__(Akito? :O Hope you like this chap!)__**, LocoPon**__(Lmao Thank you! :D Sasuke's definitely going to be wowed by Sakura,ne?Karin is going to be really jealous O_O When she sees Sasuke's face of course! xD)__**, Midnight Angel Sakura**__(Yup Sorry for the long waits! :( Yes she does and hopefully she'll get her chance! :D)__**, Shinrin94-XIII**__(Thank you! :D Hope you liked this chap)__**, Soul-Jazz**__(Yup! Haha Thank you! :D Hope you liked this chapter!)__**, Theary15**__(Thanks :D Hope you didn't get disappointed~!)__** and PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover**__(Thank you :D Exactly, You got Ryo down right! Im glad you like the story :D! Hope you likes this chap tooo~!)_

_**I totally love you all so much :) R&R!!!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Concert! Part 2

**Title: **From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary: **[AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto!! Or the lovely music xD

**Chapter 5:** The Concert Part 2!

-

_Weee –_ Sakura/Sasuke singing.

_**Weee –**_Ryo singing.

-

-

I took the microphone off the stand and saw Ryo do the same. Then the music started playing and Ryo started singing.

_**Mr.305 puttin it down with the queen Livvi, **__(A/N: Uhm I know he says Livvi, But just use your imagination why he says that name!)__**  
But I ain't gunna call you Livvi,  
But mamita,  
Why dont you let them know who you are,**_

I smirked confidently.

_Hi, my name is,  
You wont remember, wait till December,_

I walked over to Ryo and he put an arm around my waist.

_Cause you thought that I was pure as snow,  
Guess you didnt know,_

I saw shock written over everyone's faces over the fact I could actually sing. They used to tease me. Said I sang so off key that they were going deaf. Ryo let go of me and I walked to the center of the stage.

_Hold tight, surprise, open your eyes its springtime,  
Flowers blossoming, I am one of them,  
bet you like how Ive grown,_

I got a few girls and guys to be my back-up dancers. They slowly walked in and we walked closer to the crowd.

_Cause now I'm that bitch,  
Youll never get to uh,  
Cant get what you want, so youre acting like a punk.  
You were too fly then, so fly away now.  
Now I'm that bitch, and youre just a clown,_

And then we danced, simply put.

_Why, should I even remember,  
back when you blanked me,put it frankly,  
But now I'm back, I'm not attracted, and youre not getting none,  
Cause I'm, not for the taking, I'm not a bender, return,  
I laugh at you even asking to, to get with me tonight,_

_Cause now I'm that bitch,  
Youll never get to uh,  
Cant get what you want, so youre acting like a punk,  
You were too fly then, so fly away now,  
Now I'm that bitch, and youre just a clown,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch, and youre just a clown,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch, yeah look at me now_

Then suddenly my back up dancers stop dancing and as did I, The lights focused on me, but my eyes were focused on Sasuke. And our eyes met.

_You passed me by, never looked twice,  
Now I'm the chick, you wanna be with,  
Isnt it so funny now, I'm the one to shut you down,  
Dont worry girls, if he didnt notice you,  
Soon he'll be begging to,_

I broke away from the eye contact as the lighting went back to normal and the back-up dancers started to dance again. Ryo suddenly popped out of nowhere and I closely danced next to him.

_**Oye, mamita  
Calmate. I feel ya  
We all get burned those that survive are the ones that learn  
If it don't kill ya make ya stronger  
Puede no la ponga como la chonga  
Even though I aint gon lie  
It turns me on a little bit when you act like a bitch **_

I giggled at him. I don't remember rehearsing this song with Spanish in it. I glanced at Sasuke and saw him glaring at Ryo. Perfect. That made me want to dance even closer to Ryo, just to get Sasuke annoyed._  
_

_**Mama I know what you went through was hard  
But the biggest bitch is karma let it do it job (that's right)  
Don't even stress these clowns  
Baby you a queen, heres the crown  
Enjoy yourself youre independent now (that's right)  
They losing you winning now (that's right) **_**  
**_**You a shootin star, now let em know who you are**_

_Cause now I'm that bitch,  
Youll never get to uh,  
Cant get what you want, so youre acting like a punk,  
You were too fly then, so fly away now,  
Now I'm that bitch, and youre just a clown,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch, and youre just a clown,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch, yeah look at me now._

The lights dimmed to emphasize the end of the song and we all stopped dancing, staying in a pose. And suddenly I saw a flash, as if someone took a picture of us. And the crowd went wild. I smiled, relaxing myself, as Ryo and I walked off the stage. In the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke get up with a few guys as they went to get their instruments. I inwardly smiled, this should be interesting.

-

-

-

**Sasuke P.O.V**

As soon as I got onto the stage, my fangirls went crazy cheering him on. I sent them a smirk as I went up to the microphone with my guitar in hand. Neji played bass. Sai played the lead guitar. And Naruto at the drums._(A/N: It didn't matter if they already performed since it's not a contest). _Then they started playing.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

I found Sakura in the crowd. She pretended she wasn't interested and as though she was only paying half attention to it but I could tell she was listening loud and clearly. Our eyes seemed to lock for the second time that day. All day, despite her confident attitude, her eyes screamed Why would you do this to me?

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

I kept my eyes focused on her, observing her reaction. She seemed surprised and slightly confused by that paragraph. I hope she got the meaning. Annoying.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think_  
_About you, I know_  
_Only when you stop to think_  
_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_  
_You hate everything all about me_  
_Why do you love me_

_I hate_  
_You hate_  
_I hate_  
_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_

As soon as I finished the crowd went absolutely crazy screaming things such as "Sasuke have my babies!" or the way too common "Marry me Sasuke!" and the occasional shout for Neji or Sai, heck even one or two for Naruto, which he seemed to get cocky about.

"Hear that, teme? They luuurrrvvveee me!" He said facing the crowd and grinning. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and dragged Naruto off the stage before his ego got a little too big.

-

-

-

The welcome back show had been 2 days ago and now school was back to normal. Though everyone was still talking about it. Ever since then all I could think about was Sakura. I've given her so many hints. I groaned, getting up from my bed. I quickly got dressed and was out the door in a minute, whispering a goodbye to the empty house. I hadn't talked to Sakura since that night at the fountain and I could tell she was confused. Despite all my flirty attempts, she wouldn't budge. I wanted to see her blush at some thing I said. _I _wanted to be the one to make her laugh, to make her _smile._ I inwardly cursed. I shouldn't be thinking like this.

I found myself walking towards a graveyard, the same one I would visit every morning. I didn't even have to search for the graves I was looking for anymore, I would know where they were located. I walked towards the same corner I had been visiting every day for the past 4 years. I looked at the two names.

Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.

A ghost of a smile touched my lips as I shakily whispered. "Hey mom…dad.."

It's been four long years, yet the pain is still there, the same as always. The hurt, the betrayal. I shut my eyes tightly and whispered to the graves silently hoping they could hear me.

The two worst disasters in his life had happened on the same day.

"_Im sorry I don't think they're going to survive"_

I clenched my fists.

"_Oh, Sorry dear but Sakura has moved away, You just missed her. She left an hour ago."_

And I pathetically stood there, speechless.

I stood up, muttering a goodbye to the graves, and walked away.

-

-

-

**Sakura P.O.V**

I looked out my window and sighed. I couldn't stop thinking of Sasuke. His song, it seemed like there was such a deep meaning to it. My heart clenched. Did he love someone? Did they not love him back to say that he loves them but he hates them? This was so confusing. I furrowed my eyebrows. I've never really seen Sasuke that close, or opening up to a girl before.

'**Yeah except for when you guys used to go out'** My inner reminded me. Something that I didn't need reminding of.

I started feeling at ease thinking about him, which was a bad sign. I was not going to let him play me again. I laid down on my bed, glancing at the clock. 1:24am. Might as well try to get some sleep.

-

The next morning seemed to come by way too fast for my liking. I slowly got out of my bed reminding myself over and over again that if I wanted to get into med school I needed to go to school and study! I had already decided that whomever I marry is going to have to accept the fact I want to become a docter. I sighed. I still have to pick who I want to marry. Or else my parents will pick and god only knows what kind of son-in-law they want.

So I did my daily routine in the morning and was out the door before you could say Bah humbug, dragging Ryo by the ear. We got into the car and drove off. When I got to school I was wondering about those rumors that Karin was going to... "Pummel me". Nothing happened so far. Ryo and I went to each of our lockers and got out books, heading straight for the classroom. Surprisingly a lot of people said Hi to them as they passed. Ryo and I gave each other a look before laughing. We got to classroom and sat down at our seats. We had Kakashi now so it was obvious he was going to be like 20 minutes late, there was only about 5 minutes till the bell went though.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Karin and her posse come in. Karin's eyes seemed to focus on me for awhile before she looked away. I simply ignored her, and instead decided to actually listen to Ino, who was sitting next to me ranting on about boys.

"Oh my god. And I just couldn't believe it like he was such an asshole! And he expected me to just come running to him like I had no one else and he was just so egotistical! I hate guys like that don't you?!" She ranted using her hands to emphasize everything. I just nodded, smiling. Some things never change. She sighed and slumped in her chair and looked around.

"Oh, Seems like Sasuke can't keep his eyes off you, he's been staring at you the whole time" Ino said slyly. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure, and pigs are flying" I said sarcastically refusing to turn my head around to look at said guy. Ino just shrugged.

"Believe what you want, but everything about Sasuke screams Come to me Sakura!" She said, dramatically saying the "Come to me Sakura" with a deep voice and a pained expression. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing as I shook my head.

I glanced at Sasuke but when I looked he didn't seem to be looking at me. Oh well. I sighed and resumed listening to Inos silly little comments.

-

-

-

So randomly at lunch Sasuke had come up to me and demand that we stop this childish banter. Of course I still hated him for using me, but I guess he just got me that time. For some reason as time passes by my hate for him is fading away and I'm.... I'm actually starting to miss him, though I hate to admit it. So what the heck, I just decided to stay away from him hen it came to... more personaly matters. I wearily smiled at the man next to me, slightly happy he came up to me and not the other way around. And when I looked him in the eyes and saw the ghost of a smile I knew he had missed me just as much as I missed him.

Now to find out why he did what he did, because I have a feeling that he's not the big bad wolf in this fairytale.

* * *

_**Hey, Thank u for the reviews I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I love you allll =] 27 reviews?! :D Im soo happy, Tyvvvvvvm!!**_

**_Sorry this is short guys :[ I promise to make the next one longer. Hope u guys werent disappointed._**

**_Special thanks to..._**

**_a l i c e X3 in wonderland_**_(LOL, Completely agreed :P)_ **_red-dragon93551_**_(Ah Thank you3 =] Im glad u like this story and that u didn't mind)_ **_SasoLOVE111_**_(Yesh Ryo is the uber awesomeness ;D Hope u weren't disappointed and Thanks:P)_ **_Midnight Angel Sakura_**_(Thanks, Im glad u like this story :DD)_ **_NearKunn_**_(THANK U :D 3 Ah yes it does kinda resemble that song :O Though I got the idea for this story by the song Sakura and Ryo sing ;D)_ **_Twisted Musalih_**_(Ah, Thank you! :D Hope u liked this chap)_ **_Kumiko-oneechan_**_(Hope u liked this chappy :D)_ **_GyngeeLove_**_( XD Well hope u weren't disappointed with this chap then :D)_ **_Music-lovers2_**_(Thank u! :] Sry Sasuke's P.O.V was short buh hope u liked it? D;)_**_x l a z y p s y c h o_**_(Haha, Its kay :] Thanks, Sry I didn't use ur song _ I used the song I was inspired by :O)_**_ScarlettIsTheName_**_(Thank You!! :DD Hope u liked this chap)_ **_luckiducki23_**_(Thnx!! :D Im glad u like it and hope u liked this chap!)_ **_QuotingShakespear_**_(Thanks, I 3 tht song too! :D Glad u like it)_ **_nanamisakurachan_**_(Hope u liked this chap! :D)_ **_cherry blosoom 16_** _(Thank you! :D)_ **_the curious incident_**_(Lmao Thank you! :D I'll try x] Just know that from now on Karin wont be much like how other people maker her to be, She's a sneaky betch :O) **hay lin94**(Thank you :D)**xXxIcEXpRiNcEsSxXx**(Thanks :D)** Soul-Jazz**(Thankiees :D Hope u liked this chap)_ **_pata1314_**_(Thank u!! :] Sry this chap wasn't tht long :/ I'll try to make the next one longer :D)_ **_sakura28_**_(Sorry I didn't pick ur song :/ I promise to make them sing that later on though! :D Glad u like this story :])_ **_ms. cherry blossom flower_**_(Hope u like this chap :D)_**_KayeStar_**_(Thanks, Hope u like this chap :DD)_ **_XJane-chanX_**_(Thanks :D Yesh Sasuke shud be shocked :D)_ **_PureCherryBlossom_**_(Thank youu!! :D)_ **_egirl88w00_**_(Thanks :D Im glad u like it_**_!)xXmysterious-unknownXx _**___(Thank youuuu!! :D Hope u liked this chap :])_

**_ILY ALL!!!..... 33 –Hands out cookies- Oh yeah ;]_**


	7. Chapter 6: Wrongs

**Title: **From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary: **[AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto!! Or the lovely music xD

**Chapter 6:** Wrongs.

-

-

-

**Sakura p.o.v**

I swung my legs back and forth. Absentmindedly looking up at the darkened sky. I was at the park, as random as it was, I was bored and needed something to do. So I decided to go on a walk. My brain tried to think of several possibilities regarding the situation with Sasuke. But I couldn't think of anything.

...

..

.

Still nothing. Why would he do such a thing? I sighed and rested my head back against the bench I was currently occupying. This was, as Shikamaru would put it, troublesome. Then I thought of something!

Shikamaru!!

Surely he would know something. I know he doesn't seem like the observant smart type, but I guess you never know with a guy like him. I smiled to myself and started walking back to my house. Now to call Ino and see what else happened behind my back while I was gone.

I entered my house and went to the living room, to see if Ryo was there but didn't expect to find Ryo sitting with Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru as they talked about some random things. When I walked into the room they all turned to me.

Yeah, I leave the house for half an hour and come back to see the guys just hanging out in my living room like it was a everyday thing. Since when did Ryo start talking to them so much? I guess he really did get bored of me, Ino and Hinata sometimes. I smiled, it was a good thing or else I'd have to dub him gay.

"'Sup?" I said casually plopping myself onto the couch next to Ryo. Naruto being the knucklehead he was replied shouting a HIYA back while the others either nodded or muttered a hi. Ryo looked at me.

"Thought you were gone to one of the girls houses" He said smiling goofily. I shook my head.

"Just got sick of staying in the house all this time" I replied and before he had the chance to say something back my mobile started ringing.

_I walk into the club looking kind of sexy now._

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the blinking caller id. Ino.

_I see these shorties in the corner, they started making out._

I quickly answered the call, ignoring the looks from the people around me.

"Heya Pig" I said getting up from the living room and going upstairs.

"Heeeeeeey forehead!!"

"What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering since _it is_ a Saturday night and everything, Want to come with me and Hinata to the new club up town tonight?" She said really fast knowing I wasn't the type to jump at the opportunity.

"Weelllllll....." I muttered. God only knew how long those guys are going to be here.

"I guess" I said quietly as Ino immediately squealed and starting blabbing on and on about how much fun it was going to be.

"Want to come over to my house to get ready? Hinata's coming in a while as well" Ino said giddily, I glanced at the clock 7:34PM.

"Sure but it's not going to take me like 2 hours to get ready" I said laughing.

"Time flies when you're getting ready believe me" She said, unconvinced.

"Well see you in a few then" I said and hanged up after she said bye. I went up to my room and decided to pick out something to wear and stuffed it into a random bag. I didn't need to bother bringing my make-up or perfume because I'm pretty damn sure Ino had enough to supply an army of beauty diva's.

I went into the living room as I put on my shoes.

"Hey Ryo, I won't be back tonight so don't burn down the house, I'm going out with girls, 'kay?" I said successfully putting on my shoes.

"Yeah, sure, have fun" He said way into the game he was playing to care. I rolled my eyes and left the house, forgetting the fact that I was supposed to talk to Shikamaru.

-

-

-

I got to Inos house at 10 to 8 and we talked a bit about the new club. Then we started debating about the dress I brought along with me and the one Ino wanted me to wear when the door rang at around quarter past 8. I opened the door to find Hinata shyly fiddling with her sports bag as I greeted her and let her in. We went back to Ino and then I told Hinata what she wanted me to wear and what I brought along.

"She wants me to wear that... _thing_" I said scrunching up my nose at the sight of it. Ino gasped. It was a strapless purple dress that had no sides at the stomache and went to mid thigh.

"It's one of my favourite dresses!" She muttered. I smiled.

"Great then you wear THAT and I'll wear my dress" I stated but then Ino quickly bounced at my bag and took the dress out.

"No way Sak, you need to loosen up, show some skin, don't be scared!" She giggled. "How're you going to impress Sasuke?" Sasuke's going out tonight? But that thought was quickly forgotten at what Ino said next.

"And if you don't want to wear my dress then I guess I could make some adjustments with this" She smirked and ran into the toilet as I chased her but she quickly slammed the door and locked it. And all I could hear was scissors.

I sighed dropping onto her bed as Hinata shyly pulled out her dark blue dress. It went a bit above her knees and had thick straps and was fitted. She also took out light blue stilettos getting dressed as if clubbing was an everyday thing for her.

"Say Hinata do you go out a lot?" I asked randomly still laying down. She blushed furiously.

"Well... With Ino... I guess" She smiled innocently. I laughed. Two minutes later Ino exited the bathroom. I had brought along a crimson dress that had full sleeves and didn't have a deep neck. It had also went down so it touched my knees. It wasn't very tight on me but not too loose either. I looks at the dress now. Ino had cut off the sleeves and put a deep V-neck so it showed cleavage and put a black belt above my stomache. She also shortened the dress so that it was about mig-thigh.

"That's more like it" Ino said. I sweat dropped. Lovely. I sighed and put the dress on, taking black pumps out of my bag. Then as she looked happy with both mine and Hinata's dresses she went to put her own on but before that she went to her phone and texted someone, I raised an eyebrow I hope she wasn't planning on bringing anyone else. She put on a silver strapless dress that was tightened above her stomache by a cloth belt that turned into a bow at her back. The dress went down to her mid-thigh as well. Then after we were all done putting on our make-up, perfume, shoes, etc. We put on our jackets and headed to Inos car. I looked at the time. 9:45, she was right it did take time.

-

-

-

**Sasuke p.o.v**

Naruto kept on complaining about how boring we all were after Sakura left. I sighed and rested my head back, Though I hated to admit it, I was quite bored. Ryo suddenly got up after texting on his phone for ages.

"How 'bout we go out as well?" Ryo said as we all kind of shrugged, except for Naruto who bounced up as well and shouted an agreement. Might as well.

So we all decided to meet up at around half 10 and we all went to do our own things until then.

-

-

-

**Sakura p.o.v**

Ino had decided we go out for drinks first and so we did. After Ino and me got a little tipsy we decided to go to the club, with Hinata making sure we didn't rape anyone. Poor Hinata.

We got to the new club at around quarter to 11 and we immediately started dancing. I recognised the song Bad Romace by Lady Gaga come on and felt some random guy wrap his arms around my waist. I giggled and danced with him. I noticed Hinata just stood on a stool and Ino had went off with some guy in some corner. Screw Sasuke, I'll enjoy myself. He was way too much stress.

I turned to the random guy who had been holding onto my waist, noticing his familiar brown hair and eyes but ignored it as we started making out. He stopped and whispered into my ear.

"Want to come back to my place?" he said seductively, I drunkenly giggled. And then I started looking around before turning to him.

"WHERE'S MY FRIEND?" I randomly shouted, though it wasn't that loud over the music. He gave me a confused look as I walked away looking for Ino or Hinata. He seemed to be following me but I ignored him. I found Hinata talking to some guy. I shoved my way through people to get to her and the guy seemed to get the message that he wasn't getting any of me tonight and stalked off.

"HINAATTTAA!!" I giggled hugging her to death.

"A-Are you ok?" She said worriedly but I just nodded and looked at the guy she was talking to.

"Heya Sakura!!" Familiar, I squinted my eyes and then remembered. Naruto!

"What are you doing here!?" I asked him wobbling a bit.

"Me and the guys decided to go out" He grinned, taking another sip of his drink. Does that mean Sasuke was here? I looked around and saw Ino and Shikamaru dancing _very closely_. I started walking through the crowd looking around for Sasuke. After a while of trying to look for him I got another drink and just started dancing again. Then I saw him standing with Neji as he refused another girl who came up to him. I walked over to him and grinned.

"SASUKE!" I giggled. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, smirking.

"Sakura" He said calmly.

"Let's dance!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. Neji nudged him with a smirk.

"Go on Uchiha" He said almost mockingly, Sasuke rolled his eyes but let me drag him to the dance floor none the less. I danced close to him trying to get him to dance too as he just smirked down at me. Then someone pushed me from behind making me go even closer to Sasuke. I took in his scent while closing my eyes, enjoying it while I could.

'_**He always did smell good'**_ Inner Sakura said dreamily. I looked up at him opening my eyes and noticed him staring back at me. I weakly smiled and didn't notice as our faces got closer and closer...

I shyly kissed him at first. An innocent kiss. But it turned into something much more intense. Sasuke pulled back for a second and I noticed the want in his eyes. He started kissing me again but then I remembered. Sasuke, the guy who I fell for, but he wasn't there to catch me so it seemed he broke me. I pulled away from him almost urgently. I shook my head as I ran away from him burying myself into the crowd. I looked around to try and find Ino or Hinata and just my luck I found them both at the bar with the guys. I walked up to them as I tried not to let tears build up in my eyes.

What had I told myself?

_What _had I told myself?

Not to involve him in my personal matters. Don't let him close. But I couldn't ignore the feeling of wanting to go back to him and just jump him. It seems like when I left I locked my heart and forgot the key with Sasuke. And he just got the chance to open my heart to him again. I went to Ino.

"Hey I' m going to go home, I'm getting kind of tired" She looked at me confused.

"But it's only like 1" She said frowning and I just weakly smiled and shrugged. I noticed Ryo was there.

"I'll take her home" I heard from behind as I shut my eyes. Please don't be Sasuke. Please don't be Sasuke. I opened my eyes. And it was Sasuke. Ino nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea!" She said slurring and stumbling a bit and giggled when she landed into Shikamarus chest who only muttered a troublesome. I looked to Ryo for help, but he was talking to some random girl. I inwardly growled and turned to Sasuke.

"No, I'll take the bus"

"It's ok, I'll drop you" he muttered. I smiled bitterly.

"Oh but Sasuke you dropped me a long time ago" With that said I walked off. I felt a presence next to me.

"About time" I muttered.

"What? She was hot" Ryo said innocently as he led me to the car.

-

-

-

Screw being friends with Sasuke. I ignored him at school, and if I ever saw him outside of school. Ignored him when he came over to hang out with the guys or when everyone was meeting up.

I went to my locker. It was Wednesday now. And I hadn't talked a word to Sasuke though I saw him. I took out a nice novel I had been reading. About a geeky girl falling for a popular guy, kind of reminding me of Sasuke and I though this story was a happily ever after. So cliché... If only my life was like this novel. I sighed.

I took out my books I needed for next class and put them into my messenger bag. When I closed my locker I noticed Sasuke walking towards me. I quickly turned and began power walking. But of course he caught up with me grabbing my wrists and putting me against the wall. There was barely anyone in the hall right now since the bell had gone about 10 minutes ago.

"Sakura..." He muttered putting his forehead against mine.

"Is there something you need, Sasuke?" I said strongly though I was trembling on the inside.

"Don't do this to me..." He whispered. I looked him in the eyes.

"And why shouldn't I?" I said coldly. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"See even you have nothing to say" I said quietly looking down. And then he muttered something. My eyes widened and I looked up at him.

"What..?" I whispered shocked. He looked at me.

"Because...."

-

-

-

_**Me: BWHAHAHAHHAH-cough cough-**_

_**Evil henchman a.k.a Itachi-chan: Water?**_

_**Me: No thank you **__**.... Now where was I? Oh yes. HAHAHAHAHA. I'm sure I have tortured u by not completing that sentence! ;]**_

_**-Pwease don't kill me O__O-**_

_**Anyhoo Thanks fer the reviews guys :D **_

_**Special thanks to...**_

_**MewAlice**__(Hope you liked this chap:]!)__**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**__(Thank u^^I'll try to get onto Sasuke's parents death in the nect chap :D)**red-dragon93551**(LOL, Dw! There's more fighting coming up O__O Hope u liked this chap :])**Cherry blossom 16**(Haha,Oki I'll try :] Thanks)**Theary15**(Thanks :D)**Twisted Musalih**(Haha, Thank youu~~ :DD)**xXxtellmewhyxXx**(Lmao, More of Sakura Badass shall come :D Hope u liked this chap)**princess-dq**(Thank you! :])**SasoLOVE111**(Thankss :D Hope u liked this chap)**SakuraHarunoKinomoto**(Thanks :D Hope u weren't disappointed with this chap)**xX-mysterious-unknown-xX**(Yep, Thank you :D)**I Love All Books**(Hope u liked this chap :])**NearKuun**(Haha, Thankksss ;D Indeed. Lmfaooo, Im sure that truely was Fail XD TY :D 3)**Laurie-Estelle(**xD Hope u liked this chap then ^_^)**Sakura crystals**(Thanks :D Mhm, But she's still kinda mad yano? :] Well I hope u werent disappointed with this chap :D)**Midnight Angel Sakura**(Thank youu! :D)**Soul-Jazz**(Thanks! :D Yeah I just re-read over it there and noticed xD I'll try not to make that mistake :x)**XJane-chanX**(Haha Yup, Thanks :])**Angel Hidden In The Shadows**(Thanks, Hope u liked this chap^^)**x l a z y p s y c h o**(Haha Thanks xD Sasuke was singing I hate everything about you by Three days grace :])**egirl88w00**(Thanks :] Well hoped u liked this chap^^)**a l i c e X3 in wonderland**(XD Ah, Thanks x])**sasusakuforever99**(Heya, I definitely will :D Hope u liked this chap)**blueangelblackdevildeidaraluv**(Hope u liked this chap :])**pata1314**(XD Thanks :D I'll keep trying to make it longer :3)**DreamerxReality**(Lmao Thanks :D Well things are still patching up between them :])**PassionateSasukexSakuraLover**(Haha Thanks :D Hoped u liked this chap)_

_**I LOVE U ALL DATTEBAYO!!! ;D [lmao] ^____^**_


	8. Chapter 7: Things she didn't know

**Title: **From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary: **[AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto!! Or the lovely music xD

**Chapter 7:** Things she didn't know.

-

-

-

**Sakura p.o.v**

"Because…"

But before he got the chance to repeat himself, we got interrupted. Naruto came bouncing down the hallway.

"Oi, Sasuke!!" He shouted. "The coach is looking for you!! He sent me to come and get you!! Now stop raping Sakura-chan and come on!!" He smiled goofily oblivious to the tense aura.

Sasuke released me stepping away from me before he walked off with Naruto stalking after him. I was frozen in the same position looking where Sasuke had been a few seconds ago. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I decided It's best I go home. I slowly trudged to the nurse's office.

I saw the school nurse, Shizune, there and went up to her.

"Uhm, Excuse me, but I'm not feeling very well" I said weakly, holding onto my stomach.

Ok, I know you're probably thinking what she's faking sick? But I'll have you know that this is my first time. Call me a coward but I was NOT able to face Sasuke again, not after what he said. And even so not after how that made me feel. As much as I hate drama it seemed to love me.

Shizune gave me a worried look and set me down on a couch.

"Would you like me to call home?" I nodded as Shizune walked off to call my parents. Then I froze. SHIT. Parents... I quickly looked over to her but she was already on the phone. She walked up to me smiling.

"Your father has sent someone to come collect you" Damn.

'**That's what you get for wanting to avoid Sasuke' **Inner Sakura sneered.

-

-

-

So here I was sitting in my parent's house while they discussed my marriage. Wasn't I supposed to be sick? Sigh. I had zoned them out a while ago, it was kind of annoying how I didn't get a say in any of this. They started off saying they'd given me enough time and they got no response and blah blah blah…. I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura darling are you listening?" My mother said smiling at me.

"Uhm yes?" I said unsurely.

"Good then you should know that we have picked who you should wed as soon as you're out of school" She said looking through some papers with my father.

"What? I mean could you remind me?" I said sheepishly. She looked at me giggling.

"Hyuuga Neji, silly" She said.

"Now we have to arrange meeting up with them and discussing…"

Hyuuga Neji? Hyuuga Neji?

I groaned, they couldn't be serious.

"Mom are you sure he's the right one…for me?" I said hoping she would magically say "NO HONEY OF COURSE NOT. IM SUCH A FOOL. LETS GET YOU TO WED UCHIHA SASUKE" But what I got instead was…

"Well of course dear. He's smart, handsome, and rich, He's perfect!" She said. "Now I'm going to go arrange a meeting with them, you should rest" With that's said she and my father walked off.

'_He's smart, handsome, rich, basically perfect, eh?'_

'**BUT HE'S NOT SASUKE'**

'_But... he's... not... Sasuke…'_ I thought to myself somewhat dazed.

'_And Neji is kind enough I guess. He's protective of people close to him.'_ I thought thinking of Hinata._ 'And Tenten…they've been going out for a year. Aw there so sweet together…' _I thought smiling. Then sat up abruptly, eyes wide, mouth hung open.

"SHIT"

'_Damnit now Tenten's going to hate me. AND NEJI'S GOING TO HATE ME AND OH MY FUCKING GOD IM GOING TO BE IN A ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP WITH A GUY WHO WILL HATE MY GUTS AND WILL WANT TO DIG A DEEEEEP HOLE AND BURY ALIVE AND WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT IS…'_ I thought hyperventilating for a second before trying to calm down._ 'But what's more important is what about Sasuke'_ I frowned lying back down.

"_Because I would never intentionally hurt someone I love"_

I fumed. Never intentionally hurt some he loves? Bullshit. Was that his way of saying "I love you" or something. Because it does NOT sound right to me. It sounds screwed up.

If he loved me then why did he let me be humiliated back then?

If he loved me then why did he _play with my emotions?_

If he _fucking loved me_ then why the hell did he_ let me walk out of his life?_

I bit my lip as I tried to hold back tears that were dying to come out. How many times have I cried over him? How many times have I let him do what he wants and not fight back? I was sincerely sick of it.

That's when I decided if he let me walk out of his life once and survived when he apparently loved me then hopefully he'll just let me walk out of his life again…

'**INTO AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP WITH MR STICK UP HIS ASS NUMBER 2?' **Inner Sakura screeched. But I sighed.

'_Yeah…'_

-

-

-

So I went from ignoring Sasuke to be just damn awkward around Sasuke. What he said. And what I'll have to do. I was a very confused teenager at that moment, so I did what every teenager would do. Go to her best mates!

I had told Ino what happened, including the Hyuuga factor. She screamed. _Loudly_. My neighbors had complained. Hinata already knew the about the Neji thing so I just told her about Sasuke. They were the only two I trusted to keep this a secret.

I sighed as Ino sat on my right and Hinata on my left. I pulled my knees to my chest, not paying attention to the current movie playing about love-sick couples.

'Neji... Sasuke.... Neejjjiiii..... Saasssuukkee...' Damn this was hard. If I picked Neji it would be like I'm that headstrong girl. But if I ran to Sasuke, he'd think I'm still that annoying little girl. For all I know this could be another trick.

I decided to forget about that now and focused on the movie when Ino decided to beak the silence.

"You guys wanna go clubbing again?" She grinned. I frowned and smacked her across the head.

"Uh. **NO!**" I said muttering the first bit then shouting the No. She pouted giving me the puppy eyes.

"_No_. No way. I do not need a repeat of what happened last time. Thank you." I said turning back to the movie ignoring Hinata and Inos whispers.

I love Ino and all, as a sister, but sometimes she can be so dense. Almost like Naruto.

I shut my eyes tightly. _'Don't even think_ Naruto because it'll only lead up to something you want to stay far away from at this moment.'

No matter what I do everything can be related to Sasuke. And in my Sasuke-obsessed mind, I BELIEVE IT ALWAYS BRINGS ME BACK TO THAT FRICKIN ASSHOLE.

_Sigh._ **Life sucks**.

-

-

-

I walked into the school next morning. I saw Neji at his locker. I froze. My mom said she was going to meet up with them about two days ago. Knowing her she went straight away. That would mean he knows as well. I tried to sneak away but unfortunately I was too late.

"Sakura." I heard his cold stoic voice say. I turned to him, smiling nervously.

"_Heeeeeey _Neeejiii..." I said looking for an escape route. Neji raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"So you know about it as well" He stated. I immediately drooped slightly, nodding my head.

"Listen, Neji, I'm really sorry. I know about you and Tenten but I couldn't say anything to my mother, I mean she's so hyped up and if I wasn't to marry you then she'd pair me up with someone else. And really I have no idea what kind of guy she'd pick so I guess you could say I'm a bit selfish as well. But if you're _reaaalllyy_ against it, I could-" I spoke really fast but was interrupted by Neji.

"Haruno. It's okay. Tenten and I broke up a few days ago actually. So my uncle took this opportunity and forced me into agreeing." Whoa. That must be the longest thing I've ever heard him say... Wait... _What?_

"No abusive relationship..?" I muttered. Realizing what I said I quickly covered my mouth with my hand as my eyes widened but I was too late. He heard it. Just as I was about to say something I heard him chuckle.

Wait hang on there. Hyuuga Neji actually chuckled? Now I'm expecting the sky to start falling.

"So what happened between you and Tenten?" I asked him as we walked around. Quickly adding a "If you don't mind me asking?" He shook his head.

"She accused me of cheating when she saw me talking to one of my classmates. Apparently Yuki was flirting and I was going along with it. She's so foolish." He said smirking, though it seemed cold.

"Don't worry she'll come around soon" I said smiling at him as he looked away.

"Actually... Sakura I was thinking of something that could help us both..."

-

-

-

I walked around looking for Ino and everyone else. Surprisingly they weren't sitting by the usual tree. Furrowing my eyebrows I kept looking. Walking past a classroom window I spotted them, well actually it was Sasuke and Karin. I raised an eyebrow. Looking to see if anyone was around I leaned closer to get a better view. I couldn't hear them though.

They seemed to be muttering.

"Let...girlfriend...I...you...Sakura" My ears perked up at the mention of my name.

"Hn...Sakura...you...love..." Me Karin love? What the hell? Did he think we were lesbians?!

'Was he comparing me to her? How he loves...her...' It hurt to think that

_"I would never intentionally hurt the one I love"_

Psh. I'm not even going to start.

Then I saw Karin move in to kiss Sasuke but he suddenly grabbed her arms pushing her away slightly. My eyes widened. Hope started rising in my chest and all these thoughts invaded my mind.

He doesn't like her?

Do I have a chance?

Did he _really_ mean what he said?

The thought gave me butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't help the smile from showing itself on my face.

But then she said something and tried again. My heart suddenly dropped to my stomach. The smile long gone. The corner of my eyes started to sting. I watched them kiss unable to tear my gaze away or ignore the tug at my heart as déjà vu hit at full blast. I turned around, stomping away angrily.

I _will _marry Neji.

I _will_ give Sasuke a piece of his own medicine.

But most of all...

I _will_ try to forget him...

Forcing the unshed tears back I walked away, with my head held high, but feeling as if my heart was down low.

-

-

-

I marched up to Neji slamming his locker closed attracting attention from around us. He gave me a confused look. I grinned.

"I'll do it" He smirked at me.

"Great" He murmured grabbing his bag as we walked out of the school together, ignoring the looks we got from people, knowing how we would be the schools latest gossip soon.

-

-

-

When I got home I sat with Ryo on the couch watching some old action movie, filling him in on what was happening.

"What's up?" I asked him facing him completely. His eyes shifted to my face for a second before returning to the screen. He has been so distant ever since that night at the club.

"Nothing" He muttered. I raised an eyebrow obviously not buying it.

"Seriously you can tell me"

"No it's nothing." It hurt slightly to think he didn't trust me enough to share his problems. He had been so quiet nowadays. And I barely saw him apart from when he came home late and I'd be awake. I frowned and looked down at my hands.

"Y-... You don't trust me?" I murmured. I felt him grab my chin and he looked me in the eyes. His expression dead serious. He furrowed his eyebrows

"How could you even think that Sak?" He sounded hurt.

"Well a girl can only assume when whose like a brother to her starts growing distant" I told him looking straight into his eyes fiercely. He smiled weakly and shook his head.

He slowly leaned close to me as if seeing it was okay, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek while his other hand wandered to my hip, until our lips were slightly brushing each other. My emerald eyes wide and his sapphire eyes observing my reaction.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and I could feel his minty breath on my lips. Suddenly he pulled away, got off the couch and stalked up stairs. I heard his door room close but I couldn't think properly at the moment. I heard him muttering to himself and groaned.

Maybe I didn't mind it so much when no guy used to even look at me rather than _this._

-

-

-

So I awoke the next morning, feeling awkward and basically shit.

I slowly got up from bed and crawled out of the covers. Grabbing my towel I headed towards the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stood under the steamy water closing my eyes. The warm water relaxing my muscles.

After I was done shampooing and conditioning my hair and washing my body I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body.

I wanted to scream when I realized I forgot my under garments in my room. Slowly un locking the door. I quickly opened the door about to run to my room. When I noticed Ryo door was open a bit. But what surprised me was that it was _empty._

I gasped immediately running down stairs, forgetting the fact I had to get dressed.

I saw Ryo eating an apple while looking at some paper. But I noticed his suitcase beside him.

"Ryo?" I said unsurely. He looked up from his page surprised.

"Sakura." He said or more like muttered. My eyes gazed at his suitcase then back at his face.

"What's going on?" I tried to keep my voice from breaking as fear erupted inside of my chest. He laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you see actually Uhm it seems like I actually have a relative alive. Uhm my aunt. She didn't know about me an when she found out. She... Sent me a letter asking if I could... Stay with her for awhile... Since she's... Old? And so I'm leaving for a while." He said awkwardly coughing into his hands as I gave him a dead panned stare.

"Bullshit." I said confidently. "It hurts knowing that your lying to me you know that Ryo?" I whispered.

He sighed.

"Look I got to go" He said grabbing his suitcase.

"When will come back home?" I asked him meekly. He stiffened at the word home.

"I... don't know" He said as he continued walking towards the door. Tears filled me eyes and they started running down my face.

"Ryo!" I screamed and he stopped. "Please... Don't leave me" I whispered but I was sure he heard it loud and clear. I ran up to him, hugging him from behind.

"Don't go Ryo...Please... Stay with me..." I said shaking my head. "I don't know what i'll do without you" He was quiet. I shook him slightly.

"Say something...please" I said. He turned around. Sadness was written all over his face. He shook his head.

"You don't need me" He said removing my arms from him. "You'll be fine. I'm sure of it." He said stiffly.

"I-I..." He put his finger to my lips and then ran his hand through my hair while the other one caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes. Then I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes snapped open, widening. Realizing he was going to be gone. For a long time. I let him steal a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, taking in his scent, so I would never forget him.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"You don't know how amazing that felt to me... And one more thing before I leave" He said looking into my eyes, neither one of us smiling.

"I love you" With that said, he was gone. For god knows how long. I curled up into fetal position and cried.

-

-

-

_**Btw for anyone who has this in their head. THIS IS NOT A SAKUxRYO NOR SAKUxNEJI STORY :] Just incase. (A.k.a why Ryo's out of the picture. Though I didn't want him to leave D:)**_

**_Who can guess Neji and Sakura's plan? I'll dedicate the next chapter FOR YOUU :D (And put in something you want? -wiggly eyebrows-)XD_**

_**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to…**_

_**Satorie writer**__(I'm sure you didn't expect that? XD Thanks :])__**princess-dq**__(Ty^^)__**Dazzling Amaya**__(Thank you :D Don't worry there's too much drama for them to get together right now O.O)__**XJane-chanX**__('Cuz Im evil? :D xD Thanks)__**Akuma Luver**__(Haha, Thankss XD Don't worry I'll finish this story, Im getting into it now O_O At first I was like meh but not anymore :D)__**xXxtellmewhyxXx**__(Dum Dum Dum.. :D Thank u)__**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**__(Yeahh D: Uhm I'll try and get to Itachi in the next chapter :D Or he'll come veerryy soon, SUSPENSE O_O xD Thanks :])__**Midnight Angel Sakura**__(Ima evil person :3 Thanks^^)__**Kumiko-oneechan**__(Suspenseful isn't it? :D)__**SasuSakuMusaRiven**__(Thank you :D)__**SammywitSwagger**__(Yosh Evil indeed :D Thank you~)__**QuietShadowz**__(XD Thank u :3)__**ruby5602**__(Thanks :D)__**Twisted Musalih**__(Hope u liked this chap~ :D Bet u didn't ecpext the Ryo thing?Or maybe u did :O xD)__**MewAice**__(No prob :D Thank you ^^)__**red-dragon93551**__(WOOT :D Im glad u liked it and Thanks :D)__**NearKunn**__(Indeed XD Im glad ur liking this story :D Ty)__**Laurie-Estelle**__(Thank you! ^__^)__**.Fashion Monster.**__(Thanks xD)__**Angel Hidden In The Shadows**__(I don't believe it either :O I just typed it then I was like Whhaaaatttt? And then I was like Okii I'll keep it :D Thank u ^^)__**SasoLOVE111**__(Ah Thank you :D It was… DUM DUM DUMM… KIBA. Yeah I know I couldn't think of anyone else who would be like that XD)__** Soul-Jazz**__(Thank you :D)__**nashbunny**__(Zomg D; Kung Fu Panda O__O And Thanks :D)__**sasusakulovexx**__(XD Thank u ^^)__**hikari98**__(Ty :D)__**krystalhatake**__(Thanks :])__**Starfire8001**__(Tehe x3 Thank u :D)__**Sunshine Uchiha**__(Torture :] BWHAHAHA :D Hope u liked this chap)__**hay lin94**__(Thank u :D)__**Gardian7**__(XD Thanks :])__**janna17**__(Tyy :D)__**xX-mysterious-unknown-Xx**__(THANK YOU :D CAPS ROCK :])__**DreamerxReality**__(Not yeeeet :P Tooo much drama going on XD)__**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**__(Thanks :])__**sportieblondie**__(Thank youu :D)__**egirl88w00**__(Thanks xD :] Sakura gave in easily because she's tired of resisting but what happened here is that deep inside she's still scared :O Ya know? XD :3)__**ilovemusic11**__(Haha Thank you :D)__**PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover**__(Thanks :D Yeah I guess it didn't really count that much because she was kind of whatever. But Sasuke however was a completely different matter, he was sober ;])__**sasusaku11**__(Tyy :D)__**xForeverinMex**__(XD Thanks :D)_

_**Everytime you don't review… SASUKE KILLS A KITTEN :|**_

_**SAVE THE KITTENS PEOPLE D':**_


	9. Chapter 8: Uninvited Guests

**Title: **From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary: **[AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto! Or the lovely music xD

**Chapter 8: **Uninvited Guests.

_**This chapter is for the awesome people who were able to guess Neji and Sakura's plan(Or half of it XD) :D**_

_**WhiteRose95, nijina**__(U Guessed right on the dot O_O)__**, rain89, Mitsu Amarant, GREEN FLUFFY CUPCAKE, Sunshine Uchiha, yobrother91200 and I Love All Books.**_

_**You guys rock :]**_

He's gone. Ryo is gone. Far away. Away from me. He loved me. He_ loves_ me. And all I ever did was complain about my life to him. Now that I think about it he never confided in me with his problems. The only time I remember helping him when he used to be in a gang.

When I moved to his town.

"_Oi, who are you, pinky?" –smirk-_

When he saved me.

"_Akito I knew you were bad but I didn't think you would sink this low. Tsk, tsk"_

When we became friends.

_"Thank you. Uhm what's you're name?" I said shyly. He looked back._

_"Ryo and your's?"_

_"Sakura"_

When he was there when I needed him.

"_It's okay to cry Sak. Never mind them. They don't know what you've been through"_

When he told me he _loved_ me.

"_I love you"_

And suddenly it dawned upon me. I was such a fool. He was like a brother to me. And I just let him walk out of my life. Like Sasuke let me walk out of his life. That would mean Ryo hated me. The thought brought tears to my eyes and made me clutch the teddy bear I was holding even harder. I didn't know what to think anymore. I felt lost. Lost without Ryo standing next to me whispering that everything will be okay.

But he wasn't there. And nothing was going to be okay. I let out a choked sob.

Look at me. Just sitting there crying. Doing absolutely nothing about it. I felt _disgusting_ and _worthless._

But most of all, I felt _pathetic._

**Sasuke p.o.v**

I looked at the blank TV screen. My thoughts equally blank. I ignored my surroundings. Only focused on the letter in front of me. My eyes hardened at the last word.

_Itachi_

He leaves me to fend for myself. Promising to keep in touch. But he's a liar. And I _hate_ him.

"_I'm going to run the company from now on. Until you are capable of running it. Do not do anything stupid, Sasuke."_

"_But.. I'll be alone"_

"_This is a cold world Sasuke. Do not worry I shall try to send you letters once in a while. Goodbye"_

And he left. After my parents died. After Sakura left. He left as well. What had I left? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Money? Yes.

Looks? Yes.

Power? Yes.

Love? No.

Suddenly I felt the urge to destroy something. But I resisted. Re-reading over the letter a million times.

_Hello Sasuke._

_I'm sure you are surprised to receive a letter. But there is no time for such silly emotions._

_Get ready to take over the company soon. As soon as you graduate I want you to come and start learning. _

_But I am coming in a week's time, maybe less, to check up on you and see how you are progressing._

_I will be expecting to hear from you soon. I sincerely hope you listened to me and didn't do anything stupid._

_Uchiha, Itachi._

I could feel the smirk on his face as he wrote the last line. I scoffed. I had done something very stupid even when you were here. I leaned back into the couch, staring at the ceiling.

I let a certain pink-haired woman snatch something very precious to me.

I looked at the two photo frames in front of me. One of my family when I was younger. My mother was handing me a present as I took it blushing, my father and Itachi smiling down at us, which rarely ever happened. And the other one of Sakura. The day before she left. She wore a dress I got her, a emerald halter dress. Her hair was up in a bun with some strands covering her face. She had been looking out the window at that time, gazing at the moon. She looked gorgeous.

Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone else.

How about a little visit to her house, to focus on something other than that letter. I'm sure she won't mind.

**Sakura p.o.v**

I didn't expect to hear my doorbell ring. First I decided to ignore it. Then a thought flew through my head. What if it was Ryo? Getting up from my spot, I ran to the door. I pulled the door open with a hopeful expression on my face.

But I was mistaken. It was the person I last wanted to see.

"_Because I would never intentionally hurt someone I love"_

I quickly tried to slam the door shut but he quickly put his foot in between and used his other hand to force it open. I let go of the door.

"Go away" I said confidently. He looked at me emotionless as always.

"Hn" He looked away. I twitched.

"Listen, I'm really not in the mood for this, can you just _please_ leave?" I pleaded though I knew he wouldn't leave. He looked at me.

"Something's wrong?" He asked. I gave him a look that said 'Was it the tear streaked face that gave me away? Or the fact I'm in a bad mood?' Then he did something very un-Sasuke like.

"Want to talk about it?" He muttered. I fake gasped.

"Is this really Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked cautiously, with an underlying tone of playfulness. He gave me an annoyed glare. I managed to crack a smile since Ryo left. But thinking about him leaving just brought tears to my eyes again. I felt my knees grow weak as I let myself collapse on the floor, but Sasuke caught me. He furrowed his eyebrows, as if trying to read me.

I had sworn never to cry in front of this man ever again. But I couldn't help it. It was such a horrible feeling. Suddenly he lifted me up, closing the door with his foot. He walked into the living room with me dangling on his shoulder. He lied me down on my couch and I saw him observe the room.

"Where's Ryo?" He asked me, looking into my eyes. I averted his gaze, looking down at my hands.

"He's gone" I whispered. Sasuke frowned.

"Gone where?" He asked, it sounded more like a command. I looked up at him.

"Away from me" I managed to croak out. To anyone else he would've seemed normal, but I could tell he was surprised by the tiny fraction of his eyes widening or the slight twitch of his hands. Not caring at the moment I hugged him for comfort, fully ready for him to push me away and tell me I was annoying. The thought made me want to hug him tighter afraid that he'll leave me alone as well.

Surprisingly I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. And we sat there on the couch, for god knows how long, in each others arms.

And at that moment I'm sure we were both thinking

_'Just like old times'_

It wasn't until I remembered seeing him with Karin did I pull away. He gave me a confused look, tilting his head to the side a bit. If I had seen him do that 4 years ago I would have squealed in delight at his cute face. But the only thing I could think of was him and Karin sharing that kiss. I looked away, but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. Just like Ryo had.

"What's wrong?" He muttered. I shook my head.

"Just... upset about Ryo leaving, Nothing that you care about" I said moving away from his touch.

"There's something else as well" He stated. I looked up at him shocked, how could he tell? I quickly concealed the shock as I shrugged.

"It's nothing. You're feeling very talkative today aren't you" I said hoping he wouldn't question me any further.

"Trying to change the subject, eh?" He said smirking. I huffed. _'Jerk'_ He put his expressionless mask back on and looked at me.

"Was it what I said the other day?" He muttered. I sighed not giving him an answer.

"Look Sasuke I think you should go now." I felt mean saying that after he had comforted me in his own way and everything. But all I wanted to do right now was sleep. And forget about everything.

"Hn." Back to one-word replies, eh?

"I saw you" He said. "Outside the window, you saw us, didn't you" I looked at him with shock and horror. He_ knew_? I was quiet. I didn't know what to say to that. So I simply shrugged.

"Like I care what you do with her" I said, practically hissing out 'her'. He raised an eyebrow and suddenly leaned in close to me.

"So you wouldn't care is I got with another girl?" He murmured. I resisted the urge to let myself shiver as his breath caressed my cheek. I looked at him in the eyes, glaring, ignoring the heat radiating off him.

"N-No." I inwardly cursed myself for stuttering. And Suddenly he wasn't close to me anymore but he was standing up. He nodded at me and left. I don't know how long I sat there, pondering on the thought of him being with another girl.

I sighed. Remembering I had to meet up with my parents to go meet the Hyuga, I slowly trudged up the stairs. I took a shower and put on a crimson spaghetti strapdress with black pumps. I grabbed my purse and headed out to my parents house.

Once I got there I greeted my parents and waited for my mother to finish getting ready. Then we went to the Hyuga's house, well more like mansion.

We talked as they served tea. Then they started talking about the marriage, surprisingly asking Neji and I for our opinions as well. Neji went first as I nodded at him.

"Sakura-san and I have discussed the marriage and we believe it would be proper for us to court before deciding." He said in a polite tone. My mother instantly agreed, she loved Neji and believe that him courting me would make me love him too. I let out a sigh of relief as they agreed.

"We'll give you one month, and that's it" Hiashi said strictly, seeing as Neji's parents were dead, his uncle was planning the wedding with my parents, asking our opinions as well _of course._

That was a _loooong_ night.

Neji and I stood in front of the school the next day.

"You know everyone is going to be shocked" Neji said.

"Yup"

"Were going to be bombarded with questions"

"Yup"

"Lets go"

"Yup" Hesitantly I grabbed his hand and we walked into the school. I leaned in closer to Neji, smiling brightly.

"You know Sasuke is going to kill me, right?" he whispered in my ear and I giggled.

"You know Tenten is going to slaughter me, right?" I whispered back as he shook his head, smirking. We stopped at my locker, knowing there was a ton of people watching us.

"I'll see you at lunch" Neji said. I smiled at him and nodded. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed my cheek. Pulling away he nodded and walked to his locker. Knowing people were watching I smiled dreamily and turned towards my locker. I hadn't felt anything in that tiny kiss. And I'm sure I wouldn't feel anything if he kissed me on my lips either. I sighed, closing my locker and walking to my class. I ignored the whispers around me.

Suddenly Naruto came running towards me.

"SAKURA-CHAN TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!"

"Uh What?" I asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"That you're dating NEJI?" He said hyperventilating. I gave him a goofy smile. Talk about gossiping spreading out fast. I thought it wouldn't get to them until Lunch.

"But he's so charming" I inwardly laughed at Narutos face.

"You know Tenten's not over him, riiighhtt? She'll probably get jealous" He muttered as I shrugged. Sucks they didn't know that that was what Neji exactly wanted.

"Oh well, he's my man now" I said grinning. Whoa, it seems like I'm a really good actress, he completely believed me as I ranted about how awesome Neji is._ Psh_.

"Hey that means we're going to be brother/sister in laws!" He exclaimed as if their relationship would last forever, remembering that Hinata and Naruto were together.

"Mhm Sure" I said nodding my head.

We talked the rest of the way back to class, seeing as we all had Home room first.

I slightly tensed at the thought of seeing Sasuke and I wondered if Karin would be clinging onto him.

When we entered the classroom I relaxed a bit not seeing Karin there but Sasuke was sitting there. I furrowed my eyebrows. He had his head in his hands and his elbows were supporting him on the desk. He looked stressed. I inwardly frowned. It slightly annoyed me at the fact that I was feeling worried about him.

I sat down in my seat, doing my best in trying to not look over at him and let my concern show. I thanked God when Ino came bouncing in, as prepped up as ever, successfully distracting me.

"Hey forehead" She said beaming. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hii... Why are you all... Uhm hyper and super happy. I mean not that it's a bad thing or anything but....?" I replied unsurely. She sighed dreamily.

"Where to start" She murmured, a bit to herself, looking up at the ceiling.

She told me about how she got with Shikamaru and now they were officially dating and how romantic he was and so on.

By the time she finished Kakashi walked into the room telling us a lame excuse and started the class.

At lunch Neji and I decided to put our plan in action, knowing Tenten and Sasuke usually sat with us at lunch.

I strutted towards where we all usually sat. Everyone was already there and it was my time to shine. I noticed that Karin was there sitting with _her Sasuke-kun_. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I got to them sitting next to Neji though I usually sat next to Sasuke or Ino. I smiled at them ignoring their looks knowing they probably would know by now seeing as how fast rumors spread in this school.

"Hey guys" I said casually, sitting very close to Neji, pretending to do it unconsciously.

Naruto, the only oblivious one, yelled his Hello. Ino gave me suggesting face while slyly saying heeeyyy. The others just muttered a hi while Karin plain out ignored me.

I tried to ignore the fact that Sasuke didn't bother saying hello and wouldn't even look at me. I ignored the hurt I felt, as if I wasn't good enough to acknowledge, but got slightly distracted when Neji decided to slide his arm around my waist.

"Hey" He mumbled into my ear, nuzzling his face into my neck. I was surprised that Neji didn't just simply hold my hand or something, he must really want Tenten be _really_ jealous.

I giggled blushing and ignored the way Sasuke wouldn't look or talk to me, Inos sly looks, Narutos obliviousness to everything, Shikamarus snoring, Tentens glare, Hinatas red face and Karins ugly face. I affectionately cuddled into him.

At least Tenten was getting jealous. I just knew Sasuke wouldn't give a damn. I tried to not give it much thought but I couldn't ignore the tug at my heart. I couldn't even look at him in the eye, knowing he didn't care and as an added fact Karin was practically on top of him. Though when he pushed her away I didn't give it a thought.

_'No need to get high hopes for anything fake'_ I thought to myself bitterly, remembering 4 years ago and not only that but when I saw them kiss in that room. And Sasuke doesn't let just anyone kiss him. But back to the situation at hand.

"I hope you guys aren't too surprised" I said giggling at their expressions. I got no response. I pouted and looked towards Tenten.

"I hope you don't mind... I mean I know you guys broke up awhile ago but I thought it would be alright..." I said faking guilt.

She just shrugged indifferently. But the look in her eyes and everything else about her has been begging to differ. I pretended to gasp suddenly, wanting to get away from the tense atmosphere and tell Neji about Tenten and that it didn't matter about Sasuke. This was all just too much. Though I knew we would have to keep pretending to court to get our parents off our backs well until they found out that we didn't actually want to marry each other.

'_As if they'll care'_ Well at least when Neji gets Tenten he'll be free of the pressuring, though I wasn't sure if Hiashi would approve of her. Knowing my parents I'd have to get with someone like Sasuke. I inwardly snorted, yeah sure.

"Oh, man! I forgot my bag in the classroom." I said smiling goofily and looked at Neji. "Will you come with me to get it, Neji-kun?" He nodded and we got up excusing ourselves. I grabbed his hand and we walked inside the school. I led him to my homeroom. I turned to look at him and grinned as I leaned against the wall.

"You're plan is working. Tenten is furious! She's practically dying of jealousy. You can totally tell" I chirped.

"And Sasuke?" He asked calmly though looked pleased. I looked down at my feet.

"Well Uhm... About that I think we should just forget about him. He doesn't seem to be affected so like we'll just pretend to date until she practically jumps you and our parents leave us alone though I doubt they're going to" I said weakly smiling. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Well actually Sakura, didn't you notice how Sa-" he was cut off by me raising a hand. I heard footsteps coming towards this room. I quickly looked out of the window and saw Sasuke missing out of the group but then again so was Karin though I didn't give that much thought.

A _horrible_ hope rose inside of me. Maybe he came to see what was taking so long, but that would be un-Sasuke like. Maybe... Maybe He's jealous. I smirked, time to test that theory.

I grabbed Neji forcing his hands to quickly pin me against the wall. I planted a kiss on his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. Thankfully he went along with it and put his hands on my hips. If it wasn't Sasuke and somebody else then oh well, I'd apologize to Neji and tell him I thought someone from the group was coming.

I heard the door open quietly and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Uchiha sign on his t-shirt. I pretended not to notice the door open and instead ignored the fact he was probably staring at us.

Paybacks a bitch, Sasuke, Remembering seeing Sasuke with Karin.

Neji never questioned me why I did what I did, but I think he got what happened by the fact Sasuke wasn't there when we got back and how Sasuke had ignored us for the rest of the day. I smiled softly to myself, maybe it was working. Maybe just maybe I could get _The_ Sasuke Uchiha to confess us. I buried my face into my pillow, blushing at the thought.

'_It'll be so awesome if does. And then we go to Ryo and rub it in his-'_I quickly stopped my thoughts remembering that he was… gone. I sighed.

**Sasuke p.o.v**

It had been around a week since Neji and Sakura started courting. I tightened my hold on my sheets.

How could she like him? He was _not_ good enough for her. He didn't deserve her at all. I silently fumed but got distracted when I heard the doorbell ring. Sighing, I got up ignoring the fact I should put my t-shirt on and went to the door. I opened the door and to my surprised, there stood the person I last wanted to see.

"Hello Sasuke" He smirked.

And I resisted the urge to slam the door. I twitched.

"Itachi" He was wearing a business suit with his hair tied back, as usual, but that wasn't what surprised me, it was the woman who had her arm intertwined with his. The lines on his face seemed deeper then the last time we met, but that was ages ago. The girl next to him had black hair and icy blue eyes. She seemed serious and stern just like him. She wore a deep purple sun dress with black flats.

Had he gotten with the female version of him? That thought freaked me out. I stepped back, letting them walk in.

"I'm going to go change" I said awakwardly before heading up to my room. When I was done changing I went to my living room and saw then sitting down. I went and sat down on the opposite couch.

"How's the company" I asked, resisting the urge to glare. He shrugged indifferently as the woman next to him looked around.

"Same as always." He never was one to talk much. I sighed.

"So what made you want to suddenly hand the company over to me, or actually just visit me after all this time?" I asked, giving the women a quick glance. He smirked.

"The company is too time-consuming for me; I have better things to do then handle a silly company. As for visiting you, well Nanami here wanted to meet you" He said looking at the women, Nanami. I raised an eyebrow.

"Helloooo! I'm Nanami, well I think you've guessed that much already" She chirped grinning. I stared at her. I take it back, _nothing_ like Itachi. Though I inwardly snickered at the thought of Itachi being like that. "I just really wanted to meet you since 'Tachi talks about you _allllllll_ the time." She kind of reminded me of Sakura, the friendly playfulness. I smirked.

"Hn" She suddenly stopped grinning. She gave me a deadpan look.

"Don't tell me Itachi got you hooked on that word too!" She pouted.

Yeah. Definitely like Sakura.

**Sakura p.o.v**

If someone knew why Sasuke let Karin hang around with us. It would be Naruto. Though they didn't seem that close they were actually like brothers. Or so they seemed to be now more then before anyway. Maybe something happened while I was gone? I continued to look around for Naruto and eventually spotted his blonde hair.

"Naruto!" I shouted going over to him.

"Sakura-chan!" He said grinning.

"Hey I was wondering if I could ask you something…" I said hesitantly. He nodded, smiling.

"Sure"

"About… Sasuke"

"Go on"

"I was wondering if you knew about… why he's letting Karin hang out with us." I said unsurely, quickly adding "I mean like Ino told me Sasuke stopped hanging out with her and didn't like her and stuff… so I was just wondering if you knew, just curious"

He looked around and then finally set his gaze on me, the usual grin was gone. He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Well since that bastard isn't going to tell you, I might as well. Though I'm sure you're not going to believe me…"

_**Yay for cliffhangers XD Sry for the slow update guys. Though my exams are starting on the 9**__**th**__** of June all my teachers are going crazy with the homework and class tests XD**_

_**P.s For anyone who doesn't know Sakura let Ryo kiss her because she knew he was going away so it was just a one time thing. As if seeking comfort though he was leaving her. You know? :o**_

_**P.S.S I'm sorry if Itachi or Sasuke or any other characters seem OOC, if you think they do maybe you could tell me a bit how to make them act? :D Though I've watched them I believe I can never get them right XD**_

_**Let us see who can guess why Karin is hanging out with them :]**_

_**Special thanks to…**_

_**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**__(Thank you^^ I guess Ryo couldn't bear to see Sakura with other men? Ta-Da, Itachi… with a WOMAN :O xD Good idea!)__**Twisted Musalih**__(Thanks :D)__**WhiteRose95**__(You're right! :D)__**ProBowler**__(Thanks :])__**nijina**__(Have no fear, uhm… Ryo will appear! :D He's not going to be gone forever ;D And Ur Totally Awesome because you unveiled my evil plan XD And Tyy)__**rain89**__(Yuup! And Sakura wanted to see if Sasuke would get jealous as well:] Ur welcome :DD And Thank u for reviewing)__**MewAlice**__(Yeah, If Ryo told her and stayed, she'd have another prob and her being with Sasuke would pain him :] Thanks :D)__**Soul-Jazz**__(Aw, Thank you:D)__**Mitsu Amarante**__(Thank youu XD Hmm Something along those lines but can you guess How she's blackmailing him? :] And Yosh Ur right :D)__**Proclaimed Penguin Princess**__(Thank u :] Changed the rating down to K? :O I thought T was okay for curses XD)__**SasoLOVE111**__(Thank youu ^^ Yeah… Im sure it would pain him to see Sakura with other guys :O)__**ilovemusic11**__(Thanks! :D)__**GothicGoddess666**__(XD Thank you :])__**GREEN FLUFFY CUPCAKE**__(Yup ur right :D And Ty ^^)__**Sunshine Uchiha**__(Yeah…And U got it right :D Thank u :])__**yobrother91200**__(Yup Ur right! :D There is going to be a reason behind Sasuke doing what he did when they were younger :P I shall reveal it in the next chapter! :D)__**Starfire8001**__(Yosh, Sasuke is screwed up in the head :| XD Thankss :])__**dijanexryoma-kun**__(Thanks :D)__**XxWheresTheeFudgexX**__(Thank youu xD)__**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**__(Yay, Ty :D)__** DreamerxReality**__(Awww D:I personally thought I was bad at writing sad scenes :o)__**Elven Nightingale Dreamer**__(Thank u ^^)__**I Love All Books**__(Yup ur right^^)__**egirl88w00**__(Sasuke's a cruel man…Sure^^ Ill defo check it out. Yeah Naruto can be pretty dense at times XD)_ _**NearKunn**__(I can just imagine bowing his head and putting his axe away XDD Thank Youu :D)__**LocoPon**__(Thanks :D Hope u liked this chap)__**animexfreakXD**__(Aw,She is going to be married to Neji but she doesn't love him. She loves Sasuke, but she thinks he doesn't love her back and she let Ryo kiss her just that one time XD And Thank u :DD)__**Luna the Vampire**__(Uhm You could call it a spur of the moment on my behalf but I guess cause Ryo couldn't bear the pain of seeing Sakura in the arms of another)__**Midnight Angel Sakura**__(Yeahh… Me too D: But Have no fear things will… uhm what good thing rhymes with fear? XD)_

_**I Have to admit I was surprised when I found out how many were sad at Ryo leaving :D**_

_**Everytime you leave a review….**_

_**KARIN SHALL DIE :D**_

_(Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha's idea ;D)_


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting 'Tachi!

**Title**: From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary**: [AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto!**Chapter 9**: Meeting 'Tachi!

I waited patiently as Naruto hesitated.

"Uhm... Lets see... How can I put it...Well Sakura-chan what happened was..."

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

Naruto was right when he said I wouldn't believe him. I didn't _want_ to believe him. But I did, because Naruto never lies. And that's a fact.

I sat in the empty classroom, ignoring the voices coming from outside. I was huddled in my corner. I thought over so many other possibilities, but they seemed so... Un-Sasuke like. I've known him since we were both in diapers (Though he did ignore me most of the time), yet I've never seen or should I say heard of him do such a thing, be reckless.

I took out my refill pad and continued writing a song I started. I looked up into the sky. Where ever Ryo was, it was dedicated to him. I softly closed my eyes.

_'Ryo please come back home... I __do__ need you'_

**Ryo p.o.v**

I coughed into my hands as I sat down on a worn out bed. Sighing, I rested my head against the headboard. I felt tired, drained out. My eyebrow twitched at the music blaring from across the street, the dogs distant barking and what sounded like the ambulance.

I stood up, realizing I wasn't going to get any rest, and went out the door. Time for a nice drink.

I ignored what felt like the 10th time a request to dance came and continued drinking. I didn't have to worry about getting drunk easily, seeing as I had a high tolerance for alcohol, but it seemed a good portion of the women believed I would get drunk off my face and most likely sleep with them. I rolled my eyes and decided I've had enough.

I suddenly noticed a women walking towards me but that wasn't what got my attention. She had crimson hair and what seemed like emerald eyes, she looked _so_ much like Sakura. I sighed and massaged my temples. Any more drinks and I don't think I'll be able to resist her if she does what I think she's about to do.

She came next to me, hooking her arm around my neck and smirking seductively. I watched with lazy eyes as she leaned towards my ear.

"Are you here alone?" She whispered. I grunted taking another sip of my drink. Her breath tickled my neck and I could feel her body heat radiating off her. She giggled.

"What's your name?" I looked at her and imagined her hair a lighter shade before giving in. I grinned at her as she smiled, pleased with herself.

"Ryo and yourself, beautiful?" I murmured into her ear, looping my arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Hmm... How 'bout you prove to me how much of a... Good boy you are and I'll tell you" She whispered into my ear.

**Sakura p.o.v**

I re-read over the finished piece. Now who do I know that can play instruments decently? The first thought that came into my head was Sasukes band but I immediately shook my head. It would be awkward enough hanging out with him knowing the truth and stopping myself from running up to him and smacking him over the head.

I hummed the song as I thought about Sasuke. I know Naruto was just helping me but I wanted Sasuke himself to tell me the truth, for _him _to confront me. I smiled softly, like when he was the one who came up to me to stop the "childish" fighting and get along. But who knows? If push comes to the shove I'll have to tell him I'm aware of the truth. I could only imagine his horrified reaction to me knowing. I giggled slightly at the face he would probably make.

I leaned back into the couch, burying my face in a pillow and sighed contently. Maybe a little nap would do me good. I felt my eyelids get heavy as the force of the pressure on me today suddenly dawned upon me. My head lulled back and I drifted into a dreamless state of sleep.

**Ryo p.o.v**

The next morning I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I slowly opened my eyes only to tightly shut them closed as soon as a ray of blinding light met my vision. My head was slightly sore but I wasn't too worried about that at the moment. As I opened my eyes I took in the foreign surroundings. I slowly sat up when I noticed that there was someone next to me.

I looked down to find the girl I remembered meeting last night, but everything else was a blur after that. Her crimson hair was sprawled on the pillow. Her naked body was tangled in the sheets with one leg sticking out and I could hear a light sound of snoring. Suddenly I felt her shift a little before her eyes fluttered open, she looked at me confused before it dawned upon her. She grinned sitting up. And as I looked into her eyes I noticed something.

"Morning, handsome" She purred.

Her eyes weren't a beautiful emerald.

They were a deep brown that almost looked crimson.

**Ino p.o.v**

I worriedly glanced at Sakura. She's been so stressed lately, she just needs to relax. I buried my face in my hands. After that one night we went out she refused to go out again, though she had loosened up so much that night before she saw Sasuke.

I frowned. It was strange she didn't notice Sasukes behavior ever since she had gotten with Neji. He had become tenser and snapped at all of us more then usual. He also avoided Neji and Sakura at all costs. But something else seemed to be on his mind. I know I didn't know Sasuke as well as Naruto or Sakura but I could definitely tell when something was bothering someone.

Sucks that Sakura doesn't even know the guy is head over heels in love with her. But then again this is Sasuke; god only knows how he shows his love.

Then the bell rang signaling lunch time. I got up, grabbing my books, and went to my locker. Apparently today Sakura and Neji were going to "break" up. Finally, maybe I could push Sasuke a little towards Sakura, which is if Sakura won't throw a tantrum. God, those two are so..._ Troublesome. _

Shikamaru. I smiled at the thought of him. Then I realized something! Surely he would know how to help me. I grinned walking towards the usual group spot.

As usual everyone was already there except Neji and Sakura. Ah yes, there plan.

I sat down with everyone with a quick hello, noticing Sasuke went back to hanging around with us again but noticed Karin as usual following him, I swear he can be so moody sometimes. Suddenly we heard shouting and we all looked over to see Neji and Sakura walking towards here but they were arguing. I noticed Sakura glance at us, knowing she had our undivided attention she stopped walking as did Neji.

"Stop denying it, Hyuga! I know you're still in love with Te-"

"You don't know anything Sakura! Anything! Mind your own business."

"I know enough to know that you don't give a damn about me! You know what? You go to _your beloved Tenten_! And LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! Because... WE... ARE OVER! I want absolutely... NOTHING...to do with _you"_ Sakura shouted as she forced fake tears to run down her face. Neji sighed impatiently.

"You know what Sakura, whatever if you want it to be like that then fine, and don't think I can't see the way you look at the U-"

"SHUT UP! Just leave me ALONE." And with that Sakura ran off inside the school. I automatically stood up and ran after her playing the role of a worried best friend. Neji rubbed his temples and started walking towards the group, looking miserable.

**Sakura p.o.v**

It worked. No doubt there at all. I think now everybody knows Neji's in love with Tenten and if she's a smart girl she'll confront him about that and hopefully they'll soon be back together as Neji makes his "I can't forget about you" speech, though I couldn't imagine Neji to be the one ho would say things like that. I sat down in one of the bathroom stalls.

Neji almost told everyone I was still in l- _something_ with Sasuke. I groaned. I had specifically said _nothing_ about Sasuke. Apparently he believes Sasuke would care. I snorted at the possibility, unlikely, though I couldn't get what Naruto said out of my head.

It just didn't seem... Possible. Everything was just so confusing now a days.

I sighed raking a hand through my hair. I heard footsteps and then heard Ino calling my name. I got up from the closed toilet and opened the door to the stall.

I saw Ino standing there grinning.

"It definitely worked! Oh, Forehead, you should have seen Sasuke he looked like he was going to go on a rampage!" I smiled. Maybe I should confront him about what Naruto told me. Though I _really_ wanted him to tell me the truth. I sighed. If I can wait 4 years I think another little while before Sasuke cracks wont matter.

I smiled confidently at Ino, grabbing her wrist and dragging her back to the gang with me. Time for step 2. Renew "friendship" with Neji.

Though as soon as we got in eye range with them I made it seem as if Ino was dragging me. We got to the group and Neji automatically stood up, a apologetic look on his face. I peeked at Sasuke and saw Karin trying to talk to Sasuke. I inwardly smiled, knowing the truth made me feel a hell lot better. But the fact Sasuke didn't want me to know, confused me a lot. I focused my attention at the Hyuga in front of me.

"Neji..." I started off. "Listen...I... I'm sorry I over-reacted and I didn't have the right to do that. And I know we didn't work out but I was hoping... Maybe... We could still be friends..?" Neji looked at me with relief and nodded.

"Exactly what I was going to say. I apologize as well." With that I nodded at him and blushed, suddenly noticing all the attention.

"Neji... Want to go on a walk?" I heard Tenten say and saw Neji nod. They walked off together.

"Hey Hinata can you come with me to my locker? I forgot my phone in it" Ino asked Hinata. I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she was thinking. Hinata shyly nodded.

"I'll come too!" Naruto exclaimed getting up to follow them. I looked around. There was just me, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Karin left. Suddenly Shikamaru got up as well.

"I'm off to take a nap..." He muttered lazily and stalked off. I felt awkward around Sasuke with Karin trying to flirt with him.

I could feel Sasuke staring at me. I looked up and noticed his furrowed eyebrows, the way his mouth was slightly tilted down. His gaze looked distant as if he was in deep thought. I awkwardly shifted, fidgeting with the edge of my t-shirt.

"Why did you break up with the Hyuga?" He asked quietly. I looked at him in surprise, he sounded curious.

"Well... We weren't working out and Neji was still in love with Tenten so... Yeah..." I said laughing nervously. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. And silence resumed. Though Karin noticed she was being ignored, huffed and left, leaving me and Sasuke alone. I gulped nervously, god I felt like I was my 14 year old self again.

"Sasuke..." I muttered at first. "I just wanted to ask you something for a while now..." I nervously looked at him noticing I had his undivided attention. After all there wasn't a lot of moments that we were alone any more.

"Why... Why did you do it?" I said, letting some of my hurt slip. He looked at me confused. "Four years ago..." If what Naruto said was true I wanted to hear it myself. He pondered on that thought for a while before sighing and looking away.

I closed my eyes, shouldn't have been expecting an answer...

"I was confused"

I looked at him shocked.

He gazed at me.

Emerald clashed with onyx.

I completely loosed sense of my surroundings.

He was... _Confused?_

"I..I.." I didn't know what to say to that. Gathering up my courage I asked "Care to elaborate?" He sighed, annoyed. But I could care less right now.

"Sakura, What I did back then wasn't what I _wanted_ to do" I pretended to play dumb.

"You didn't know what to do?" I spat out. Glaring at him I continued standing up "So you just suddenly decided to hurt me? Even though you knew... You knew how I felt about you!"

"I.." For once Sasuke was speechless, the thought of her understanding flew right out of his mind.

"And then what was that thing with Karin? One thing is to embarrass me. Another is t play with my feeling but to rub it in my face?" I laughed bitterly "That's cruel _.you_" he stood up as well, moving closer as I spoke. As I said 'you' I poked him in the chest glaring up at him angrily. He emotionlessly looked down at me and we just stood there for who know how long.

Suddenly Sasuke stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I looked at him shocked.

"...I'm sorry..." He whispered. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his shoulders, I nodded.

"Sasuke... I…" No matter how much I tried I couldn't hate him. His grip around me tightened. I smiled softly remembering my conversation with Naruto. "I forgave you a long time ago.."

I distinctively heard the bell rang, but after about 5 minutes Sasuke stepped back and gazed at me motioning his head towards the school. I just nodded and we both silently went to class. I inwardly groaned, we had for Biology. God he was suck a prick when people were late.

When we got into the classroom, we walked up to the teachers desk and apologized. Sasuke came up with some lame reason that I fell and he took me to the nurse but it was nothing.

"The nurse gives a note when pupils are to be absent or late. Note?" He shouted giving us a stern look. I glanced at Sasuke noticing he glanced at me too.

"Well I guess we forgot to ask her for one, ne?" I said nervously giggling. He glared at us.

"Nice try. Detention after school." I sighed and went to my seat as Sasuke went to his.

"Now since Miss Haruno and Mr Uchiha finally decided to join us, let me continue. As you see I'm giving you a final project to do be done in one week and I expect you all to be finished straight away. I've already assigned partners, if you have any confusion do not hesitate to ask. One by one come up and grab a piece of paper from me, It will tell you your topic. As for Haruno and Uchiha, you can pair up with each other. Any questions?"

Silence…

"Start coming up as I call your names." I sighed. Booooorrrrriiiiinnnnggg…

Wait a minute…

Did he just say…?

"Hn" I looked to see Sasuke sitting down beside me, I gave him a small smile.

I fidgeted; I wondered whose house we'd do the project at. It's been so long since I've been to his house. I smiled remembering the first time I met his family.

_"Sasuke-kun…?" I said unsurely. Sasuke looked away before nodding towards the direction of his house._

_"Hn." I twitched but listened to him anyway and walked with him anyway._

_"Where are we going?" I asked shyly, curious if we where we were going. He looked at me, annoyed._

_"My house" And that was the end of the conversation. I looked down at my feet as I walked. Sasuke-kun could be so nice to me but sometimes it was as if…he thought I was the most annoying thing ever. Though I'd shake my head and tell myself Sasuke-kun just wasn't in the mood to talk and he doesn't talk much anyway…but that didn't make the way he looked at me annoyed as if I was a nuisance hurt any less. _

_I don't know maybe he noticed what I was thinking but he decided to tell me why._

_"My parents want to meet you" He muttered looking away. I smiled and nodded happily. Meet Sasuke-kuns parents? I bit my lower lip nervously. What if they didn't like me? I'm sure they had high standards._

_"Sasuke-kun…what if they don't like me? I mean I don't even know why you would like me, hell even hang out with me because you know I'm just…a pink-haired freak with a wide forehead" I looked back down at my feet, truly curious. "Nobody wants to hang out with me and I'm sure your parents would prefer a girl like Ino…tall, skinny and pretty…"_

_I suddenly stopped walking and looked at him._

_"Actually Sasuke-kun I don't think this is a good idea, Yeah, lets just go eat at Ichiraku and meet up with Naruto or Ino or something? Or maybe we could go to my house. I mean my parents would love you and you can just tell your parents I was feeling sick or something I mean I don't want you to lie or anything but you know desperate times call for desperate measures-" I babbled on and on, not realizing I was ranting until Sasuke came in front of me and put his hands on my biceps, making me look up at him._

_I gazed into his deep onyx eyes as he gave me a soft look he only reserved for me._

_"Sakura…" He started in his husky voice, making me inwardly melt at the way he said my name. "They'll love you, trust me" I broke out in a grin and we continued walking but this time hand-in-hand. _

_Because even though Sasuke didn't say "Oh Em Gee Saky Baby You are one piece of damn hottyness " which I couldn't even imagine him saying, he called me beautiful in his own way and realizing that made me grip his hand tighter._

**_ZOMGINVISIBLELINE_**

_When I got to Sasuke's house as soon as we stepped in the door I was hit with the smell of food, making me realize how hungry I actually was. I blushed hoping no one would notice the way my stomach slightly grumbled. I sighed, how long had it been since my mother actually made dinner?_

_After taking off our shoes I looked up and noticed a woman walking our way. And believe me when I say if she didn't have an apron on and hadn't kissed Sasuke on the forehead I would not__ have believed this was Sasuke mother. She looked like she was in her early twenties with long straight black hair going till mid back and bangs framing her face. Her eyes were ebony and the only thing that made them different from Sasuke's was they looked more warm and inviting. She had a huge grin on as she greeted us._

_"Hello! How was school Sasuke-chan?" I giggled at the nickname as Sasuke just twitched and muttered a 'fine'. She turned her attention to me._

_"And who's this?" Before I could speak Sasuke answered for me._

_"This is Haruno Sakura, she's a class- uh… girlfriend" He said muttering the last word. I noticed a microscopic blush on his face and inwardly grinned because indirectly I made him blush._

_"Ah, Hello dear, I'm, as you can see, Sasuke's mother Mikoto." She looked at me with awe. "Sasuke-chan's first girlfriend, you are so cuuuuuuttttteeeee!" She squealed a little. Sasuke-kun's first girlfriend? I mentally patted myself on the back for such an awesome achievement. _

_"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san" I mumbled shyly. _

_"Please dear, call me Mikoto. Uchiha-san makes me sound old" She chirped. "Well I'll let you two love-birds talk while I continue making dinner. I'll call you down when it's ready" She grinned at us before taking her leave. I looked at Sasuke when she left._

_"Your mother's lovely Sasuke-kun" He grunted and brought us to his room where we sat and talked until Mikoto called us down._

_The dinner had been… okay, I guess, slightly awkward well except for Mikoto. When Sasuke-kun's father came, he just sat down, nodded at me and started eating after we all said 'Itadakimasu'. Sasuke-kun's brother was very quite though when he did talk he was extremely polite and I have to admit he was **H-O-T, **hopefully he didn't notice my ogling at the start of dinner...**Hopefully.**_

_The whole Uchiha family was extremely talented and beautiful, I felt so…inferior to them but yet they accepted me and that's what made me happy, especially Sasuke-kun's mother. I glanced at Sasuke as he walked me home. It was slightly dark now and Mikoto offered Itachi to drive us down but I had politely refused, I didn't want to impose though Sasuke-kun decided to walk me home. He had his hands shoved in his jeans and I admired the way his navy top seemed to hug his body. He looked so deep in thought._

_When we got to my door, it kind of got a bit awkward._

_"Well Uhm Thank you Sasuke-kun for having me over and walking me home. Your family were wonderful" I smiled up at him. He nodded and we just stood there for what seemed like forever._

_"I should get going inside now and Thanks again. Good night Sasuke-kun" I mumbled turning away. Just as my hand was about to reach the door knob Sasuke grabbed my arms and turned me to face him. I looked up in surprise. He suddenly moved down and pecked me on the lips. It all happened so fast and he moved away just as quickly as he did it._

_He nodded at me again and started walking away. I blushed and raised my hand to touch my lips. Sasuke wasn't one to show affection and though we had started going out a week ago the most we had done was just hug or a kiss on the cheek._

_I was up the whole night that time, thinking about my relationship with Sasuke and how **perfect** it was._

I wondered if we could ever go back to that. I was really excited to go meet Sasuke's mother again after all this time. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm and saw Sasuke looking at me weirdly. I looked around, everyone had left.

"The bell rang five minutes ago" He muttered and I nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry I was just thinking" I said getting up and walking with Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, Want to go to your house to do the project?" I asked looking down not noticing I added the –kun suffix. Sasuke immediately tensed up. I glanced at him worriedly. He nodded stiffly.

"Aa" he muttered and that was the end of the conversation. We decided to go after school. When I passed by Neji and Tenten I got the thumbs up from him. I smiled, glad that it worked out in his favor. And in a way I guessed I got something out of it as well.

As we walked to Sasuke's house I remembered what Naruto said.

_"Well you know how Sasuke always had those other friends of his he would hang out in the weekend. Uh…Suigetsu and Juugo was it? Anyway he met Karin through them. Remember that time he stopped hanging out with us for like a whole month?" I nodded remembering Sasuke would just disappear off. _

_"Well your not going to believe me Sakura-chan. Uhm…Well you see Sasuke actually…he really liked hanging out with you…but he didn't know what to do…what I mean is it wasn't the same for him as hanging out with you as it would be hanging out with say…Hinata. So he decided that time if he leaves us alone for a while it would eventually fade away…" I furrowed my eyebrows not believing what I was hearing._

_"Sasuke used Karin as a distraction. A form of entertainment to distract him from you. And your probably wondering why he did that stupid act four years ago" Naruto scratched the back of his head._

_"Well when Karin suggested that he goes out with you and you would get a surprise he didn't get the surprise bit. Sasuke thought of it as a way to see how it would feel to be with you and he didn't even know what would happen that night. Karin just told him to bring you to the party and he agreed. Even though Karin was annoying he thought of her as a better distraction then other fan girls…" Naruto sighed. Who knew he knew so much? I raised an eyebrow._

_"Naruto how do **you** know all this?" I muttered, annoyed. He looked at me surprised._

_"Sakura-chan I had no idea what was going on at that moment believe me. I thought the bastard finally got the guts to ask you out. I found out this entire thing after you left and his f…" he cut himself off and I urged him to go on but he shook his head._

_"Anyway after you left Sasuke got sick of them for a while and he told me about all his problems and as a best friend it was my duty to guide him and say 'BASTARD YOU'RE A FOOL THAT'S WHAT' and he just sat there being all gloomy and shit so I decided to let him off the hook" Naruto grinned. _

_"Sasuke only lets Karin hang around because she stopped acting all fan girlish after you left and he became used to it I guess" He shrugged. "Ever since you came back Karins been all over him again…I just hope history doesn't repeat itself" He muttered the last part and I just barely heard it._

_"Thanks for telling me Naruto" I said hugging him. "Your right Sasuke wouldn't tell me. He can't talk that much, it's bad for his health" I joked trying to lighten the mood as Naruto nodded and chuckled._

I sighed thinking it was impossible for Sasuke to ever tell me all that. We got to Sasuke house. I felt déjà vu as we walked in and I smelled food once and my stomach lightly grumbled. Sasuke looked at me and I just sheepishly smiled. We took off our shoes and once again when I looked up I expected to see Mikoto in her apron but instead was greeted by a woman with black hair and azure eyes. She had her hair tied into a high ponytail with bits coming out. She wore a loose black tracksuit bottom and a tight purple t-shirt. She grinned.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" She said casually. "Is this your girlfriend?" She said slyly wiggling her eyebrows. Sasuke twitched.

"This is Haruno Sakura; she's my class-…" He glanced at me "She's a classmate"

"_This is Haruno Sakura, she's a class- uh… girlfriend"_

"Ah, I see…anyway I'm Nanami, nice to meet you" She said nodding at me and I smiled back.

"You too…" I mumbled shyly.

"Well right now I'm attempting to cook something so you guys can go do… something and I'll call you down when dinners ready. Don't do anything I wouldn't" She grinned winking at us.

_"Well I'll let you two love-birds talk while I continue making dinner. I'll call you down when it's ready" She grinned at us before taking her leave._

I wondered where the Uchiha matriarch was at the moment but decided to ask Sasuke after dinner, didn't want to ruin his mood. We got to his room and started working on the project. I sat down on the bed taking out my books and started writing while Sasuke sat on the floor leaning his back against the bed. We were at our project for a good while before Nanami called us down.

We went down and instead of seeing Fugaku-san and Mikoto there I saw Itachi, looking so much older and hotter, and Nanami sitting down and eating. They both looked up as we entered the room.

"Sakura-san, it's been awhile" Itachi said nodding at me and smirked, Oh he definitely knew I thought and still think he's a total hottie. I nodded back and sat down. It was silent until Nanami suddenly started talking to Itachi. I looked at them noticing the love and admiration in Itachi's usually emotionless eyes.

"Ah Sakura-chan I don't think I told you but Itachi and I are engaged. Our wedding is in a month" Well that explains the obvious romance between them and the light flirting. I smiled at them.

"Congratulations" I said politely. She smiled at Itachi lovingly. I inwardly dreamily sighed imagining Sasuke and I like that in a few years time.

"Hey Sasuke! Now you have someone to bring with you to the wedding" Nanami said teasing Sasuke as he rolled his eye but nodded none the less and I blushed lightly at the thought of attending Itachi's wedding with Sasuke.

And as we sat there talking for ages with the light flirting between Nanami and Itachi, the teasing of Sasuke and just the comfortable atmosphere, I felt like I belonged there.

**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**

**_Sorry for the slow update guys, Have no fear Tara is here. My last exam is tomorrow and after that I'll try to update as much as possible so its just these days :] I hope you liked the Ryo and Ino part, I thought there was too much Sakura P.O.V XD_**

**_I Hope this chapter is long enough to satisfy and forgive me for such a late update :3_**

**_Does anyone know who the girl with Ryo is? (Hint: Ryo didn't know _all_ of the gang)_**

**_Thank you guys for the alerts and favorites. Special thanks to…._**

**_Twisted Musalih_**_(Ah Same XD and Thanks)**EmoSakura95**(Haha Its fine :D Im glad you like the story ^_^ Very dramatic isn't it? :P)_ **_UltraSuperMegaTotalAnimeLover_**_(You can say that again! :D)_ **_PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover_**_(Ah yes You kind of got it :D It was at first to distract himself from Sakura but then it became a habit and blah blah.. XD Thanks)**Starfire8001**(Lmfao Nah Don't Worry I would never make Sasuke marry that she/he/thing/unworthy-of-being-alive-creature__ßEpic)**Lady AStella**(Ah Thank you :D Omg really? That's very flattering seeing as they're MUCH better writers then me but thanks :D)**QuietShadowz**(haha Yup! Thank u :3)**princess-dq**(Thanks^^)**EvilChildGenius**(Ah Don't worry I won't torture Sasuke THAT much :P XD)_ **_Elven Nightingale Dreamer_**_(Hmm I guess from Karins P.O.V Yeah :D)**nijina**(haha Of course not ^^ Nope not this time XD I tried making it hard, did it work or you would've guessed it?:D)**KThxBai**(Nope XD Thanks for guessing though ^^)**MewAlice**(Yup I used to be obsessed with NejiSaku I shall admit it but now there kinda fourth after SasuSaku, SakuIta and NaruHina :D Thanks)_ **_Mitsu Amarante_**_(AH kool, Of course Naruto shall be the smart one in this chapter XD Nope :3 Thanks)** Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**(Haha Yup hes just awesome like that. Of course Ryo will come back :D Woot kill Karin XD Thanks^^)**Itachi-niisan**(Ah Thank you :D I would defo read your stories but sorry I can't read Spanish XD)_ **_winoa fuuko huel 13_**_(Haha Thank you :D)_ **_NaTsUmIkAn RoMaNcE_**_(Tehe Thanks :D)**Sunshine Uchiha**(Ta-da! Ryo's P.O.V Blah I don't know who to pair him up with?:[ He has to get over Sakura :O Should I make a OC? )_ **_XxWheresTheeFudgexX_**_(Nopee XD By the way Karin and Sasuke aren't dating, I won't torture him that much XD)**rain89**(Totally XD)**saki922**(Ah Thank you! :D)**Midnight Angel Sakura**(Thank you, Haha Yuupp :D)**NearKunn**(Ah, Yeah I read a SuiKar story a few days ago… Tis in my favs :D Haha Thanks, When will Sakura learn? :P)**Curlia**(Nope XD Thanks for guessing though :3)**Luna The Vampire**(Thank you! :D)**kumikoX3chan**(Calm dooowwnn XDD Deep breath in…deep breath out…Nah I won't torture poor Sasucakes like that :3)**SasoLOVE111**(Bwahaha Jealous Tenten ;3 Thank u :D)**blueangelblackdevildeidaraluv.**(Tehe Thank you XD)**DreamerxReality**(Nope :D Thanks for guessing thought x])**I Love All Books**(Good idea! XD)_

**_I LOVE U ALL :D_**

**_R&R_**

**_Everytime you DON'T review and just HARSHLY leave…._**

**_Sasu-cakes gets raped… BY A FANGIRL! ;[_**


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets and Concerts

**Title**: From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary**: [AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto!

**Chapter 10**: Secrets and Concerts.

I shyly glanced at Sasuke, who had his hands stuck inside of his pockets with that same broody look on his face. I smiled and remembered when he walked me home before after a dinner with his family. That reminded me. _'Might as well ask now'_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering... where are your parents?" I hadn't meant it to come out so straight forward but I knew beating around the bush would've just irritated him. He seemed to stiffen after I ask him that. He glanced at me and I looked back with a questioning gaze. His walking had slowed down a bit but I pretended not to notice.

"I mean, I w-wanted to meet Mikoto-san again, remember last time?" I was shocked when his gaze hardened and he glared at anything that came into his view. I looked down at my feet, suddenly finding them quite interesting as silence took over.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer" I mumbled breaking the silence. We continued to walk in silence after that until my house finally came into view. I let out a deep breath I didn't notice I had been holding in. We walked up to my door together.

"Thanks for the dinner, hopefully we'll get the project done soon" I said smiling up at him. He nodded and we stared at each other for what seemed like eternity though I knew it was only a few minutes. Suddenly he started leaning down and I felt my stomach erupt with butterflies. I tried to calm down my racing heart as his face came closer and closer. I felt my face begin to heat up when I felt his body heat radiating off of him. I let my eyes become half-lidded as his fully closed. His arm came around my waist to pull me closer and I felt an electric shock go through me at the touch though my gaze stayed on his lips...

Coming closer...

And closer...

Closer...

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT HOME FOREHEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING? YOU WOULDN'T EVEN ANSWER YOUR PHONE, YOU HAD ME READY TO CALL THE GUARDS AND-Oh... Hey Sasuke" Ino shouted, nearly ripping the door off its hinges with rage, before she noticed Sasuke and casually leaned against the door.

As soon as we had heard her voice we ripped away from each other as if we got burnt but I'm sure she saw us.

Great timing, pig.

I stopped the urge to roll my eyes as she wigged her eyebrows suggestively.

"And what's going on here? Did I just stop pink haired Uchiha's from coming into the world?" She purred slyly.

"Shut up, pig, it was nothing like that" I scoffed as Sasuke looked away. I turned to Sasuke and looked up at him. I nearly froze when I looked into his eyes. There were so many emotions going through them but then they were suddenly covered up with the usual blank mask.

"Uhm... Good night, Sasuke" I muttered before going into the house and dragging Ino with me.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke-kun! Don't think of our dear Sakura-chan too much or you'll have a huge problem in yo-"I slammed the door shut, preventing Ino from saying any more. I seethed at the blonde who innocently shrugged and sauntered into the living room.

"Did you have fun?" She asked winking at me and getting comfortable on the couch as she continued to watch some sappy romance movie. I sighed and moved to join her.

"Well..." I started and told her of the events taking place today, starting from when it was just Sasuke and I at school. Ino just stared.

"Woah, Hectic day" She mumbled getting up to get ice-cream, I just nodded weakly. "Well I was actually planning to come over and spend the rest of the day and probably night watching some movies with you and eating ice-cream. But it's okay we can start now" She grinned getting all the junk food and dumping it on the living room table as I changed the movie.

"By the way the guy from the car garage called and said you should get your annual check-up for your car so we can go drop it off after the movie and then go to the park before coming back!" Ino said not taking her eyes of the t.v screen as I just nodded. Better to go along with it then start an arguement.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

The next day in school had been slightly awkward but we both got over it and went back to normal. We went to the usual spot where everyone met up.

"Oh my god, did you hear? The Pein is coming to town for a concert this weekend, I'm sure all the tickets are sold out already by now but I was able to snatch two!" I heard a pair of girls giggling as I walked past them.

Pein?

_The_ Pein?

My all-time favourite singer was coming to town to have a concert and I didn't know?

I groaned wondering if I could manage to get a ticket. I sat down next to the group, muttering a quick hello.

"You okay?" asked Tenten as she watched me lay on the floor mumbling to myself. I sat up.

"Did you know Pein is coming to have a concert here?" I asked

"Uh.. yeah Sakura it's been up like everywhere" She said pointing to a random poster. "Actually Neji got tickets for me and him to go" I sighed. Of course only I wouldn't notice something that important happen. Hinata looked over at me and came down to sit next to me as everyone else talked with each other.

"U-Uhm... I was going to go with N-Naruto-kun but I'm sure he wouldn't have said yes anyway, why don't me and you go then?" I looked up at her unsurely but shook my head none the less and smiled. She was way too kind.

"It's alright Hinata you can go with Naruto I'm quite positive he'll say yes" I grinned at her for reassurance. I felt someone gazing at me but I ignored it and stretched out then suddenly stopped still. I quickly looked over at Sasuke who I noticed had been the one gazing at me.

"SASUKE!" I screamed catching everyones attention. And when I said everyone. I meant _everyone. _He simply raised an eyebrow as I jumped next to him.

"I completely forgot we had detention yesterday after school, REMEMBER? BUT WE WENT TO YOUR HOUSE INSTEAD. AND _OH MY GAAAWWWDDD_ IBIKI IS GOING TO KILL US... WITH A CHAINSAW! HE'LL BE LIKE THE GUY FROM CHAINSAW TEXAS MASSACRE! HE'LL CASTRATE YOU AND THEN FRY US UP AND THEN..." I took in a deep breath "..._.EAT_ US!"

"Sakura..." He said calmly, obviously ignoring the attention from everybody. I quickly nodded telling him to go on.

"He meant Friday after school, he doesn't do detention after school on Tuesdays." I gaped at him, my mouth forming an 'O' shape as he nodded at me. My face flushed, suddenly noticing the obvious attention. I nervously laughed, scratching the back of my head, feeling a lot like Naruto.

"Woops..." I mumbled tilting my head to the side. Sasuke smirked at me enjoying my embarrassment. I had to stop myself from drooling over how he looked at the moment, all arrogant and cocky.

Who knew I actually liked arrogant guys who liked to dominate. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me and I turned even more crimson, if that was possible, reminding myself of Hinata.

"Shit, I didn't say that out loud did I?" I pouted as he nodded smirking. Then everyone quietly went back to what they were doing. I rested my head on Sasukes shoulder, causing him to look down at me.

"That was so embarrassing" I muttered. "And you couldn't have stopped me from making a fool of myself, Sasuke-kun?" I looked up at him as he rolled his eyes.

"So melodramatic" I heard him say quietly but brushed it off.

"So do you want to continue the project again after school? Since It has to be finished on Tuesday and then we have detention after school on Friday so today and tomorrow? And Monday if we don't have it finished." He simply nodded.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

When we went to Sasukes house after school to do the project, I did not expect to see so many people there, thinking it would only be Itachi and Nanami.

I'm sure you could imagine how surprised I was when Sasuke and I walked in to find Itachi, Nanami and a bunch of his friends in the living room, hanging out and talking though pausing when we came. But what made me nearly squeal was when I saw _THE Pein_, sitting next to the famous Konan, his fiancée, the only woman alive to keep him under control.

Looking around the room I noticed that most of these people were indeed famous for some reason or another which only seemed to make me nervous.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sakura, Welcome back from school" I heard Nanami chirp while Itachi simply nodded at us. I sneaked a glance at Sasuke to only see him as calm as usual, almost as if he was used to it.

"Sasuke, look at you, all grown up, yeah!" I noticed the guy had long blonde hair that covered half of his face and light blue eyes, strangely reminding me of Ino. Next to him sat a red haired guy with brown eyes.

"We saw him last month, Deidara."

"Shut up, Sasori, people can grow in one month, hmm!" At this said red head rolled his eyes. Watching them bicker, I suddenly realised where I saw them from. They were both artists! Apparently one of them used clay while the other used wood to make things, both of them having completely different opinions of art. Though if you looked close enough you could tell they were like Naruto and Sasuke, fighting all the time but when help was needed, rushing to their assistance. I smiled softly.

"Tobi agrees with Deidara-senpai!" The one named Tobi, apparently, said. He wore a strange orange mask with one eye hole. I saw Deidara smirk in triumph but Sasori simply rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations you managed to get another idiot on your side" He simply said causing Deidara to twitch.

"Will you three shut the fuck up?" I heard one of them say and looked to see a silver haired guy massaging his temples sitting next to a guy who seemed to be counting... money? Though he was ignored as the three of them continued bickering causing said guy to get into the argument.

"Cut it out guys and stop acting so immature." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. I watched Konan scold them like they were three year olds as a guy with blue hair and small beady eyes snickered. I noticed the strange blue tinted skin but shrugged it off. Finally all of them turned their attention to us. I fought down a blush at the sudden attention.

"As you guys know that's my foolish little brother, Sasuke and his girlfriend, Sakura" Itachi said confidently, smirking. I saw Sasuke twitch.

"She's not my girlfriend." I noticed Deidara grin.

"But you want her to be, yeah" He said obviously trying to annoy the younger Uchiha.

"Must you try to irritate everyone with your idiocy?" Sasori mumbled and they continued bickering. Konan turned to us and smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm Konan, nice to meet you" She chirped. I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you as well" I said and one by one they all introduced themselves to us, well mainly me since Sasuke seemed to know them.

After that we talked for a bit, mainly them asking me questions but I didn't mind. Until Sasuke decided we should start our project before it gets too late.

As soon as we got to Sasukes room I, as usual, immediately hogged Sasukes bed. Sasuke set his bag down while sending me a glance, to which I responded with a grin. Though instead of Sasuke leaning against the bed as he usually did he came to sit next to me. I tried not to fidget nervously silently praying Sasuke didn't notice my suddenly tense figure.

"I heard you wanted to go see Pein's concert?" He asked, well more like mumbled. I just sighed and shrugged.

"Well yeah I kind of wanted to go but I found out too late and judging by how many people already have tickets I'm sure he's all sold out." Sasuke glanced down at his feet which were sprawled out on the bed as if in thought.

"Hn" He seemed to be saying it to himself before he nodded and turned to look at me. "I can take you. Come with me." It wasn't even a question, though I knew I secretly loved it when he was all demanding and hot. I tried to fight down a blush at the images in my head of Sasuke being demanding in _other_ situations._ 'Baaad thoughts Sak, BAD!'_

**'I can just imagine Sasuke now'** My inner said drooling. **'He would be wearing nothing but tight leather pants and a sexy black choker then suddenly demand us in his husky** **voice "On your kne-"'**

_'ENOUGH! Good god, it sucks having such a perverted inner...'_

**'Psh, I'm you girl. Don't deny anything I say because we both know how true it is'** I immediately blocked my inner out knowing I would resemble a tomato if I let her continue talking. I glanced at Sasuke but then noticed he had been expectantly been looking at me for an answer. I inwardly smacked myself before grinning at him.

"Sounds like a date" I said cheerfully before awkwardly glancing at him. _'I did not just call it a date'_ I tried to convince myself. I blushed embarrassed and tried to shrug it off. To my surprise Sasuke just smirked and nodded.

And so we continued our hectic little project.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

Before I knew it we had our projects done early and had asked Ibiki if we could hand it in early, so after a long lecture about there being a reason why such amount of time was given for said project he finally accepted it from us with a strict "I EXPECT AN A!". Thankfully detention had gone by without trouble. I walked out of the classroom with Sasuke. I inwardly cursed remembering my car was in the garage and I still had to go pick it up. I sighed and decided I'd pick it up on my way home now.

"Well Sasuke, I got to go pick up my car from the garage so I'll see you tomorrow for the concert" I said smiling at him. He just looked at me before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to his car. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hey-...wait S-Sasuke... wha-what are you doing?" I asked hurriedly. He simply glanced at me as if I was stupid before rolling his eyes.

"Taking you to the garage" He said before mumbling an "Annoying" under his breath. Though Sasuke looked annoyed on the outside I knew he didn't actually mind. I smiled softly at the back of his head as he continued leading us to his car.

_'If only he knew... how much he meant to me...'_

...

...

...

Wait, wait. Whoa, where did that come from? He knew what? Nothing! That's what. Get a grip of yourself Sak. No need to go thinking such things. I inwardly calmed myself the heck down telling myself to not get lost in such foolish things, seeing as where it had left me last time.

The thought of it brought a bitter taste to my mouth though I knew the story behind it. We quietly got into the car and the drive up was silent. I shifted awkwardly; I hated these silences, though mostly because I felt like screaming at Sasuke. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. Surely he would have thought of something by now, I mean he knew me enough to know if someone did something to me and that I wouldn't just be 'ok' if they just said sorry and didn't explain themselves.

_'He's probably trying to come up with a suitable excuse himself'_ Because Sasuke Uchiha would never need help to figure something out. Call him a prodigy.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

**Ryo p.o.v**

I stared at her back as she moved around the small kitchen.

Karin...?

Karin. Where have I heard that name before? She looked kind of familiar too but I can't put my finger on where I've seen her from.

_"And there was this one girl Karin. God, she pissed me off. She was what you could call a real bitch."_

I distinctively remember Sakura saying something like that but... it couldn't be the same Karin, right?

"Tea or coffee?" Karin asked me.

"Ah coffee"

Karin put down a cup on the table in front of me and excused herself saying she needed to tie up her hair. I cocked my head to the side. Usually with one-night stands I would be long gone though I couldn't help but want to say, the girl seemed interesting.

She came back with her hair tied up and this time wearing glasses. She sat down and glanced at me.

"So Ryo... are you a student?" She asked me while sipping on her own coffee. I simply nodded.

"Same" She smiled. We just sat there in silence.

Maybe I should leave. I debated inwardly a bit before deciding that if I wanted to start a new life the first thing I should do is get a job. I stood up, noticing my bag beside the door.

"Well Karin, it was nice meeting you and..." I smirked at her "getting familiar but I got to go do some things..." She blushed before nodding. I lifted my bag onto my shoulder before turning around.

"O-Oh wait" I turned to look at her, she glanced away. "Here's my number...if you need something... or maybe just talk..." She sounded unsure but I nodded at her none the less, taking the number and giving mine to her as well before leaving with a quick bye.

For some reason I would've liked to stay and talk longer but I really needed to get going seeing as it was already 1.

As I walked on the street I noticed something.

It wasn't actually that awkward.

**Karin p.o.v**

I leaned against the closed door trying to calm down my beating heart. Shit this hasn't happened in a while. I closed my eyes. He didn't seem one bit interested in me while I was the one who kept trying to make conversation. I frowned at the idea of just being a random girl to screw for him though I'm sure that's what I was. I've never gotten attached to one night stands so why now...?

Why must my heart always pick the ones who would never like me back?

I looked at the clock. I should hurry off to school, though I really didn't want to go, I couldn't just leave Sasuke alone with Sakura!

I huffed, that's right. Ryo was just there when I was feeling down, it was nothing simply put. And I was very sure there was a chance I'd never see him again unless he went to the same school as me. Though he did say he was a student...

No but he's not Sasuke so why should I care?

That's it; my heart only belongs to Sasuke...

So why did it seem as if I was trying to convince myself that..?

**_ZOMGINVISIBLELINE_**

I fixed my make-up in the mirror; somehow I didn't feel like hanging around with Sasuke's annoying group. I went back to my classroom and headed towards where Suigetsu and Juugo were sitting.

"Ah the annoying whore is back" Suigetsu said grinning at me. I glared at him.

"Shut up" I mumbled. Suigetsu fake gasped, standing up.

"What? No name calling?" He said as if surprised. I gave him the Seriously-wtf look making him sit back down. He cocked his head to the side and I couldn't help but remember Ryo doing that a lot.

"What happened to you? Did Sasuke finally tell you to go away or something?" He asked with a pout, though I knew that was his way of saying 'Are you ok?' though I glared at him anyway.

"No, idiot. It's nothing, ok?"

"Fine, Jeesh, no need to be a banshee" I ignored him. I glanced at Juugo, who was being really quiet. He looked concerned. I shrugged at him before shaking my head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about me" He frowned but nodded. I sighed leaning my head back. I closed my eyes; I was really tired and let me tell you it wasn't only because of the whole well you were up most of the night thing.

I had been thinking about everything. About how after Sakura left and Sasuke's parents had died, I was the one who had been there for him. Yet as soon as Sakura comes back, Sasuke goes running to her. It wasn't fair... and it made me hate that girl. Though a small part of my mind was telling me that it wasn't Sakura's fault I just... I don't know what to do.

I glanced at Suigetsu and Juugo, if I told them I know I'd just be called a jealous bitch by Suigetsu or something like that and get a lecture from Juugo about life and letting go and shit like that, something I was not in the mood for.

But Ryo... I feel as if I've seen him in this school before... or heard his name...? I thought back to the talent show and suddenly it clicked in my mind.

Ryo. The guy who sang with Sakura. That was him. It had to be, they were the exact same. I bit my lip, how lovely; it was like sleeping with the enemy. But didn't he realize who I was?

Did that mean him and Sakura were no longer friends or something...?

My train of thoughts were diverted by my phone vibrating. I looked at the caller i.d and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Karin, darling. How are you? Good Good, I hope. Anyway no time for small talk. Guess what? Remember your old friend Ami? Yeah. She's back in town." I heard my father say. Ami? Oh yeah the girl who liked to boss me around.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Well I need you to show her around your school and stuff since her parents are our business partners. Also have you thought to what I said recently? I'm sorry but if you don't pick in the next 2 days I'll have to pick for you."

"Oh"

"Yes well I've got to go, Just go to the secretary she should be around there, if not, she'll probably call you. Anyway bye for now" He said hanging up.

"Yeah...Bye..." I muttered. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, apart from my annoying father and stupid problems in life nothing else. I got to go now and show some old "friend" of mine around. So see you." I said bitterly, getting up and walking out of the classroom towards the office.

When I got there I noticed the brunette sitting there, looking as snobbish as ever. I put on a fake smile.

"Ami!" She turned her brown eyes towards me.

"Karin. Long time no see, eh?" She got up and hugged me. Why did everything seem so fake...?

"Yes it's been too long. Anyway how've you been? Come on I'll show you around." I said trying to be enthusiastic.

"I've been good. But you seem to have gained a little weight, might want to watch that." She said eyeing me. I forced myself to keep the smile up.

"Ah yeah, it's nothing that can't be fixed." Great now I was feeling really self cautious. We walked around the school together with me pointing out what's what. That is until we happened to bump into Sakura's group of friend, in which Sasuke was too. I inwardly groaned.

"Who's that hot guy, Karin?" Ami asked eyeing up Sasuke as if he was a piece of candy. I grit my teeth.

"Uchiha Sasuke, now come on I'll show you the gym." I said trying to lead her away. She gave me a look.

"Don't try to hog all the hot guys, plus he doesn't even seem to be interested in you. Come, let's go up to them." I refrained myself from kicking her ass. Maybe I should have brought Suigetsu or Juugo with me? I watched her go up to them and slowly dragged myself over.

Now this was hell.

**Sakura p.o.v**

I noticed the next day in school Karin wasn't in the morning classes. At lunch we were all making our way outside to the usual spot when I finally spotted her, though she was with some girl.

Have I seen that girl somewhere before? She seemed familiar...

Though I noticed Karin didn't look too happy. Suddenly the girl started coming towards us, I looked away before they noticed. She stopped in front of us, getting all our attention.

"Hey... I'm Ami and I'm new around here" She said introducing herself. Naruto, being the social bug he was, grinned and replied first.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" With that we all ended up introducing ourselves, it wasn't till my turn I remembered her.

"Sakura Haruno..." I mumbled. She raised a brow at me.

"Pinkie? Never thought I'd see you again" Ami... Ami... the little girl who used to pick on me? Goes to this school now?

"You" I growled out and glared at her as she laughed. I noticed Karin finally came behind her.

"Wow, you really are slow" She said before turning to Sasuke and tilting her head to the side.

"And who may you be?" She smiled flirtatiously. The way she looked at him sickened me. Though Sasuke just stared at her blankly I couldn't help but want to punch her.

"Sasuke" I wanted to burst out laughing at the simple answer.

"Nice to meet you" She said grabbing his hand and shaking it while standing a little too close to him. I restrained myself from ripping her arm off though Karin seemed to be feeling the same way.

"He's taken Ami" She spat out. Though I'm sure she was just trying to find a way to get her away from him.

"By who?" Ami said raising an eyebrow, looking as if she didn't believe Karin.

"By..." Karin started off looking at us before turning to Sasuke. They seemed as if they were talking with each other through their eyes.

What happened next shocked not only me but everyone there. Sasuke, who had stayed quiet the whole time, finally spoke. Though it was what he said what surprised everyone.

"By Karin" He muttered putting his arm around her waist.

Well... You know what they say...

Expect the unexpected.

Though for some reason I felt like stomping my feet and running away. But I stood my ground, trying to seem unaffected.

I mean if Sasuke was to really be with Karin it'd be expected right?

So why did I feel like crying?

**Karin p.o.v**

The look on Ami's face was simply priceless. She stuck her head high, putting her hand on her hip.

"Well I'm sure I can change that" Ami said smirking. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Arrogant as always, ne?

"Sure. Try your best" I said fake smiling at her.

"I've got somewhere to be, we can continue this some other time. Bye Sasuke-kun, Karin." She said trying to keep what little dignity she had left, though she did practically growl my name. Finally when she walked off I turned to Sasuke.

If this had been any other situation I would have squealed and jumped for joy at the fact Sasuke even pretended to be my boyfriend just for something as stupid to stop one more fan girl..?

Though I knew when Sasuke and I shared that look that he wanted to talk about something important. And when he said that he was taken by me, I knew I was going to be a part of his plan.

"Sasuke. Want to go to the cafe to talk?" I asked looking up at him as he simply nodded. He turned towards his group of friends. I can say I wasn't surprised by the strained smile on Sakura's face.

In any other case I would've smirked at her face and teased her or something but I couldn't help but feel guilty for some strange reason.

God all these new emotions were literally eating me up.

"I'll meet you guys in class after lunch" Sasuke said to them before grabbing my wrist and walking away with me. I didn't even have to turn around to guess the look on their faces. But right now I was slightly worried about Sasuke. He didn't seem to be himself.

Though most would've guessed I was after Sasuke for his looks. It was that at first but then I actually got to know the guy and he seriously was a great friend but of course people only viewed me as the whore trying to get in his pants. I didn't really care what people thought. Because as long as Sasuke knew it really didn't matter to me.

**_ZOMGINVISIBLELINE_**

I stared at Sasuke's emotionless face.

"You're not serious." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'How often do I joke?' I glanced down at my muffin.

"That's also very stupid, you know." I said trying to get him away from _that_ idea. He glared at me.

"_Karin_." I gave him a look before putting my hands in the air as if surrendering.

"Fine. I'll help. But only because of what happened before. In any other case I would've smacked you for being silly." He only rolled his eyes in reply.

"You do know that Itachi wouldn't do such a thing though." I mumbled. This only got me another glare. He then stood up.

"Come to my house after school today" He said before nodding at me and leaving.

"See you" I muttered.

Knowing what this "plan" of his was going to do was not only going to make Ami hate me more but most likely Sasuke's group of friends. I got up, paying for myself before deciding to go talk to Suigetsu and Juugo about Sasuke's extremely stupid plan. I mean the kid was like a prodigy but this was the best he came up with?

**Sakura p.o.v**

I glared ahead of me.

I was not jealous.

_I was not jealous_

**I WAS NOT BLOODY JEALOUS OKAY?**

I grit my teeth. They can go do whatever the hell they want. I snorted. Like _I_ would give a damn? I mean come on.

I mean only the fact that Sasuke nearly_ kissed _me in front of my door the other obviously means** NOTHING**. And now he's all going off with Karin.

UGH!

Karin,_ Karin, **Karin**_. It was always about her. I inwardly pouted.

"Sakura..." I glanced up at Ino only to be met with big worried azure eyes.

"I'm fine" I said, knowing what she was going to say. She gave me a look as if she was unconvinced before slyly smiling.

"Aw, you're jealous aren't you?" That did it. I stood up, slamming my hands on the table.

"I AM NOT BLOODY JEALOUS, OKAY?" I practically roared at them, getting the attention of everyone around us. Eh, how embarrassing.

"Well that's good to know" Ugh, he was back already? I slowly turned around to face Sasuke's smirking face. I glared at him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you look like a retarded chicken" I said before stomping off and I swear I heard Sasuke chuckle. Though I just guessed it was my imagination.

I muttered colourful words all the way to my locker. Taking my books out before forcefully shutting the locker closed. I passed by the secretary office when I saw Ryo from the corner of my eye. I immediately stopped and slowly turned around to him. He also seemed to have seen me, had frozen as well.

"Ryo... w-what..." I mumbled out before noticing he wasn't in his uniform and in his hand was an envelope. I gasped. Not at the envelope but the words neatly written on it.

He wants to leave school..?

B-But graduation was...

I glared at him, suddenly feeling very angry.

"Ryo. What the hell are you doing?" I asked him calmly, looking him right in the eye.

"Well..." He started off chuckling. I couldn't help but let my eyes soften. "You see...uhm... yes. You see my auntie, the one I was going to, has suddenly come up with a terrible fever as in she's bedridden. So I, being the only one there able to support her, have come to uhm... well pull out of school and look for a job." I raised an eyebrow at the explanation.

"Really?" I asked, not believing it one bit. He simply nodded. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Still can't tell me the truth, huh, Ryo?" I asked him, which seemed to have caught him off guard.

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking as tears began to sting the corner of my eyes.

"Am I so unworthy of your trust? Do you really want to run away from me so much?" I muttered, wanting to desperately close my eyes but too scared that if I do... he won't be real.

"Sakura..." He said before trailing off and glancing away. Before I could help myself I hugged him as tears started spilling from my eyes. I finally let myself close my eyes as my hands fisted his top.

"Ryo... I missed you so much." I glanced up at him through teary eyes only to find his pained expression. "Won't you come back home?" I asked him with hope in my voice.

"I'm sorry if I did something to upset but please... Come back?" I continued, burying my face in his neck.

"I..." he started off. "...my aunt..." I ripped myself away from him angrily.

"Seriously Ryo, cut it out!" I glared at him. He sighed before leaning against the wall. I crossed my arms and looked away. It felt as if we were like that for hours on end, though it was only for a few seconds. He straightened up and gazed at me, seeming to have made up his mind.

"...I-...I'm sorry, Sakura." He said before walking away, leaving me stunned. He was just going again?

Going to leave me alone again?

And I was going to let him?

"Liar." I whispered but he heard it, he paused.

"You, Ryo, are the biggest liar. Ever." I said confidently before turning towards him, glaring at his back. I knew this was really bad, but I knew Ryo was suffering just as much as me.

"Ryo. You said you loved me." I walked up towards him before stopping directly in front of him.

"Where's your love gone now?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. I promised myself to help him whether he stayed or not. There were so many better girls out there, who would die for him.

"Hmm? Did it simply vanish? Or was it even there to begin with?" He looked at me.

"Sakura."

"Oh wait; it was probably a spur of the moment, right?"

"_Sakura."_

"..And since the moment if gone. I guess all the love is gone too."

"SAKURA!" He looked like a kicked puppy at the moment. I hugged him.

"Ryo. Come home." I grabbed his hand and took the envelope out of it before ripping it up and throwing it in the bin. I turned towards him and grinned.

"Movie night?" I asked him. He cracked a smile before nodding his head.

Check mate.

**_ZOMGINVISIBLELINE_**

**_Omg Guys, I know I always give u excuses about why i update so late but this time its actually very frustrating. O: I Just moved house u see, and not like from county to county bt I moved country this time. And I still don't have internet :| I am actually currently using a little usb internet thing which sucks ass. I mean its actually so frustrating, I can't read stories or watch anime and thats like my life! D: I mean before I'd just hang out with some friends but waiitttt there all back in Ireland D:_**

**_So I'm really sorry guys. :/ I Hope this chap wasn't too boring? ^^ im trying to make it dramatic XD Enter Akatsuki and Old Rival of Sakura's(Ami)._**

**_Thank U for all the feedback but Special thanks to..._**

**_SasoLOVE111_**_(Haha Yup, I second that :D Thank u!)**, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha(**XD Nah I was actually going to put someone apart from Karin but then I just came up with another twist and stuff so i was like, meh might as well? xD)**, I.L.U.38**(YOSH! :D)**, Twisted Musalih**(Thanks :])**, troublesome22**(Thanks ^^)**, MewAlice**(Tehe~xD Thanks :D)**, A.L.C**(Your wish is my command~ A little late but meh xD)**, NaTsUmIkAn RoMaNcE**(Ah Yeah Ryo is baaackk~ Though about who he's going to be with, you'll see :P)**, tsuchiya-sama**_**(**_Yup XD)**, PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover**(Thanks :D Yes, they did sadly :( And Sakura and Sasuke aint together yet but SOOON XD)**, Blackrose74**(Ta-da! He's back :D)**, NearKunn**(Yaay! XD Thanks =D)**, pinay-of-series**(Thank u! :D)**, Starfire8001**(You saved Sasuke from being raped O: And now suddenly Karins havin a change of attitude but seems like someone else is taking her place XD)**, Sunshine Uchiha**(There u go~ He's back! :D)**, sister of sasuke uchiha**(Lmao XD Here u go~ :D)**, rain89**(This is longer i think? :D)**, storyteler**(zomginivisibleline is just a line, don't mind it :D)**, DreamerxReality**(HE'S BACKKK :D)**, Akasaku123**(Thanks :D Yay Ryos back, i know fast right o_o ^-^)**, .uchihanin.**(Thankkss XD :D)**, taniarulz123**(Thanks ^^)**, nijina**(Hmm Indeed it is, a new twist! :P)**, brokendreamer49**(Yup I wonder if whats going to happen between them when they meet again? O_O A new twist... and what will Sakura think of this? D:Thank u :D)**, BriBri**(Yup :D)**, bublyblackrose**(Thanks XD And Yesh It was Karin that slept with Ryo O_O Shock- gasp- horror xD)**, Anonymous(**Thanks ^^)**, xKurai(**Thank u! :D I'll be expecting that cookie now :3)**.**_

**_Dum Dum Dum... In the next chapter will come... AMI'S P.O.V O_O _**


	12. Chapter11:Hot Teachers and Rich Ppl Prob

**Title**: From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary**: [AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto!

**Chapter 11**: Hot teachers and Rich people problems.

**Sakura p.o.v**

I sat on the couch with Ryo, having a movie night. I never questioned him about the whole ordeal with him leaving and just let it slide, knowing he would tell me when he wanted to. Though I did have a pretty good guess why.

I tried focusing on the movie but I couldn't get my mind off Sasuke and Karin. Just when Sasuke was starting to...

Starting to what, exactly?

I inwardly groaned, why did everything have to get so complicated. I glanced at Ryo and bit my lip. I wonder how Sasuke would react if he saw me with another guy.

Would he even react?

I couldn't help but listen to the nagging voice in the back of my head that taunted me.

He has Karin.

He has _Karin._

He doesn't _need _you.

You're _nothing _to him.

Just another fling.

Just another girl.

Just another _accessory_ for his collection.

But I tried to shake my head and reason that he does need me and he does care.

That I am _something_ to him... right?

"What's wrong?" I heard Ryo mutter over the loud music scene currently playing.

"What do you think" I mumbled before I heard Ryo sigh.

"Sasuke problems" He stated.

"Isn't it always?" I said looking at him. He seemed a bit hesitant to say something. I simply looked at him waiting for a reply.

"Sak..." He started off. "You know I would do anything for you. And I'm sure we have a pretty strong bond and everything." I looked at him, confused.

"So any advice I give is... me trying to help you. Make you feel better about everything in general. Now don't over react but just think about it." He said before taking a deep breath.

"I think you should forget about Sasuke."

I froze.

Truthfully, I never thought about that.

I mean, he was just always there.

But..._ forget_ about him...?

A small part of me wondered if that was even possible for me because it was that small part that always hoped Sasuke would one day come and declare his undying love for me.

Which the more intelligent part of me knew would never come true.

"I..." I started off, still shocked. Though I looked at Ryo in the eye before biting my lip. "I'll think about it."

Though inside there was only one word in my head.

Never.

**_Never_**.

I could never forget about him.

Ryo looked at me unsurely but went back to watching the movie, leaving me to my thoughts.

Back when I started liking Sasuke wasn't because of his looks, really, neither was it because of his money.

If anything it was the fact Sasuke had always been there. It was the "Hn's" and "Aa's" that slowly made their way to my heart and stuck there, as stupid as that sounds. It was the little ways Sasuke showed he cared. Though he always thought I was weak and annoying, I have to say it wasn't only Ino that helped me get the confidence I have now.

Sasuke would call me annoying and weak. It hurt at first, really it hurt a lot.

So then I started proving to him I wasn't annoying. I stopped grovelling for his attention.

I proved to him I wasn't weak. I stood up to all my enemies.

But then...

He would continue and keep calling me annoying.

So I realised something.

It became a habit.

I could tell that it didn't mean I was annoying but just that I was Sakura.

And it was that way his Uchiha attitude and "Hn's" made him Sasuke.

It was those little things that people usually ignore.

The way Sasuke would put on this small smirk when he saw me achieve something.

The way he wouldn't thank me when I helped him out but there was that look that said it meant a lot to him.

The way he would scoff at me when I wasn't able to do something but then later help me out.

The way he used to smile at me. Though not a lot but still it was better than nothing.

But then he stopped.

I didn't know why and I'm not sure if I wanted to find out why but...

I wanted to make him smile again.

I didn't want _Karin_ to make him smile.

I didn't want _Ami_ to make him smile.

I wanted him to smile because of _me_.

Because I know that if I managed to do that. Then I'm sure I would forget about everything horrible in my life and focus on that one point in which I made Sasuke happy.

Just the thought of making Sasuke happy made me feel giddy.

But all that led me back to the question at hand...

How can I forget Sasuke when I feel so much for him?

And that brought me to Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

**_ZOMGINVISIBLELINE_**

The girls blankly stared at me.

"No way." Ino's reaction.

"...huh?" Tenten's reaction.

And Hinata just continued to look at me wide-eyed.

I confidently nodded before repeating myself.

"I want to forget about Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, if that's what you want, I'm sure we can think up of something, we're always with you." Ino finally said, being the first one to get over it. Hinata nodded with her.

"Since you helped me and Neji, I suppose I should return the favour" Tenten said smiling at me before I heard her murmur under her breath "though I thought I'd be helping them get together..." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys! My life does not revolve around Sasuke." I said. "Let's go to the mall and look for hot guys, ne?" Cheerily I got up, dragging them with me.

**At the mall.**

"Ooo! That guy has a great ass! Ahh wait look at that brunette's abs, talk about tight shirts! Mhmm that red-head looks like a keeper." I said eating some ice-cream, my last comment making the girls turn to stare at me.

"Did you just comment on Kakashi-sensei's ass?" Tenten said baffled.

"Did you just say you like Kiba's abs?" Hinata said surprised, not once stuttering.

"DID YOU JUST SAY GAARA'S A KEEPER?" Ino screeched at me causing Hinata and Tenten to hush her. I simply shrugged innocently, not one bit embarrassed when said guys turned to look at me, apparently they heard all their comments.

"Guys calm down, jeesh." I mumbled.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU INTO GAARA?" Ino continued to screech. I gave her a look that made her calm down a bit.

"But seriously, I never knew you thought so many guys were hot, though I do have to agree with you." Ino muttered. I smiled, inhaling the fresh air.

"Guys I feel so free! No more Sasuke!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"HEY GUYS!" I heard Naruto shout causing us to turn around. And guess who was with Naruto?

You guessed right, Sasuke.

I choked on the air I inhaled.

"Corrupted air" I mumbled as the girls greeted the guys. Apparently Naruto was looking for new video games while Neji, Shikamaru and... _Sasuke_ were at his house so they decided to come here... to the mall... where we were.

I growled before noticing something.

"Where's Ryo?" I said causing everyone to turn to me.

"You guys didn't leave him all alone did you?" I said pouting. Just as they were about to say something I put a hand p to stop them.

"Whatever" I said dramatically. "JUST...whatever. I see how it is." I turned my disappointed eyes to them.

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto whined.

"No!" I said before putting my hand to my forehead and stepping to the side, looking off into the distance. "I must leave to go see him and wish him farewell in his life where his supposed friends do not wish to INCLUDE him"

But before I could run away Naruto grabbed my wrist.

"Sakura-chan! He said he was busy!" Naruto said. I looked away.

"Ah yes... I see.. Busy, eh..." I mumbled before looking at Naruto. "What?"

"Busy with what?" I said surprised, resulting in Naruto just shrugging.

"The reason we came up to you was because we heard Ino, Hinata and Tenten shouting." Shikamaru drawled out before mumbling a "troublesome".

"Well that was because Sakura thinks Kakashi_-sensei_, Kiba and **Gaara** are hot?" Ino said still surprised. I turned slightly pink at that but shrugged. The guys reaction was just horror and shock. I think even Sasuke twitched.

"Oh? You think I'm hot?" I heard a deep voice behind me. I slowly turned around to be met with a covered chest. I craned my head up to see a mass of untamed silver hair.

I looked beside him to see Iruka-sensei and some guy. I blushed and shrugged before taking a step back from him. He simply chuckled before ruffling my hair.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted, out of his shock.

"Naruto, how've you been doing?" Iruka asked smiling at him. The rest of us got a bit fidgety feeling awkward around teachers when not in school but I'm sure I was the one feeling the most humiliation.

As Iruka and Naruto talked the rest of us were in a silence until the random guy with them coughed causing Kakashi and us to turn towards him.

"Who're the kids?" I heard him say.

"Ah, they're just students in the school Iruka and I teach in." Kakashi said.

"Never knew students had the hots for you Kakashi" the guy chuckled.

"Neither did I, Genma" He said before turning towards us.

"Well, I hope you guys did your homework." Kakashi said jokingly causing Ino to scoff.

"You don't even pay us attention in class, sensei." Ino said smirking at him to which Kakashi put a hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Ouch. Not nice." He said causing us to laugh.

"Anyways I got to go and make sure I have homework assigned for your class next time then."

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted, apparently back from his conversation with Iruka. Kakashi grinned at him.

"Aw you know me so well." He said causing me to laugh, diverting everyone's attention to me. I shrugged at them.

"What? Am I the only one that thinks he's funny?" I mumbled. Kakashi put his arm around my shoulders.

"That flatters me, dearest Sakura." He whispered in my ear, causing me to turn red. I turned to look at him. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sasuke twitch but paid no heed to it with only one thought in mind 'Forget Sasuke'.

"Really now?" I said playfully, ignoring the looks my friends were giving me. Kakashi simply chuckled before taking his arm off me and saluting to us.

"I should get going now. See you around." He said before walking off with Iruka and the Gemna guy.

I smiled before turning to the group only to be greeted with their baffled looks, except Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru, who seemed indifferent.

"What did he whisper in your ear!" Ino demanded. I simply smiled smugly before tapping my nose with my finger.

"Don't be nosy now. After all it is your fault Kakashi-sensei now knows what I think of him. I mean seriously who next, Gaara?" I said.

"SAKURA? YOU THINK GAARA IS HOT?" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks for announcing it to the world" I said sarcastically. "What? Ino agreed with me." Ino turned her wide eyes to me.

Yeah, revenge. Ooh Shikamaru doesn't look too happy.

"Anyways I've got to go home and check what things are need at home before going grocery shopping so toodles!" I said walking off.

I mentally patted myself on the back for not once paying attention to Sasuke for more than 5 seconds.

**_ZOMGINVISIBLELINE_**

**Neji p.o.v**

I watched the Uchiha practically radiate jealousy around Kakashi, I think everyone knows nothing would ever happen between them except the Uchiha. I rolled my eyes, could he not see that Sakura was practically in love with him?

But then he had to go and make things difficult for him by involving Karin, the girl whose number one on Sakura's hate list.

He wouldn't tell me or Naruto or Shikamaru anything. He simply said "I'm just doing what needs to be done."

Whatever though, It wasn't my problem. If Sasuke needed serious help he could ask, but since Sasuke has his whole thing planned out I guess I won't interfere.

I glanced at Tenten only to see her watching me. Having to be caught made her blush.

"Want to go see a movie?" Tenten asked me before taking my hand to hold. I let my eyes soften. Sakura helped me get Tenten. So maybe I should tell the Uchiha to straighten up his act? But how could I do that? If I tell him he won't listen. But if...

"Sure." I said smirking.

But if someone he doesn't particularly like at the moment challenges him. Now that would make him react. And I know just the guy to see, though whether he's willing to act a bit or not… That's up to him.

**Sakura P.O.V**

The next day in school can only be described as random. No other words to put it really.

I had Kakashi-sensei first so I took my time getting there. Kakashi-sensei, as usual came late with some lame excuse. Though then Neji got up and asked if he could talk to him outside about a problem to which Kakashi just accepted.

Though it was when they came back in freaked me a bit. Neji came in smirking as if he won the lotto and when Kakashi came in he looked straight at me and winked at me, leaving me baffled and I'm sure he left the whole class baffled too.

I mean, seriously.

Kakashi-sensei just_ winked_ at me.

What

The

_Fuck._

I simply, albeit hesitantly, smiled back at him. Throughout the whole class he kept talking to me and smirking at me. After class Kakashi asked me to stay behind as well. Though I did want to run away a bit, I complied seeing as he was my... _teacher._

"Sakura…" He said before glancing at the door. Just as I was about to look at what he was looking at he looked back at me and prevented me from looking at the door by grabbing my chin and putting his face close to mine.

By now I was beat red. I mean seriously.

"Did I mention…" He whispered. "You look beautiful today…" I looked at him with wide doe-like eyes.

"U-Uh…uhm… t-thank you." I stuttered, suddenly feeling shy. He pushed a loose strand behind my ear.

"Hmm, why are you so suddenly shy? Am I making you uncomfortable, Sakura-_chan_?" He murmured.

"…U-uh…no…I-I…just" I whispered before he suddenly pulled away and chuckled.

"You're so cute when your flustered, Sakura." He said casually before ruffling my hair. "Anyway go on to your next class. Never mind me I just thought you were looking nice today." I simply nodded and left, almost robot-like.

What the hell was that? For some reason I felt as if Neji was involved in Kakashi-sensei's weird behavior if earlier in class had any clue of that.

On my way to my next class I was suddenly stopped by hands on my shoulders from behind and the next thing I knew my back was against the wall and I was facing Sasuke. He seemed angry?

Why…?

"Sasuke… W-What?" I mumbled. Sasuke glared at me.

"You should stay away from Kakashi."

"What! Why?" I said, feeling angry. Stay away from Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong with him?

"I saw what he did after class. That's not appropriate. You should just not go near him." He said. He saw what he did…? After…? Oh… Oohhhh.

Oh.

I giggled before full out laughing causing him to glare harder.

"Sasuke-kun, are you jealous?" I asked, completely forgetting about Mission: Forget Sasuke.

"Psh. I have no reason to be" He said letting go of me. I simply smiled slyly.

"Then why should you care of what I do with Kakashi-se-_kun_. Hmm, or should I say of what I've already done, ne?" I innocently smiled at him. He pinned me against the wall again.

"What did you _do_ with _him_?" He demanded icily. I shrugged.

"I don't like to go talking about what I do with the guys in my life." I said looking away.

"_Sakura_" He seethed. I dreamily sighed.

"He called me beautiful, you know." I said pretending to space off before giggling. "And cute when I'm flustered." Apparently Sasuke got the wrong idea when I said that.

"Sakura" He said wide eyed. God, how I loved it when I got a reaction out of him.

"Don't tell me you did _that with him_!" He said slowly.

"Did what, Sasuke-kun?" I said innocently. He angrily started stomping off muttering "I'm going to kill that pervert" under his breath. I quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun, I'm just teasing you." I said looking at his dead serious face. Sasuke turned around unsurely as I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on, he's my teacher!" I continued reassuring him. He hesitantly hugged me, leaving me baffled.

"Sakura… No other guy can have you…" He mumbled into my shoulder. I let that slide as I hugged him back. Sasuke wasn't very affectionate so when he did do something like this, I just enjoy it while I can.

That is until what he said registered in my head. I pushed him away from me.

"No other guy can have me?" I said annoyed.

"But you can have all the girls you want, hmm? You can have Karin. You can have Ami. You can have every girl. But I can't have Kakashi or any other guy?" I said venomously. He simply stared at me. I shook my head at him.

"No Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry but I can't do that. It's not fair and I'll tell you this because it'll make it easier for me so stay away from me. Okay? I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I can't take any more of this bullshit with Karin and so on so just forget about it, okay? It'll do us both good." I said trying not to sound as melancholy as I felt. After that I simply walked away leaving him standing in the hallway, turning away before being able to see his hand slightly raising as if to stop me.

But to me what hurt the most was him just letting me go like that.

"_I would never intentionally hurt the one I love"_

A tear slid down my cheek as I mumbled one thing…

"Sasuke-kun, you liar."

**Karin p.o.v**

If I thought Sasuke was acting all doom and gloom because of Sakura before I didn't know what I was thinking.

I glanced at Sasuke who stared at the fire. We were currently at his house since I wasn't able to go yesterday. He was waiting for Itachi to come home to pack his things since today was his last day at Sasuke's apartment.

"Sasuke" I said but he didn't look at me. I sighed.

"We shouldn't do this okay? Just tell Itachi the truth instead of creating another mess you can't handle." This caused Sasuke to look at me.

Sasuke had been getting far too many marriage requests lately and Itachi had started going through them and Sasuke had a suspicion that Itachi was most likely going to make him marry some rich snob. So he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend for a while until he can find a way around it.

Though for Sasuke it was a bit more. Apparently some guy was trying to persuade Itachi to let Sasuke study abroad in the Sound or something. I don't know much about it. So if he has a girlfriend whose beneficial to the company in the future here, my role to act upset and break up with him, then Sasuke won't be moved from here to study abroad.

I sighed. Being rich was one thing for us but as soon as we turned 18 our parents would start pressuring us for marriages so they're company could be in good hands in the future. My father was doing the same thing so I thought that since Sasuke needed this help I'd get my father off my back for awhile too and of course a chance to be with Sasuke-kun.

Though Sasuke said once Itachi was gone and was thinking he was with me that he wanted to fix up things with Sakura and tell her the truth. I wanted to argue and declare my undying love for him and tell him how much better I was for him then… _her_ but I decided it was best to keep quiet for now. I'll think of something later…

Not too long after did Itachi come home. When he did, he and Nanami were rushing. Sasuke got up and walked up to Itachi.

"Itachi" Itachi looked at him. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Karin. The daughter of the owner of the Ohari Company. So I was wondering if you could do something about all those marriage requests it's really annoying us." Talk about being straight-forward, Sasuke-kun.

Itachi raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Nice to meet you Karin. Of course I'll talk to them about it, Sasuke." Sasuke simply nodded before saying his bye to Itachi. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house and turned to me with a look that said Now was that so hard?

"Whatever I still think you're doing the wrong thing." I said to him before turning to leave then stopping.

"Wait a second" I turned back to him. "You're doing this to see if Sakura still loves you aren't you." I said suspiciously. He just stared at me. I scoffed but turned around to go home.

"You so are." He didn't even deny it, he simply shrugged but I let it slide for now. "Well see you at school tomorrow, darling. Get ready to deal with everyone because I sure as hell am not." With that said I walked away.

**Sakura p.o.v**

Breath in. Breath out.

Okay I know I told Sasuke to get the hell out of my life but I didn't mean get into Karin's life! And the next day at that!

I stared at the picture of Sasuke and Karin on the magazine with the headline "Hottie Uchiha gets with rich daughter! I sense chemistry!"

I glared at the magazine. What chemistry! I growled before remembering the concert this weekend. Well it doesn't matter since I'm not going to it. Or maybe I should. I bit my lip. No. I will not. I will stay away from Sasuke Uchiha as much as possible.

In class mid-way a girl came in to remind us of the winter ball they're doing this year. I twitched. On top of everything the music teacher was screaming duets for Valentine's Day.

She wanted us to start practicing now so we could make it extra amazing. She claimed that she's choosing the music since the opening for this year was too "vulgar". Well. Rude much? So What if I sang a song called "Now I'm that Bitch."

Twitch.

Whatever. There were too many things going on right now. I need to clear my head and find a nice dress and date for the winter ball in a week, next Friday, before we're off for two weeks.

Knowing Ino she would drag me to shopping anyway so dress was no problem. But date? I would've gone with Ryo but he didn't want to go, so I wasn't going to force him. I knew a bunch of people to take but who would be the best choice?

I bit my lip before a light bulb came on. I smirked and walked towards a room I know someone would be at. Someone I was looking for. He wouldn't mind coming with me I'm sure. So before my free period I decided to go ask him, he did have a few fan girls so I wanted my date to be secured.

I stared at the sign in front of me before taking a deep breath.

_Art Room._

I walked in to be greeted with one of the guys Sasuke can't stand. If Sasuke gets jealous of him then I'll abort Mission: Forget Sasuke. Because that would mean Sasuke has some feeling for me right? Might as well try.

"Hello Ugly."

With that I sucked up my pride.

**_ZOMGINVISIBLELINE_**

**Ami p.o.v**

If I want something I'll get it and right now there's only two girls who I'm feeling will get in the way of what I want.

I want them gone.

Karin…and Sakura.

I growled. If I want Sasuke then that is what I'll get. And I know just who will help me.

I dialed in a number, waiting for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ Said a voice that even freaked me out sometimes. Though I smirked.

"Orochimaru."

_"Ami"_

**_ZOMGINVISIBLELINE_**

**_First of all….._**

**_DON'T KILL ME D:_**

**_Second of all…._**

**_If anyone doesn't like Karin actually being kinda friends with Sasuke then sorry not the story ur looking for._**

**_I'm not going to say if shes going to be good or bad in this story cause that'll spoil it for you guys O:_**

**_Anyway… this chapter was done really uhh blahhh.. I don't think it was too great. I was trying to come up of ideas to keep it going and then thought of the Mission: Forget Sasuke. And the Kakashi thing was totally random xD If you guys didn't get the Neji, Kakashi thing. Neji asked Kakashi to do something about it and the only reason Kakahsi accepted was because he thought it was entertaining/amusing so yeah XD_**

**_Another thing is that OMFG I have actually done the next like 2-3 chapters so more reviews faster updates! :D_**

**_Thanks for R&R!_**

**_Special thanks to…_**

**_Princess-dq_**_(Thanks^-^)**, SasoLOVE111**(Yeah, Though I'm not going to be focusing too much on Ryo in the next chapter, I was thinking of trying to get a small part of him getting with someone, tho I don't know who..? maybe Karin? _ Sasuke's plan is well.. you know by now XD Thanks :]), **Twisted Musalih**(Thanks =D)**, MewAlice**( I second that O: Sasuke is a meanie! He's a uhm confused meanie? :D Thanks ^^)**, wdxwd**(That's all explained in this chapter)**, kxck**(Ah yeah I was thinking of something like that too but then I didn't want Ryo too involved right now so watch Sai make some trouble :P)**, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**(Yeahh :D Your going to see a bit more Akatsuki in the next chapter or maybe after that..? But not much after D: I'm horrible at trying to get them in character xD so I try and have less of them. Ami's coming up with plans O_O baaaddd plans D: Thanks :D)**, Abmonkey8**(Yay! :D Thank you ^^)**, xXmysterious-unknownXx**(Yeahh! Karin is getting nicer… Or is she? DUM DUM DUMM And the whole Ryo-Karin thing, I actually have no idea where im going with that xD So yeah… karins going to be well.. in between-ish I guess? XD)**, pinay-of-series**(YEAH D: Just when Karin was getting nicer… BAM comes bitch number two D: I moved to England :O Currently, its sooo boring :| The internet,broadband, is coming tomorrow or something so faster updates after that, if ur wondering im using a dongle right now so yeah xD )**, Starfire8001**(Yeahh.. Though with Karin it's still a maybe…. DUM DUM DUMMM O_O xD)**, ghie-chan**(Thank you! :D)**, ulq4schiffer**(Yay Thanks :D Yeah Sasuke's a jerk, confused jerk :S)**, rain89**(Yay :D The plan, well im sure you know what it is now :D)**, Sunshine Uchiha**(Aw Thanks :D Im glad u love it! :] And now u know Sasuke's little plan/his problem)**, DreamerxReality**(XD THANKS :D)**, DxC-Fanatic**(Yay! Thanks :D)_

**_Not much Ami here or about what she's planning but soon, my good friends, soon… O_O_**

**_Review if you think Sasuke being a confused idiot :O _**


	13. Chapter 12: Love and Fiancées

**Title**: From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary**: [AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto!

**Chapter 12**: Love and Fiancées.

**Sakura p.o.v**

Sai agreed to go to the dance with me and I have to say I was getting excited about the dance. Ino and I decided to go shopping sometime during the weekend.

When I told the group about me going with Sai, I focused on Sasuke and I have to say I was not disappointed. Sasuke got really irritated after that and I simply loved watching every minute of it, as evil as that sounds.

If Sasuke won't tell me how he feels then I'll have to confirm them myself. Naruto was a very overprotective best friend but Sasuke was something else. So I used Sasuke's reaction and Naruto's and the rest was like adding 1+1.

Then I added salt to the wound by telling him I couldn't go to the concert with him tomorrow with some lame excuse of "family reunion".

I inwardly patted myself on the back.

Sasuke's not the only one who can make people jealous.

I hummed a merry tune as I practically skipped to class with Ryo next to me, eyeing my behaviour.

"Ok, Sak, 'Fess up, what's got you so happy?" Ryo asked me cautiously. I simply rolled my eyes at him.

"Can't a girl be happy for no reason?" I said cheerily. Ryo pretended to think before shaking his head while muttering "especially not if she's going with a freak to the dance". I glared at him.

"Sai's not a freak, okay?" I pouted. Sasuke wasn't the only one who didn't like the fact I was going with Sai to the winter ball. I mean, seriously, it kind of annoyed me but I didn't care that much. Though I did feel sort of bad for using Sai...

I bit my lip. All this for my selfishness. I inwardly groaned.

The things I do for love.

Yes, I admit it.

Because really? Denying the fact now would just be plain stupid. I realised that even after all this time and through all the shit he's put me through...

I can't stop loving him and his little Uchiha ways.

And now that I could just say it and not give a damn what anyone thinks I just wanted to scream...

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SASUKE UCHIHA!" I literally screamed with a grin before freezing...

Oh shit.

I cautiously looked around the hall but let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see any gossip diva's. Actually there was barely anyone in the hall. Glancing at my watch I realised...

"SHIT RYO WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS! HURRRYYYY!" And with that we ran off to class. I do wonder why Ryo never commented on my outburst... Hmm, Oh well.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

I stared at Sasuke and Karin at lunch.

No

_Fucking_

_**Way**_

"You're what?" I blurted out causing everyone to look at me. Sasuke smirked at me.

"Karin and I are engaged." He said his arm around Karin's waist. Karin's skinny little waist.

A waist that was probably thinner than mine.

Oh so he likes thin waists, eh?

Anorexic waists, yeah?

I tried my hardest not to glare at them. And weren't they just 'dating' like a day or two ago? How fast did these people move? Or were they secretly dating? I narrowed my eyes.

I mean it was only this morning I was declaring my love for Sasuke Uchiha to the world and then this.

How lovely.

"I guess congratulations are in order, then?" Neji said unsurely as Karin giggled. I simply stared at the couple blankly before tilting my head.

"Well." I started off "_Congratulations,_ guys." I didn't mean for it to come out bitchy. I mean really but it just kind of slipped out?

I quickly covered it up with a giggle. Though that giggle turned into a full out stomach-hurting-laugh.

"She's officially gone nuts" Ino mumbled poking me. Then Sai came out of nowhere and I mentally thanked god. He looked down at me; did I forget to mention I was lying on the grass on my back?

"You okay?" he asked unsurely.

"Don't mind her; she's just feeling a little crazy today." Ryo said casually, being there to witness my declaration of love earlier. Sai slowly nodded and put on those usual fake smiles of his.

"Sakura, you want to hang out after school today?" He asked me surprising everyone by not calling me by my nickname, 'Ugly'. I looked up at him before getting up.

"Sure!" I said cheerily grinning at him. He nodded.

"Well I'll see you after school then." He said as I nodded.

"Bye" I said when he suddenly leaned in close and pecked me on the cheek, leaving me shocked.

"Bye" He whispered before leaving.

I turned towards the group, completely forgetting to check Sasuke and Naruto's reactions, too shocked myself though I tried to hide it.

It was then I realised why he was acting like that. Knowing Sai he probably found a book about relationships and was just doing what he was told from the book.

"You guys will get used to him" I said putting my hand behind my back as I looked up at the group. I was short, okay? I had to look up. I looked at Karin.

Sasuke likes tall girls, hmm?

Tall girls with skinny waists.

Not short girls with normal waists.

I couldn't help but keep comparing myself to Karin. As much as I disliked her I couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful.

Beautiful tall girls with skinny waists.

'**And bad eyesight?'** My inner said jokingly.

'_Haven't talked to you in a while'_ I replied to my inner who shrugged.

'**What? I was on vacation' **she said while muttering a **'and I miss it already...'**

I inwardly rolled my eyes, deciding to ignore her and bug my friends. I smiled at them sweetly.

"You should see Sai when we're _together. __**Alone**_**.** He is _**so**__ sweet_!" I gushed about him with a slight blush.

I occasionally glanced at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto simply looked disgusted as he tried to convince me to not go a_nywhere _with him. Sasuke's eyebrow kept twitching and he would occasionally roll his eyes at my comment.

"And Sas-Sai! Sai can be so much nicer than he shows" I said. Was I about say Sasuke? I groaned. I glanced around and saw no one seemed to notice... except Neji, who was now smirking at me. I simply glared at him.

Inwardly I was a bit scared if Sasuke turned out to care less about me and here I was head over heels in love with him, it would kind of remind me of those years ago.

I know you're probably thinking that I've long forgotten about that by now or that I should but let me tell you...

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" I accidently blurted out.

Everyone looked at me with a strange look on their face. I simply innocently smiled at them while silently plotting in my head.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

Though Sai had been all normal when he asked to hang out after school let me tell you he freaked me out. There was only one thought running through my head.

'_Don't tell me he can't come. Don't tell me he can't come. Don't tell me he can't come...' _And so on.

Sure I can find another date but Sai was Sasuke's rival and it'd be so awesome!

I managed to relax myself and casually went to stand in front of the school gates, waiting for Sai. I turned around, looking for him though what my eye caught was much more... unexpected.

I saw Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke and Hinata hiding in the bushes a few feet away from me. I pretended not to notice them. So they were going to follow me, eh? Though bringing Naruto, Ino and Kiba was a bad idea. They bickered so much, they were the reason I managed to see them. Sasuke and Hinata seemed more quiet and composed; though I'm sure they came unwillingly.

I inwardly started plotting. Sasuke wouldn't waste his time over silly things so this must mean something to him. I desperately wanted to cackle but that would probably blow my cover... and make people think that yes, I have officially gone mental.

When Sai came I could only imagine saying one thing to them.

'_Enjoy the show'_

'**Sure'**

'_You know what? I'm not even going to comment.' _I inwardly shook my head. Such a weird inner.

"Hey Sakura." He called out to me as he walked over. I smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Hello _Sai_" I replied winking at him. He didn't seem to notice my change in behaviour, simply smiling in return. But I'll tell you when I faintly heard

"_Oh my god she never acts like that!" _ From Ino and a _"She must like him..."_ From Kiba while I could only guess Naruto was gaping.

I knew that they definitely noticed my behaviour. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking up at him innocently. He was unresponsive at first, as if trying to figure out what to do but then I'm sure God answered my prayers seeing as he just went with the flow and wrapped his arms around my lower back.

"I was thinking that cafe in town to get something to eat..." He started off but I continued for him.

"Then we could maybe go for a walk in the park?" I asked pouting as he just nodded seeming unaffected by my puppy eyes.

"Sure." He then pulled away and started walking. I instinctively started walking with him. I sighed. I wanted to hold his hand because I could faintly hear the rustling of bushes telling me that Naruto and the others were still following but I didn't want to be the one initiating everything.

Actually I faintly remembered that I used to be shy with Sasuke so it would have been him mostly initiating everything. That made me worry a bit. What if Sasuke thought I was too desperate with Sai or something?

I didn't even notice myself putting a gap between Sai and me unconsciously. All I could think is that what if they thought I was bluffing when I told them about Sai at lunch and I was the one that kept clinging.

That was until Sai grabbed my hand. I looked up at him shocked. He simply gave me one of those fake smiles of his. He then pushed me towards him, making us come closer. I, unknowingly, blushed.

When we got to the cafe Sai opened the door for me and waited for me to go in first. Then he even pulled out my chair for me, waited for me to sit down then sat down on his own chair. All this treatment was really... different. I mean I faintly recall Sasuke being a gentleman but this was... this was different. Sai was different. With Sasuke it was so long ago and with all the things going on recently I forgot they were following us for a bit.

And I have to admit it was fun talking to him when he wasn't calling me 'ugly' or 'hag'. After that he paid for the small meal though I protested, he ignored me which resulted in me laughing.

Then we went for a walk in the park. And everything actually felt so fun. It's been a while since I've been on a date. I smiled softly at Sai as we continued walking hand-in-hand when it suddenly hit me.

What was I doing?

I was using Sai. To see if Sasuke got jealous.

But what if he didn't get jealous. I glanced at Sai. I don't think I could actually be with him after all this. I would feel too bad and probably spill everything and I'm sure he would hate me after that.

Sai seemed to actually like me, if his behaviour today was any hint of it, and I was being a total jackass by just... using him.

I knew when I picked Sai as a date for the winter ball that the fact of him being Sasuke's rival wasn't the only reason. I know that Sai barely showed emotion and I'm sure I was hoping he wouldn't get attached to me after all this...

Suddenly I felt the overwhelming urge to just run away.

"I think it's time I go home..." I murmured to Sai, not really wanting to ruin the soft atmosphere but feeling too guilty to stay any longer. Sai looked down at me.

"Let me walk you home?" he said, asking. I smiled at him.

"If it's not too much of a bother" He shook his head and we continued towards my house.

When we got to my doorstep, it got awkward. I mean couples usually kissed but... I didn't know what he exactly thought of us. He stood there for a bit before he decided to lean down. And I truthfully didn't know what to do. I glanced at the door hoping Ino would interrupt when I remembered that she's out. Ryo? Like he would bother to check and see if I was outside.

Slowly he came closer and I could feel my heart race. What should I do? I didn't want to lead him on too much.

So when his lips were about a centimetre away from me, I forgot all about Sasuke and the rest following me.

I quickly turned my head to the side to avoid it, causing him to kiss my cheek. He pulled away with a blank look. I gave him a sort of apologetic look.

"I'll see you in school Monday?" I offered as he nodded.

"See you" He muttered and left.

I banged my head against my door.

What had I gotten myself into?

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

What happened the next day can only be described as one word: Tiring. Ino disturbed me from my sleep; I had been planning to sleep in, and dragged me to go dress shopping with her and Hinata. Tenten was busy so she couldn't come. So I spent all day with them until they found nice dresses.

I eventually found a nice one too. I returned home at around 6:30pm, wanting to take a nap but my parents had come over while I was out and were making Ryo incredibly awkward. They gave me a chat about marriage and all that which really annoyed me. Seeing as Neji was no longer my 'boyfriend' they were worried again.

Jeez, couldn't they take a break from all that?

They then left at around 8pm. I couldn't call Tenten or Hinata because both of them were gone to the concert which was starting around now and Ino was working a late shift at her parents' flower shop since they were gone out to dinner. I stared at the wall in front of me before deciding to take a shower to calm myself down.

'**You should have gone with Sasuke, I'm so bored!'** My inner whined. I grit my teeth.

'_He probably went with his fiancée, Karin, instead.'_ I replied a bit too bitterly. I couldn't help but let tears build up in my eyes. Why was it when I was crying it was always over Sasuke?

Though no one could see, seeing as I was in the shower, which was probably the only time I'd let myself cry. I let the warm water cascade down my body, relaxing my tense muscles. I closed my eyes but the tears still managed to escape. I silently willed myself to stop and that I was stronger than this. But the image of Sasuke and Karin was stuck in my head and my imagination was going wild.

"Sasuke, you douche bag" I muttered as I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I quickly put on my underwear and walked out of the bathroom. I had a habit of just putting on my underwear in the bathroom and then changing properly in my bedroom. I always found it too stuffy in the bathroom after a shower to change there properly.

But when I got to my room I was met with an unexpected sight.

There on my bed, lying casually as if it was his room was Uchiha Sasuke.

He wore a black AC/DC t-shirt, black skinny jeans with a blue belt and dark blue converse. He wore a blue and black plaid hoodie over it. He was lying down on my bed with one arm behind his head and the other one holding his phone as he texted someone.

He stopped as I came in and his ebony eyes were directed towards me. I simply stared at him stupidly, forgetting I was only in my underwear. It wasn't until his eyes trailed down my body and back up did I realise.

"Sasuke" I started off calmly, crossing my arms to cover myself as much as I could. "Why the hell are you in my room?" He smirked at me.

"We're going to a concert" He said as if it was obvious. I glared at him before pointing out.

"Out of my room now" I said annoyed. He simply stood up, putting his hand up in mock surrender before he left my room.

I closed the door and shut my eyes.

I was not expecting that.

I changed into a white top with a stick person puking out a rainbow. I put on grey skinny jeans with rips on them and yellow converse. I dried my hair and put on a small bit of eyeliner and lip gloss.

I didn't even notice I was getting ready to go out, it was when I was reaching for my jacket was it then I froze. I told Sasuke I was at a family reunion. I bit my lip, Oh well, I'll wing it.

I grabbed my phone and purse and went downstairs to see Sasuke and Ryo talking in hushed voices. When I entered the room they stopped and Sasuke smirked at me.

"What happened to your 'family reunion'? Because it seems you forgot to tell Ryo about it." The way Sasuke said it made me want to smack him and wonder why I was even going but I simply rolled my eyes.

"It was cancelled, I'll have you know" I said putting my hands on my hips. Sasuke only 'Hn'ed in response but didn't take that smirk off his face.

"Let's go" I said annoyed at him. He got up and said Bye to Ryo before heading outside.

"Bye Ryo, I'll be back before midnight." I said before kissing his cheek. Ryo simply gave me a confused look and darted his eyes towards Sasuke before back to me. "I'll explain later" I muttered before leaving with Sasuke though when I stepped outside I paused at the vehicle in front of me.

"A motorcycle?" I asked looking at the sleek black vehicle.

No

_Bloody _

_**Way**_

"I am not going on that" I said to Sasuke which he only gave me a look as he sat down on it.

"Nu-uh" I said stubbornly.

"Trust me" Sasuke said sticking out his hand. I bit my lip. "Or we'll be even later" I sighed, giving in and taking his hand. I sat behind him and as soon as he started moving I instantly gripped his waist.

"Not too fast!" I couldn't help but scream though Sasuke simply chuckled.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

We got to the concert a bit late but we didn't mind. Sasuke started leading me towards the back stage. I looked at his back.

"Where are you going?" I shouted unsurely, the music and crowds were making a lot of noise. He simply glanced back before flashing his backstage pass. I gaped.

"How did you get those?" I asked shocked. I thought that maybe I'd bump into Hinata or Tenten but I don't think they'd have those passes. I expected him to say "Because I'm an Uchiha" or something stupid like that but I was surprised when I got an actual answer.

"I think you forgot but this band is friends with Itachi" He shouted over the crowds cheering and loud music. I simply grinned before grabbing his hand and dragging him faster. He smirked at my behaviour. When we got backstage I saw that the band was already out and playing music, though the song was ending.

I also saw Konan. When we got there she waved at us causing us to go over to her.

"Hey guys!" She chirped, obviously hyper off the rock music.

"Hi" I replied shyly while Sasuke 'Hn'ed. She was about to say something but was stopped by Deidara coming up to her.

"Dei! You made it!" She shouted causing him to shout back.

"YEAH! And I dragged Sasori to come, yeah!" This caused Sasori to grunt, who stood next to him. I looked over at Sasuke who kept quiet while Konan kept talking to the artists.

"Is your brother and Nanami here too?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started. He simply shook his head, watching the band. I nodded my head and walked up to the curtain covering us from the crowd. I grinned at the band as Sasuke came next to me.

"And now my new hit single, don't stop!" I heard the lead singer, Yahiko, shout over the crowds cheering. I excitedly turned towards Sasuke.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I screamed as the music started causing a few to look over at me, though I ignored them. As soon as he started singing, I started dancing and singing along with him causing Sasuke to chuckle and Konan to join me.

"_THE ROAD I WALK IS PAVED IS IN GOLD TO GLORIFY MY PLATINUM SOUL! I'LL BUY MY WAY TO TALK TO GOD SO HE CAN LIVE WITH WHAT I AM NOT"_ I scream/sang before letting out a giggle and turning towards Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke. I know that you probably know the lyrics too!" I said nudging his arm. "Loosen up!" He simply smirked and rolled his eyes, continuing to watch the band. Though I did notice him slightly nodding his head and was that his foot tapping on the floor?

I just shook my head at him and continued my dancing/singing/screaming.

_The selfish blood runs through my vains  
I gave up everything for fame  
I am the life that you adore  
I feed the rich and fuck the poor._

And the concert continued.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

_**GUYS OMFG FAST UPDATE FOR MEH OR WUT?**_

_**I updated in exactly a week becuz this chap was already done wen I uploaded the last one :D**_

_**Though...**_

_**I noticed my reviews decreased a bit by each chap. O: Like in chapter 10 I got 30 reviews o.o Which was like WOAHHH O_O And in this chap and the last I got 16 which was still Woah O_O but is like nearly half of before, so I hope this story isn't getting boring or anything? :) If so tell me what you want to happen and I'll try and make it truueee!**_

_**R&R PLZ ;D**_

_**Thanks for reading this story and a bigger thanks to those who review...**_

_**Princess-dq**__(Tehe, Thank u :D)__**, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**__(Haha yeah wen it thought of the forget thing I was like ohhh time to make a fuss out of that xD Jealous Sasuke or what DUM DUM DUMMM! Thanks :D)__**, SasoLOVE111**__( I just needed the evil people to be in on this together so let's just say that Ami found out about Orochimaru through her dad? :D Yeah I did try to make a lot of drama XD Thanks~ ^^)__**, SectumSemprae**__( Hm... I like that idea, but who should be the friend that tries to do something to push them together? :O And the friend gets the whole group in on it and they ignore him and stuff :D Thanks! :D)__**, Abmonkey8**__( You love Sai, i think u won't like the next chap then O: Well we'll see wat happens next :3 Thankss :D)__**, MewAlice**__( Ur wish is my command :D)__**, XxXAsianAsaXxX**__( Hmm Yeah I think either Suigetsu or Ryo :D Thanks)__**, Starfire8001**__( Yay :D Thank u ^_^)__**, colourfulgurl**__( Hehe, Thank u ^_^)__**, Wiinddance**__( Yay, Im glad :D Tho im not sure if you'll like the next chap then :O We shall see... DUM DUM DUMM! :O)__**, xanimecookie101x**__( Yaay :D Yosh she does..! Tho im still figuring out exactly wat..! XD Ah yeah we all love Sasuke though he's a confused idiot sometimes xD Thanks^^)__**, Hamano**__( I updated in a week, is that okii? :D)__**, DxC-Fanatic**__(Haha Yay, Kakashi ish awesome3 :D Thanks^^)__**, pinay-of-series**__( Haha Thanks :D Sasuke shall get his revenge :D xD I updated in a week instead of in a month :D I think it's the first time for me to do that XD)__**, Sunshine Uchiha**__( Yeah, Kakashi because... I just needed someone and he was the first awesome character in my head XD Thanks :D)_

_**AND I SHALL DO THIS FOR A FIRST TIME TOO...**_

_**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**_

"_Sasuke..." I started off causing him to look at me, I looked up at him. "What are you thinking?" _

_There was silence after that and we stared at each other for God knows how long but when he replied I have to admit he surprised me._

"_About us" was his reply, not once wavering in his gaze._

"_Oh" That was all I managed to say before he started leaning down towards me. _

"_Sai! What are you doing?" I shouted. He looked at me with a blank face as some people around us slowed down and watched us._

"_What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked tilting his head to the side. I looked at him in disbelief._

"_What? You're the one who's..." I started off confused_

"_UCHIHA SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I shouted running after him as he smirked back at me._

_**PREVIEW END.**_

_**TELL ME HAVE I GOT U ON THE EGDE OF UR SEAT? :D I hope so ;]**_


	14. Chapter 13: Confused Feelings

**Title**: From Nerd to Hottie.

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Sakura, Naurto x Hinata, and other small pairings.

**Summary**: [AU] Sakura was the school nerd. Sasuke was the school heart throb, He played with her feelings, she left town, now she's back 4 years later to show them what's up.

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto!

**Chapter 13**:Confused feelings.

**Sakura p.o.v**

The concert had been fun, though I had been dead tired before it suddenly hyped me up. I glared at Sasuke's motorcycle.

"I don't want to go on that" I muttered, still freaked out by it. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's either the motorcycle or the subway" He said. I put on a tiny smile of hope.

"Well then why didn't you say so before" I said cheerily. He raised an eyebrow.

"So the motorcycle..?" He said unsurely. I shook my head.

"Of course not, silly, come on!" I said before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the stairs that went underground.

"What about my..?" He asked. I stopped.

"Ask one of Itachi's friends to bring it home for you?" I asked. He simply looked at me with disbelief. By coincidence Hinata and Naruto had been walking towards the subway.

"HINATA!" I shouted causing them both to look over. I excitedly waved at them before looking back at Sasuke.

"I have a plan" I whispered to him before running up to the couple.

"Hey you guys! How are you? Good good. How did you guys get here? Oh Neji? But they ditched you or uhh... You ditched them? Well Hinata, Naruto why don't you guys take Sasuke motorcycle home instead? I mean Naruto can drive so it should work out. Yeah... Yeah, I'll see you guys later!" was all Sasuke heard between Hinata's quiet replies.

I walked back up to Sasuke. I tried not to notice the way Hinata's gaze lingered on us for a while longer before she left with Naruto. Trying not to wonder what she was up to I let it slide.

"Problem solved" I grinned as he simply shook his head as he mumbled something about Naruto, his new motorcycle and danger. We walked in silence and then took the train leading towards my house.

We both just made it in time. I grinned at Sasuke as we sat down. I looked around and noticed that not many people were on it at the moment seeing as rush hour was around 5-ish. I looked back at Sasuke to notice him staring at me. I fidgeted but he didn't stop staring.

"What?" I whispered as he silently shook his head before slowly turning away. I simply stared at the back of his head for a bit before sighing. God only knows what goes on in his head.

"Sasuke..." I started off causing him to look at me, I looked up at him. "What are you thinking?"

There was silence after that and we stared at each other for God knows how long but when he replied I have to admit he surprised me.

"About us" was his reply, not once wavering in his gaze.

"Oh" That was all I managed to say before he started leaning down towards me.

Then his lips touched mine. And I think I might have forgotten who I was.

At that moment I couldn't remember anything as he pulled me into his lap to deepen the kiss.

Karin... who? Ami... who? Sai... who?

And at that moment I don't think I very much gave a damn.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

I stared at the TV in front of me. I couldn't believe myself, really.

Sasuke was _engaged._

And I just let myself go and make out with him. On the subway!

It had been quiet after that but he held my hand as he walked me home. Though nothing else after that. I bit my lip.

Damn, he probably regretted it so much. I mean him and Karin..? I mean he cheated on her, technically, with _me_!

Oh boy. And what if Karin found out? I can only imagine one thing.

RAGE!

I wasn't scared of Karin or anything, I desperately wanted to go up to her and rub it in her face like "CHA! YO FIANCEE JUST TOTALLY DISSED YA, WORD!"

Though I did feel slightly guilty, I couldn't say I regretted it. Though I still couldn't figure it out.

Sasuke started it by leaning down, never mind that I instantly responded, but why?

Was he jealous? Of Sai hanging out with me all the time? Did that make him do it? Technically, if that was it I would have to abort Mission: Forget Sasuke. I was a woman of my word. But unfortunately he didn't utter a single word after that except for "Goodnight".

I grabbed the cushion next to me and screamed into it, out of pure frustration.

Ryo stared at me; he had been sitting next to me. His hand frozen from putting a chip in his mouth before he hesitatingly put it back down.

"Uhh... Sak... you okay?" He asked unsurely.

"NO" He put his arm around my shoulder and my head automatically went to his neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I was quiet at first before I simply burst and told him everything. He slowly nodded, taking in the new information.

"Well I think you should go have a nice long talk with Sasuke" He advised before mumbling something about Sasuke and mixed signals.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

Let me tell you, that 'nice, long talk with Sasuke', it never happened. I simply avoided him like a plague at school. Now I know what you're thinking, she always runs away from Sasuke after some kiss but have you seen him? He's intimidating, dude. And he makes me flustered _very_ easily, especially now that I was no longer, as Ryo puts it, 'in denial about my feelings'.

Though what pissed me off was that Sasuke acted so casual around me when he got the chance. And I saw him with Karin, oh so casually having his arm around her waist. The same arm that was around my waist pulling me into his bloody lap not too long ago! I grit my teeth; if he wants to flaunt his little fiancée well let me give him a piece of his own medicine!

"_No other guy can have you..."_

Oh, Sasuke-kun, how wrong you are.

Also Hinata had been acting very strange lately and then the others slowly started acting strange too... except for Naruto, who seemed oblivious to anything unrelated to ramen.

Apart from that, the winter ball was tonight and I was really nervous. Ino was about to come over in a few minutes and we were going to go together. She had Kiba as a date, surprise, surprise. I know, I was shocked when I heard as well.

Hinata and Tenten were getting ready together at Hinata's place where Naruto would go and they'd take Neji's car.

We were going to take Kiba's car. I immediately stood as soon as I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and opened it. Ino had been constantly bugging me and asking why I was avoiding Sasuke and so on. Naruto had been constantly making couple jokes about Sasuke and me, adding to Ino's suspicion. Did that idiot not see Karin at Sasuke's arm? Though I promised to tell Ino before we left to which she agreed.

I sighed as I looked at Ino and two words escaped her.

"Confess up" I brought her inside and told her the same story I told Ryo, though her... reaction was a bit_... different_.

"WHAT! I'm going to kill him! AND THEN CASTRATE HIM!" Ino growled out, standing up as I attempted to calm her down. I couldn't ignore the way Ino seemed to whisper with venom that "Hinata's plan is the only way..." before calming a bit.

"It's okay Ino, I'm just going to ignore it." I mumbled.

"No! Forehead! Come on! No! Talk to him and ask him what that was about!" Ino shouted angrily as I simply groaned.

"Ugh..."

"_Forehead..."_

"I-I just..." I started off lamely as Ino impatiently glared at me "I don't know, I'll try okay.." At that Ino softened her gaze and nodded as we sat there for a while.

Then after a small span of silence we decided that we might as well start getting ready now.

Ino then started doing her make-up while I took a shower. I then started on my own after my shower. I didn't put on too much.

I put on black eyeliner and mascara, green eye shadow and pink lip gloss. After that I put on my emerald halter dress. It was fitting on my chest and then flared out until my knees. It also had a black belt under my chest. I curled my hair and put on my black stilettos. I then put on my necklace, which had a small cat on it.

"You look amazing!" Ino gushed as she fixed me up a bit. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I didn't look too bad.

I glanced at Ino, who let her long hair down and straightened it; she wore a black strapless dress that went down until a bit above her knees. It was fitted all the way and had a grey designs on it. She wore dark grey smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. She wore pink lip gloss and a lot of black and grey bangles. She put on black heels, which had a lot of straps on them, and were huge!

"Ino, I never thought you'd look that nice in black" I said. She simply shrugged.

"Wanted to try out something new" We didn't have to wait too long for Sai and Kiba to arrive, both wearing suits. I have to say I was baffled when I saw Sai wearing an emerald tie to match my dress.

"How'd you know...?" I mumbled. He simply gave me a fake smile.

"Ino" I glanced at Ino who shrugged.

"He only asked for the colour." I nodded and with that we were on our way.

We eventually got to the place where the dance would take place and met up with Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Neji. When I heard Naruto asked Hinata, I have to say I was surprised Naruto had the guts to ask Hinata, though she was obviously in love with him he was just an idiot at times.

I was glad that Neji and Tenten were going steady though. Neji kept asking if there was anything he could do to help me but seriously that guy looks too much into a favour, I just wanted to help and... _sorta_kinda_**maybe**_look for a reaction in... _Ohh..._ I don't know... Sasuke? But enough about that, moving on..!

And Ino's date, Kiba? Well let's just say Ino wasn't too happy to find out Shikamaru and Temari were going together. Kiba wasn't too happy Naruto and Hinata were going together. So as you can see they decided to go together. When I first found out Shikamaru was going to go with Temari and not Ino I had to suppress myself from laughing but then I saw Ino looking so unusually down and got a bit annoyed at Shikamaru.

But I guess I was so caught up in my own little love life I didn't notice Ino hurting so much. I bit my lip. I would make her enjoy this night _without_ Shikamaru.

When we were there at first everyone were greeting each other but then I started getting bored and just noticed random things...

...the hall was starting to fill up really fast.

...Kiba and Naruto were hanging around the punch bowl; no good could come out of that.

...Gaara seemed to have bothered to actually come and didn't look pleased with the girl clinging on his arm, Matsuri was her name, I think.

...Sasuke and Karin seemed to have entered.

...Ino seemed to be glaring at Temari and Shikamaru, I sense trouble.

...Sasuke was looking super hot.

...Sai was waving his hand in my face.

...Hinata seemed to have gathered Naruto, Shika, Ino, Kiba, Neji and Tenten and was talking about something serious. It made me wonder why she didn't gather me and Sasuke as well...

...Now Sai was looking at me with a weird expression on his face.

Wait... What?

I blinked.

"Sakura...?" He said unsurely. I sheepishly smiled at him.

"Sorry dazed off." I mumbled causing him to nod.

I saw Sasuke out of the corner of my eye. He looked amazing... and Karin seemed to be appreciating that too. He wore a red shirt with the first three buttons undone and a black vest, instead of a blazer. He wore black dress pants and red converse. He was leaning against the wall with Karin in front of him, who promptly blocked my view making me look back at Sai.

Trying to distract myself I decided to stop Ino, who had stopped talking to the group, from doing anything reckless so I went up to her.

"How's it going pig? I don't see Kiba anywhere." She pouted.

"I don't know where dog breaths gone." She said annoyed. Then I noticed Kiba walking up to us.

"Speak of the devil..." I muttered as Ino giggled.

"Hey..." He started off but Ino cut him off.

"Kiba, I'm kind of thirsty, could you get me and Sakura a drink?" He just nodded before walking to get the drinks. I raised an eyebrow at Ino.

"What? You don't like him?" I asked Ino as she scoffed.

"Forehead the only guy I like is currently off with a whore" Ino mumbled glancing at Temari. Kiba came back with the drinks before saying he'll be right back and going god knows where.

"This is surprisingly good" I said taking a sip as Ino nodded. We then went for refills and again...

And again...

Again...

"DANCE...!" I dragged Ino to the dancefloor, giggling like mad. We danced to an upbeat song before Ino suddenly became depressed.

"I MISS SHIKA!" She wailed as I attempted to comfort her.

"Uhh...Let's uh... sing! We'll sing and _everyone_ will notice you!" I slurred a bit waving my arms like a maniac as Ino looked at me with teary eyes before grinning and grabbing my wrist.

"LET'S DO IT!" She dragged me to the DJ. I noticed the two teachers that had been watching us mysteriously disappeared.

"Everybody!" Ino shouted into the microphone.

"WE...!" She pointed at us before sloppily grinning "Are going to sing you a sooongg..." I nodded dumbly. I saw Shikamaru staring at us confused before shaking his head and muttering something.

"YOUR HOT!" Some random guy shouted as Ino giggled

"THANK YOU! Now..." Ino whispered something to the DJ as he nodded. I was tipsy but it seems Ino wasn't very tolerant to the obvious alcohol that had been mixed with the drinks. Suddenly familiar music began to play and all eyes were on us.

I stared at Ino in disbelief as she grinned back at me.

"_HEY HEY YOU YOU I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" _Ino sang as I just shrugged and joined her as we both danced like idiots on the stage.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

After a few minutes of off key singing and random cat calls Hinata managed to get us off the stage. I had just giggled and went along with it unlike Ino who protested and shouted until Shikamaru calmed her down. Sai came up to me.

I noticed couples had started dancing on the dance floor, Temari and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. It seemed Karin was trying to drag Sasuke to dance too.

"I don't know if you're in the mood or not but...Would you like to dance?" Sai asked me causing me to look at him. He put his hand in front of him and I smiled, taking his hand, trying to calm myself.

"Sure" I said coolly, surprising myself. The song was slow now and we danced to that until they changed it to a more upbeat one. I danced with Ino, who was still tumbling around the place, and Hinata, jumping up and down. Sai came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist. I simply went along with it, hoping Sasuke was looking.

When I glanced back to see Karin successfully drag him to the dance floor and his eyes on us, my suspicions were confirmed that he was looking.

I turned around to face Sai, pretending to laugh causing Sai to fake smile, like he always does. I put my arms around his neck, pretending to enjoy it, though my eyes kept darting towards Sasuke.

But then I felt Sai's hand on my thigh, moving up and down, with his other arm around my waist, pulling me close. I let that slide as I saw Sasuke watching. Though as his hand kept going higher and higher, I slowed my dancing a bit to look at Sai's face. He simply gave me a fake smile as I hesitantly smiled back.

He put his hand under my knee and pulled me closer causing my leg to slightly wrap around his waist. His other hand kept going higher until it was directly under my ass. I stopped dancing and looked at Sai confused.

"What...?" I said over the loud music, just barely heard. He put his mouth to my ear as I started to pull away.

"Come on..." He whispered tightening his grip on me. But when his hand went to rub my ass, I had enough. I pushed him away roughly, forgetting about Sasuke. I stumbled a bit as well.

"Sai! What are you doing?" I shouted. He looked at me with a blank face as some people around us slowed down and watched us.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked tilting his head to the side. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What? You're the one who's..." I started off confused. He simply put his arms around me and whispered in my ear so no one would hear.

"You don't want me?" I pushed him away again.

"No!" I said angrily. What was wrong with him? He suddenly glared at me. Everyone around us stopped what they were doing to watch.

"STOP THAT, OKAY?" I shouted, annoyed as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sakura" He started off. "You know the only reason I went with you to this dance is because I knew no one else would go with you. When you asked the only reason I didn't say no was because I _pitied_ you. And now instead of being grateful you act like this?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What happened to the sweet Sai who took me out?

"W-what..?" I muttered shocked and frozen.

"You're pathetic, look at you. No man in their right mind would ever look at you twice and I went with you here. You're a naive clueless girl, you don't even realise what people say about you behind your back. That you don't even have any self respect. And here I am doing you a favour and risking my reputation." He continued bitterly. All I could do was stare at him shocked, frozen.

Why everything he said seemed so true to me, I had no idea.

I had really thought Sai was a sweet guy and suddenly this..?

Because what? Because I wouldn't let him feel up my body?

What was I? A whore?

Tears filled my eyes as I desperately tried not to shed any. I stood there, speechless. What do I say to that? I felt as if I should defend myself but I couldn't find the words.

I tried to find my voice to say something back, anything, but the lump in my throat prevented me. Was this what people really thought of me?

As a tear managed to slip down from my eye, silence filled the room causing a tense atmosphere to slip in.

A cold, husky voice chuckled disrupting the dead air though it sounded anything but humorous.

"Is that all you have to say?" I heard the same voice say, the words laced with venom. "Big talk for such a low half-minded imbecile. It's ironic how you say no one would come to a dance with Sakura when I'm positive most guys in this room wouldn't mind. I don't exactly see girls lined up for you."

I looked up shocked. Teary emerald eyes clashed with hard onyx.

"Don't tell me you have a soft spot for this... _thing_. Have you forgotten what happened four years ago, Uchiha, or shall I revive your memory?" Sai said mockingly. I flinched as the last part made me waver a bit though I stood my ground, pretending to be unaffected but I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes.

Sasuke looked as though he was about to reply but suddenly he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"SAI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted as he jumped Sai, trying to punch him as Sasuke sweat dropped in the background muttering something about idiots. I couldn't help but let a small, weak smile slip at Naruto's antics.

I noticed Karin, looking unusually angry, had started marching up to Sasuke though I was whisked away by an angry Ino and concerned Hinata to hear what was being said.

"Oh my god, are you okay, Saki" Ino asked, concerned. She frowned as I didn't respond. I really didn't want them to worry.

"...don't frown, pig, you'll get wrinkles..." I managed to mumble as she playfully glared at me before bear hugging me.

"Come on, let's bring you home" Hinata mumbled as Ino moved away from me. Ino held my hand, comforting me as we walked to the car with an angry Naruto, who was finally pulled off Sai by Shikamaru and a few other guys, and Kiba.

"Where are Tenten and Neji?" I asked quietly. Kiba glanced at me before unlocking his car.

"Tenten and Neji had left after the slow dance because Lee dragged them to go eat out or something" Kiba said as I nodded.

Silence filled the car. I was in the back with Ino and Hinata at my sides. I looked down at my lap.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night..." I meekly mumbled.

"Sakura-chan! No, it's not your fault Sai turned out to be a jackass!" Naruto said as he turned around in his seat. I was really glad Naruto wasn't saying I told you so. I made a mental note to actually heed Naruto next time I decide to pick a guy for a date.

"Yeah, forehead, we don't blame you" Ino said reassuringly as Hinata nodded. Naruto's eyes softened as he watched my eyes fill up with tears. He grabbed my hand.

"We're here for you..."Naruto said softly. I tiredly smiled at him.

"Thank you..." I whispered as I put my head on Ino's shoulder, who in response simply stroked my hair.

"You want to stay over for the night?" Ino asked as I shook my head, taking my head off Ino's shoulder.

"No, its okay you guys. Sai was a douche bag, end of chapter. Don't worry about me, 'kay? I'll be fine!" I said trying to reassure them as they wearily glanced at me before nodding.

"If you need anything, just call me, okay?" Ino said, not believing me.

"Same" Hinata said patting my shoulder. I smiled at them.

"Don't worry, I have Ryo remember?" I said cheerily. They only nodded. Naruto grinned at me.

"So you'll be in good hands!" Naruto said trying to cheer up the atmosphere. They dropped me off at home, albeit hesitantly.

I walked into the empty house and smiled bitterly as I whispered to no one.

"I'm home..."

I felt as if all the alcohol I drank to loosen up a little had been drained out of my body.

The truth was that Ryo was actually gone for a few days. He had left this morning and promised to be back by Sunday. He wanted to go meet some of his old friends, though they lived about 5 hours away so he decided to stay the weekend at their house since he wasn't going to the dance.

I didn't think to tell the group because I had been too excited about the dance and rubbing it in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke...

I was so surprised when he insulted Sai and defended me. He shook everyone from their shock, I guess, including me.

Now I really felt like a bitch. There I was trying to make Sasuke jealous, it turns out my date was a moron and Sasuke helped me. Sure he didn't run up to me and wrap me in his arms, complimenting me a thousand times like I guess Lee would've but he helped me in his own way.

I couldn't help but curl myself into a ball as a choked sob escaped my throat.

"...Sasuke... Sasuke...!" I chanted that name over and over again like a mantra as tears continued trying to slide down my face. "...S-Sasuke!"

That guy... he confused me so much... I just didn't know what to do anymore...

I didn't want Karin to have him but I somehow felt the need to push him away for everything he's ever done to me.

I sighed and headed up to my bedroom idly wiping away my tears with the back of my hand, deciding on getting changed, washing my face, tying my hair, getting some ice-cream and watching some good old movies.

**Sasuke p.o.v**

Karin kept annoying me after I had insulted Sai. What was her problem? I told her that this thing meant nothing. She seemed okay with it at first but now...I don't know...

I sighed as I stared at the house in front of me. I walked up to the front door and raised my fist to knock on the door though stopping a few centimetres from the door.

Slowly I put my hand down and backed away from the door.

What was I doing? I had no idea nowadays.

Nothing seemed clear to me anymore, and this just frustrated me.

I watched the pink haired girl move about her living room, trying to find something. Unconsciously I let my gaze soften and I couldn't stop a small half-smile from making its way to my face.

Ryo had told me he wouldn't be at home this weekend. I was surprised when no one talked about it, I guess they didn't know?

But I was even more surprised when I came by Sakura's house and didn't see anyone's car in the driveway and then no Ino in the house with Sakura.

'_She really should close her living room curtains at this time...'_ was all I thought as I watched her facial expressions change at the movie.

"_But you can have all the girls you want, hmm? You can have Karin. You can have Ami. You can have every girl. But I can't have Kakashi or any other guy?"_

I couldn't stop thinking about that conversation... and how I kissed her last weekend. She felt so good in my arms, a perfect fit...

"_No Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry but I can't do that. It's not fair and I'll tell you this because it'll make it easier for me so stay away from me. Okay? I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I can't take any more of this bullshit with Karin and so on so just forget about it, okay? It'll do us both good."_

Sometimes I just want to tell her that I didn't care less about Karin.

Just wanted to tell her the only person I'd consider really being with would be her.

With that made up in my mind I decided on one thing.

"As soon as this whole deal with the business is over, I'll ask Sakura to be with me." I muttered into the quiet night.

'_Maybe I should talk to her about it...'_

Her response depends on how she feels about me. Though if the way she responded to me kissing her was anything then I think I have a small chance. I smirked.

**Sakura p.o.v**

I was really glad there was no school for two weeks. Hopefully people would forget about it until we came back?

I woke up Saturday morning a mess. My hair was all tangled from sleeping on the couch and my back was sore. My face was tear-stained and my eyes were red.

Yes I had been watching all my favourite movies last night. And yes I had laughed/cried several times.

I sighed as my mobile phone started ringing. I stared at it for a good minute before deciding to pick it up.

"Hello...?" I mumbled.

"SAKURA!" I heard Ino shout over the phone. "You're okay, right? Not feeling sick or anything?" she said quickly.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine" I said confused.

"GREAT! Well me and Hinata had been thinking last night that maybe we should go somewhere for the 2 weeks of freedom we have? Then Hinata remembered Naruto telling her about this old Uchiha mansion up the North near this ice skating rink and skiing place so we could go there for a week or something? What do you think?" She said.

I blinked. Best go along with it; she'll find one way or another to drag me.

Knowing Ino, emotional blackmail.

"Sure, sounds great" I said regretting that I had said I was feeling fine. She squealed.

"Okay now the only thing is..." She started off as I sighed interrupting her.

"You didn't ask him did you?" I said as I heard a quiet 'yes'.

"Sakura, could you, _maybe_, ask him_? Pretty_ please? With _a cherry_ on top?" Ino said in a baby voice.

"I don't think he's going to agree" I told her. She let out a unladylike snort.

"Oh come on, the only person he would ever listen to is either you or Naruto, and that's when Naruto constantly bugs him and anyway...It's worth a try, right? So that means you'll ask right?" Ino said hopefully as I giggled.

"Fine" I knew it was better than sticking around town and hearing rumours about me floating around the place.

I decided to text Sasuke.

_Hey, could we meet up 2day sometime? Jst want 2 talk to u abt something. :)_

I clicked send. This also gave me an excuse to see him so I could thank him for last night. I got a reply a few minutes later as I was preparing to take a shower.

_**Sure. When and where?**_

I smiled at that. So Sasuke of him to even keep his text's short and simple.

_How about in an hour at the cafe that Ino dragged us to for lunch the other day? :D_

_**See you there.**_

I simply took my clothes and went into the shower feeling a bit nervous after realising that I had a mini-break down yesterday and had been screaming for him. No pressure at all.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

As I walked up to the cafe I tried to think of a way to ask him and a way to thank him. I wore black skinny jeans with a long black sweater that had a pink heart on the middle of it. The sleeves were really long so my hands were hidden. I put on a pair of pink converse with that.

As I neared the cafe I spotted Sasuke waiting for me outside. I weakly smiled and waved causing him to smirk.

"Hi" I whispered, all of a sudden feeling very shy, when I reached him. He, still smirking, simply replied with his signature 'Hn'. We walked into the warm cafe and took a seat. I ordered a hot chocolate while Sasuke ordered coffee.

We sat down in silence as our drinks came. Sasuke looked at me expectantly.

"Well" I started off glancing away before turning back to look at him. "First of all, I just... uhm... I wanted to... thank you. For last night. For... defending me." I blushed looking down at my lap.

I couldn't help but feel shy and embarrassed. I mean my whole objective of going with Sai was to make Sasuke jealous.

Though I didn't know what to expect, what did happen, I would've never guessed for it to happen in a million years.

I glanced up at him to see him staring at me. He blinked before putting on a small smirk.

"Sakura..." I inwardly melted a bit at his husky voice but then reminded myself. THIS. IS. NOT. THE. TIME. TO. GO. INTO. FANGIRL. MODE.

Plus I was way over my fan girl obsession when I was determined to prove to Sasuke that I wasn't annoying.

Though I have to admit with Sasuke standing up to Sai last night and everything it did... "woo" me a bit. And with Sasuke using that You-know-I'm-irresistible voice well... yeah.

I didn't know what Sasuke would say, or what I expected him to say.

"Anytime" As I looked at his face I noticed something.

Sasuke wasn't wearing a full smirk.

It was a half-smirk half-_smile._

My heart fluttered. I know. I know it was only a half-smile. But that meant...

It meant I was on my way...to making Sasuke _smile_ again.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning at him.

...

...

..

Though he ruined the moment by getting cocky and just putting on a full out arrogant smirk.

"Oh and another thing" I said as I sipped at the hot chocolate before taking a deep breath "InoandHinatawerewonderingifwe,asinourgroup,." I mumbled super fast.

Sasuke stared at me.

Blink.

Staaarreeee.

"What?" He said, dumbfounded. I inwardly gushed at the adorable face Sasuke was making as he was confused. I giggled.

"Okay, Ino and Hinata wanted to know if we could go to your family house in the South for a week since it's near an ice rink and a skiing place. I'm not sure who wants to go or who can because I need your permission first" I asked confidently. He thought about it for a moment.

"Hn"

Stare

"...Yes?"

"Hn"

Blink

"...no?"

"Hn"

Twitch

"_SASUKE!_ SAY SOMETHING!" I shouted, frustrated, causing a few people to stare, though I ignored them. Sasuke smirked. Okay now I definitely knew he was saying 'Hn' to piss me off!

"Hn" He mumbled before finishing off his coffee and getting up. I automatically stood up as well, having already finished my drink. Sasuke quickly paid before I got a chance to even protest.

As we walked down the streets in town I glanced at Sasuke.

"So I'm assuming that's a yes?" He rolled his eyes.

"...ah" He started off. Hope rose in my heart as I looked up at him with stars in my eyes. "Annoying."

I froze as he continued to walk.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I shouted running after him as he smirked back at me.

And I couldn't help but let a grin etch itself onto my face despite what happened last night.

_**ZOMGINVISIBLELINE**_

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update, I've just been feeling very... **__**very**__** shit lately. It just seems as if I can't do anything right, mistakes left right and centre. And right now I haven't started school yet since people are making a fuss about my age saying I'm too young and shit so unless I go out and make friends which is way outside of my shy character I'm doomed. I'm basically holed up in my house, mainly my room, all day long. I feel lazy and useless and there's nothing to do and every time I make a mistake I feel worse and yeah... **_

_**Feeling shit about being isolated and then writing a story all about romance and true friendship don't really go together ne? **_

_**But I'm sorry, enough about me complaining when I know others probably have things way worse than me, I've just been bottling everything up lately. The fact that im not in school yet, as dumb as it is, bugs me and I can barely get any sleep at night anymore. BUT ANYWAY..! **_

_**I'll try to make faster updates.**_

_**So thanks to anyone who's reading this story but special thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**Sandk, Valzchan, 2AsiAn4y00h, SasoLOVE111, princess-dq, SectumSemprae, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, Abmonkey8, pinay-of-series, DxC-Fanatic, hayleygirl, Anju-Chan27, XOnaruxhinaOX, Starfire8001, Neko the kawatta cat, I Love All Books, Wiinddance, MewAlice, grizzy123, xXmysterious-unknownXx, melody-berry2, krimcheese, rain89, Sunshine Uchiha, GothicGoddess666, theonesakura, amburgur-pyon96.**_

_**Thank u guys so much your reviews automatically make me feel better :) Really. Sorry about not replying one by one but I hope u get the point as in...**_

_**YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD**__** ;D**_

_**And im sorry to anyone who got confused at the prologue, actually there were supposed to be lines separating them but they didn't show up -.-**_

_**Oh and one more thing**_

_**Every time you don't review...**_

_**Sasuke goes back to Orochimaru! –Le Gasp-! D: SAVE SASUKE! –giggles-**_

**_I'd make a prologue but ill be honst and admit I didn't start the next chapter yet but I will soon! :D (After some foood3)_**


End file.
